Our Perfect Mask
by Nayanayo D'Sayaka
Summary: "Hei… Lihatlah mereka, tampak serasi kan? Maksudku coba lihat baju putih yang mereka kenakan. Mereka tampak seperti pangeran dan istrinya kan? Aku merasa seperti tokoh game favoritku keluar dari TV" Warning: AU, Crosdresser!Eren, Cosplayer!Rivaille, RiRen, OOC (maybe), Geje, Abal, Panjang, Banyak nama karakter dari fandom sebelah bertebaran, Typo, Dkk. Chapter 4 Up
1. Chapter 1

Kau tau cosplayer bukan? Kostum player. Maksudku mereka adalah orang orang yang suka membuat kostum dari para tokoh tokoh fiksi dari anime atau game itu lho. Nah, aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Baiklah jadi begini, aku menyukai hobi yang mungkin menurut orang awam itu cukuplah aneh tapi kau tau, aku menyukai hobi ini jadi aku membuat semua kostumku dengan penuh perjuangan. Hmmm, ayo lah aku ingin mengenang masa masa pertama kali aku memulai hobi ini. Awalnya aku suka bermain card fight semacam Yu!Gi!Oh! kau tau kan? Anime lama yang cukup populer ini? Suatu kali aku ikut turnamen permainan kartu ini dan disana aku melihat para cosplayer dan kau tau, tiba tiba aku tertarik untuk cosplay semenjak itu.

Cosplay pertama ku, aku memilih karakter dari anime Detective Conan dan hasilnya… Baiklah untuk itu bisa kukatakan aku cukup gagal sih, tapi aku tak mau berhenti begitu saja. Aku mulai belajar untuk membuat dan memilih kostumku sendiri, tapi ternyata itu semua tidaklah cukup, banyak hal yang perlu aku pelajari dan aku buat untuk sebuah karakter. Karena cosplay bukan sekedar kostum bukan? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk belajar styling wig atau rambut palsu, kemudian makeup, membuat kostum dan propertinya seperti senjata, aksesoris dan sebangsanya. Yah, jadi selama kurang lebih tiga tahun kuhabiskan untuk belajar hal hal itu kau tau.

Tapi waktu berputar dengan sangat cepat, dan setelah 3 tahun yang penuh perjuangan itu akhirnya usaha kerasku mulailah terlihat. Banyak orang mulai melirik hasil karyaku dan mulai berkata "_Aku ngefans sama cosplay-nya kakak lho…_" "_Kakak cantik sekali…_" "_Kakak, keren… Kakak mau dateng ke Perancis nggak? Aku pengen liad kakak…_" dan yahhh banyak komentar komentar lainnya. Baiklah ini berarti aku mulai menujukkan hasil bukan? Dan tanpa aku sadari sekarang sudah 10 tahun berlalu semenjak kisah seorang anak yang mengikuti turnamen Yu!Gi!Oh!.

Ah Iya, aku lupa bilang. Percayakah kau kalau kukatakan aku ini laki laki? Baiklah, kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya. Aku memanglah tidak cocok sama sekali untuk cosplay jadi lelaki, semenjak cosplay pertamaku, aku dibimbing oleh saudaraku untuk cosplay menjadi wanita. Kau tau kenapa? Karena dia bilang badanku sama sekali tidak seperti laki laki, lagipula wajahku cukup cantik, belum lagi didukung dengan tubuhku yang tingginya 170 cm katanya. Jadi jangan salah jika kalian akan melihatku dengan kostum Sherly Nome, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Yuzuriha Inori dan banyak karakter lainnya.

Nah, jadi disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di depan bandara bersama dengan tumpukan pedang dalam koper dan bersiap untuk berangkat pergi ke suatu tempat.

* * *

"_**Our Perfect Mask"**_

_**By:  
**Nayanayo D'Fangcchi_

**Disclamer:**  
_Shingeki no Kyojin itu punya Isayama-san dan Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka itu punya Sega, Yuzuriha Inori itu punya RedJuice, Guo Jia, Cao Pi dan Zhen Ji itu punya Techmo Koei, Cloud Strife punya Square Enix dan banyak sekali karakter lainnya yang ga bisa aku sebutin karena terlalu banyak (meskipun aku hanya sebut nama mereka)_

**Warning:**  
_AU, Crosdresser!Eren, Cosplayer!Rivaille, RiRen, OOC (Buat jaga jaga), Geje, Abal, Panjang yang nggak karuan, Banyak nama karakter dari fandom sebelah bertebaran. Typo (buat jaga jaga), Alur kecepetan, Nudity (di chapter depan sepertinya) Dan Kawan Kawan yang sejenisnya. Kalo gak suka, silahkan pencet back #bows_

* * *

Iris hijaunya menatap kerumunan orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya disertai dengan iringan koper yang bersiap untuk dibawa pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sesekali ia membetulkan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, ia mendengus. Setelah semalam suntuk dia begadang demi menyelesaikan kostum yang akan dia bawa hari ini.

Oh ampun, demi para colossal titan yang akan goyang dombret dia sungguh merasa capek sekarang, dia memakai kacamata hitam untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang bengkak karena kurang tidur dan juga, lihatlah pakaiannya. Dia nampak seperti seorang wanita yang berpakaian pria bukan hanya itu juga sih, bahkan sekarang dia menjadi sorotan orang berkat barang bawaannya yang tampak sangat tidak normal sama sekali.

Bagaimana tidak dilihat orang kalau kau pergi membawa 5 buah pedang dan sepasang sayap ukuran besar ditemani armor perang berwarna silver dan 4 buah koper besar untuk kau masukkan kedalam bagasi pesawat.

'_Oke, ini mungkin sudah ke sekian kalinya sih aku membawa barang bawaan super absurb macam itu, tapi rasanya kok masih tetep malu ya?_ ' Begitulah pikir Eren selagi ia mengehela nafasnya.

"EREN… JANGAN MELAMUN… MANA TIKETMU?"

Baiklah, sosok yang berteriak dihadapannya ini saudara yang mengajarkan dia crossdress dan makeup ala wanita, namanya Mikasa. Dia memanglah seorang wanita, tapi dia kebalikan dari saudaranya. Dia wanita tapi lihatlah badannya, dia berotot dan dia bisa dikatakan cukuplah tampan. Belum lagi gayanya yang memanglah mirip laki laki, dia juga seorang cosplayer lho. Tapi selama dia cosplay dia nyaris tidak pernah menjadi wanita, kenapa? Karena lihat saja tubuhnya, seorang wanita dengan otot dan wajah tampan? Oke lebih baik mereka tukar tubuh mungkin.

"Ehehehe… Tentu saja ada di tasku… Ayo sudah kita berangkat saja… Ngomong ngomong Mikasa kita mau kemana hari ini?"

Eren ini memang kadang suka lupa sama jadwalnya sendiri, dia bahkan kadang lupa barang apa aja yang ada di tasnya. Bahkan yang lebih parah dia kadang lupa kostum apa aja yang dia bawa buat pergi kaya sekarang ini nih. Sekarang setelah kurang lebih 6 tahun menjalani hobinya ini, kadang Eren sering diundang pergi keluar negri untuk menjadi bintang tamu di event event cosplay dan tentu saja dia ditemani dengan Mikasa, saudaranya. Lalu bagaimana sambutan mereka pada Eren, mereka sangat antusias tentunya. Bahkan sampai sekarang nyaris tak ada yang tau kalau Eren ini seorang pria tulen.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kita mau ke Singapore, Eren…"

"Ya maaf… Aku kan lupa"

Suasana hening langsung terjadi, mereka berjalan menuju pesawat yang sudah menunggu mereka berdua untuk mengantarkan kepergian mereka. Eren sudah tidak sabar ingin segera melemparkan tubuhnya ke bangku pesawat yang empuk, dia sudah sangat lelah berkat sayap yang semalam ia kerjakan. Berkat sayap yang dia susun satu persatu bulunya, sekarang punggungnya sudah terasa sangat sakit.

'_Duh, kalau bukan karena aku bosan pakai kostumnya Yuzuriha Inori itu, aku nggak akan mbelain ngebut kostum bersayap ini…_' Eren memijat kepalanya sendiri, yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa lelah. Sebenarnya alasan Eren mengerjakan kostum ini dengan cepat itu karena dia merasa sangat risih dengan balutan kostum super mini yang hanya menutupi beberapa bagiah tubuhnya saja

'_Yah, biasa… Mungkin kurang tidur…_' begitulah pikirnya. Sementara dia mencari bangku tempat duduknya di pesawat, hingga suara manis Mikasa memanggilnya

"Tempat dudukmu disini Eren… dan aku duduk di ujung depan sana…"

Eren berjalan sempoyongan seolah dia akan segera ambruk begitu dia sampai di bangkunya. Mikasa segera menepuk bahu saudaranya, mengingatkannya agar tidak melakukan kebiasaan buruknya yang kadang akan muncul di pesawat. Mengigau… Kau tau, Eren punya kebiasaan tidur yang ajaib memang dia pernah bermimpi bertemu colossal titan di dalam mimpinya dan berkat mimpinya ia sukses membuat seluruh isi pesawat menoleh kearahnya karena teriakan kolosalnya.

"Eren… Jangan buat malu dirimu sendiri, aku tak bisa mengawasimu dari jauh…"

"Sudahlah, Oh ampun… Mikasa… Aku sudah besar Mikasa…"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Mikasa segera meninggalkan Eren. Tanpa disuruh juga Eren segera membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kursi pesawat dengan nyamannya dan menutup kedua matanya rapat rapat.

'_OHHH… AKHIRNYA, SELAMAT DATANG DUNIA MIMPI_' Nah, dimulailah sudah penjelajahan Eren kedalam dunia mimpinya.

* * *

Sosok dengan wajah sedatar TV LCD itu menatap sosok yang sudah tertidur di bangkunya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu memijit kepalanya, tanda ia merasa lelah melihat teman sebangkunya yang akan menemani perjalannnya menuju Singapore. Memang cantik sih, tapi lihatlah gaya duduknya dan gaya berpakainnya. Apa dia ini beneran perempuan? Ya… dia memang cantik, manis dan oke dia tinggi itu yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam ini agak jengkel.

'_Kenapa wanita secantik ini harus tinggi sekali?_' Tapi yang lebih membuat pemuda ini jengkel adalah cara duduk gadis di sampingnya ini.

Bagaimana tidak, sosok dengan tinggi di bawah rata rata ini harus bertahan selama kurang lebih 12 Jam duduk di bangku pesawat dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang duduk dengan seenak colossal titan yang menjebol wall maria. Maksudnya lihatlah kakinya, dia bahkan memakan tempat duduk kawan sebangkunya ini dan lihatlah wajah damai yang sedang melayang ke alam mimpi itu.

'_Ck… dasar bocah…_' umpat pemuda dengan iris kelabu yang menatap gadis. Iya, gadis… Menurut pemuda dengan tinggi di bawah rata rata ini orang yang akan menemaninya adalah seorang gadis.

"Hei… Bangun... Ini bangku ku…"

"Tunggu… Nanti… roti-nya gosong…"

Oke, sepertinya Eren mulai mengigau sediri. Membuat pemuda bermata kelabu ini facepalm karena kelakuan gadis ini. Tetap dengan expresi wajah sedatar TV aquos berukuran 160 cm, pemuda coretpendekcoret ini mencoba membangunkan gadis yang tertidur pulas di samping bangkunya tapi sepertinya dunia mimpinya masih lebih indah, dan hasilnya yaaa nihil. Pemuda bermata kelabu ini memang gampanglah naik emosi-nya dan walah wajahnya masihlah sedatar dan se mulus TV layar datar panasonik tapi sebetulnya emosinya sudah mulai naik. Dia segera melepas jaketnya, dan melemparnya dengan asal ke bangkunya. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang tidur dengan lelap.

'_Akan ku beri kau pelajaran bocah…_' Pikirnya selagi ia menggendong gadis yang tertidur pulas itu dan memindahkan Eren yang tertidur di sampingnya itu ke dekat toilet di depan cockpit pilot.

Banyak orang yang melihat pemandangan itu segera menahan tawanya, belum lagi ditambah dengan suara sang gadis yang sepertinya dia tertidur dengan nyaman ditambah suaranya yang mengigau. Jadi pusat perhatian? Tentu saja… Coba lihatlah, mereka berdua tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Bahkan banyak orang yang tertawa dan tak percaya melihat perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

Tragis? Entahlah, mungkin itu tragis bagi seorang Eren yang dikira sepasang kekasih dengan seorang lelaki dengan tinggi badan diatas rata rata. Maksudnya, mungkin mereka tampak normal di luar… Errr tidak, mungkin ditambah dengan tinggi badan mereka tapi… Ayolah mereka berdua ini sebenarnya sama sama lelaki. Nah, jadi sekarang lelaki dengan tinggi di bawah rata rata ini akhirnya bisa duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya, mungkin untuk sementara. Karena sang gadis itu masih tertidur dengan nyamannya di lorong cockpit sana.

Dimana Mikasa? Sang gadis perkasa yang sering mengawasi Eren ini? Sepertinya dia sedang pergi untuk mengecek barang bawaan mereka yang nggak mainstream di bagasi pesawat. Lalu gimana nasib Eren? Oho, lihat saja sekarang dia dilihat oleh orang orang di pesawat dengan tatapan penuh tawa. Sementara pemuda pendek itu sudah duduk nyaman dan tertawa puas dalam hati, lalu wajahnya? Tetap seperti TV layar datar di etalase etalase mall.

"Kepada para penumpang diharap duduk di bangku masing masing, pesawat akan lepas landas dalam 5 menit…"

Suara manis para pramugari terdengar dengan merdu, sementara Eren masih tertidur di lorong sana. Semua masih ingin tertawa geli melihat Eren yang sepertinya nampak sangat terlihat polos disana. Mikasa yang baru saja datang setelah mengecek barang barangnya langsung menganga melihat saudaranya sudah berada di lorong dekat cockpit dan menjadi pemandangan yang bikin facepalm penumpang.

"EREN… BANGUN REN…"

Suara Mikasa ini lebih mirip suara TOA daripada suara orang teriak. Bahkan semua langsung tutup telinga berkat suara wanita perkasa yang satu ini. Terus, kalo Eren sendiri dia sukses langsung bangun. Bahkan dia segera membuka matanya dan berdiri dengan tegak sangking kagetnya. Suara tawa langsung menggelegar berkat tingkah Eren yang tergolong kocak, apa lagi jika kau lihat gaya tidurnya di lorong sana. Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda pendek yang memindahkan gadis ini? Tentu saja itu menjadi pemandangan yang konyol baginya.

"Maafkan aku Mikasa…"

"Kau ini gimana sih? Kok bisa bisanya tidur disini itu lho? Kau mengigau lagi ya?"

"Nggak Mik, suer… Aku nggak ngigau…"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tidur di lorong?"

"Entahlah"

Eren menjawabnya dengan santai sementara dia membuang mukanya, tentu saja semua yang melihat pemandangan ini segera tertawa lebar. Nah jadi, apa ini acara OVJ? Entahlah... Apa lagi mereka semua tahu, siapa yang memindahkan Eren kesana. Kekasihnya? Mereka semua sepertinya berpikir seperti itu, lebih tepatnya mungkin sepasang kekasih yang lagi berantem. Tanpa tunggu lagi mereka segera kembali ke bangkunya masing masing, berhubung sebentar lagi perjalanan panjang mereka akan dimulai.

Eren segera menuju bangkunya, dan disampingnya sudah ada pemuda dengan wajah sedatar papan penggilas baju yang akan menemani perjalannya selama 12 jam disana. Eren menyambut pemuda itu dengan senyuman manis macem iklan pepsod*nt. Tapi sayangnya pemuda ini nggak membalas senyumannya, dia sedang asik bermain PSP di tangannya.

'_Wah, ternyata dia bocah yang tampan yaaa…_' Wait, apa katamu Eren? Bocah?

"Adek manis… Adek manis pergi sama siapa kesini?"

Eren bertanya dengan polos dan memasangkan senyum bidadari-nya berhubung wajahnya manis sekali, dan biasanya wajah ini sangatlah ampuh untuk membuat fans-nya mati mimisan karena Moe(?), Iya kau tidak salah baca Eren memang Moe. Yah, memang dia cantik sampai kau tak akan sadar kalau dia lelaki. Tapi sayang, senyuman ini tidak mempan pada lelaki di sampingnya lihat saja dia. Mata dengan manik kelabu itu terus menatap PSPnya dengan penuh konsentrasi mengabaikan Eren di sampingnya.

Eren menghela nafas berkat ia diabaikan oleh pemuda disampignya, alhasil dia memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dengan nyenyak di kursinya dan mengalihkan wajahnya melihat kearah jendela pesawat. Pemuda pendek disampingnya segera mengarahakan bola matanya menatap gadis di sebelahnya sebentar.

'_DUH… Dia tidur lagi… Akan kuberi kau pelajaran karena memanggilku 'adek manis' cih…_' Si Pendek menghela nafas lelah membayangkan 12 jam nya akan ia lalui dengan menyebalkan bersama dengan gadis disampingnya. Tak lama ia kembali menatap PSP-nya dan mendengar suara mendengkur ringan dari sampingnya.

* * *

"Ngh… Aaaaa… Hmnnnn…"

Suara itu terdengar seperti mendesah, suara ini terdengar dari gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman di samping jendela pesawat dan tentu saja itu Eren. Manik mata kelabu di sampingnya memperhatikannya dengan kokoro yang super lelah, jadi sudah 1 jam dia bersama dengan gadis yang tidur dengan seenaknya sendiri dengan suara yang mengundang lirikan mata dari orang orang disekitar mereka. Bagaimana tidak kalau mereka duduk berdua dan dia mengeluarkan suara semacam itu lagipula ini sudah jam 8 malam, sekarang siapa coba yang tidak akan berpikir yang tidak tidak jika melihat situasi ini… Malam hari, Duduk sebangku, Dekat jendela, Gelap dan mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang lagi bertengkar? Oke itu berkat kejadian kampret 2 jam yang lalu.

'_Gadis ini kampret sekali… Suaranya membuat orang salah paham pula… Cih…_'

Pemuda pendek ini mulai jengkel, dia nggak mau ambil pusing ladi karena keburu lelah dengan suara yang membuat telinganya sakit, lebih tepatnya dia agak risih mendengarnya selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Bahkan sekarang Eren mulai serampangan lagi, tangannya bersiap untuk berpindah posisi dan memeluk kursi di sampingnya, bukan kursi sih tapi pemuda pendek di sampingnya. Gelak tawa orang orang di dekat mereka mulai terdengar, sepertinya mereka adalah pemandangan yang lebih menarik dari pada melihat film dan mendengarkan musik.

'_Gadis ini… Awas kau…_' ia segera menginjak kaki gadis yang tertidur dengan damai dan sukses membuatnya terbangun.

"Ah, sakit…"

Eren segera melonjak kaget dan kembali membuat gelak tawa terdengar dengan keras. Sepertinya sebaiknya kedua orang ini sangat cocok menjadi pasangan pelawak bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar Mikasa, sepertinya dia sudah tertidur dengan lelap di belakang dengan sebuah penutup mata dan headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Nah jadi kita biarkan saja dia tetidur manis disana dan kembali pada Eren yang sudah terbangun berkat teman sebangkunya.

"Perhatikan tidurmu bocah… Kau seperti anak berumur 10 tahun saja…"

Kalimat terakhir seolah sangat menohok kokoro Eren.

'APA? 'Bocah 10 tahun?' 10 Tahun? Kau Tau Aku sudah berumur 27 tahun? Wajahku memang tampak seperti 18 tahun memang… Tapi kenapa harus bocah 10 tahun?' Eren sukses dibuat ngambek oleh pemuda pendek disampingnya. Bibirnya langsung manyun dan mengambil majalah yang terpampang di hadapannya untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Mata kelabu disampingnya memperhatikanya diam diam, walau sekarang dia terlihat seakan sedang bermain dengan PSP-nya.

'Levi, The Charming Cosplayer' judul artikel yang dibaca bocah di sampingnya ini cukup menarik perhatian matanya untuk meliriknya. Begitu mata kelabu itu menatap foto di halaman awal majalah, bibirnya segera menyeringai licik dan memperhatikan manik hijau yang nampak tenang membaca buku di sampingnya.

'_Dasar wanita… Pasti carinya lelaki tampan…_'

Jadi, siapa itu Levi? Dia cosplayer juga, sama seperti Eren tapi dia bukan seorang crossdresser. Dia seorang lelaki dan dia sudah menjalani hobi itu selama kurang lebih 18 tahun, lebih lama 5 tahun dari Eren. Berarti kira kira sekarang dia berusia 32 tahun, hmmm… Not Bad… Dia sudah cukup berpengalaman, sekitar 50 karakter dia perankan ditambah jumlah kostumnya yang sudah ada sekitar 40 kostum.

Eren tersenyum simpul menatap foto foto yang bertebaran di majalahnya. Jadi sebenarnya, sejak dahulu Eren ini ngefans sama cosplayer yang namanya Levi. Alasannya sebetulnya sederhana, karena Eren ingin sekali bisa jadi seorang lelaki. Tapi lihatlah saja dia sekarang, celana panjang dan pinggulnya sangat ramping seperti tubuh wanita, lalu lihatlah matanya yang tampak besar dan bibirnya yang merah merekah, belum lagi senyumnya yang manis dan rambut coklatnya dan tinggi badannya tampak seperti sosok idaman para wanita. Tapi tidak untuk ukuran dadanya, ya… Eren kan lelaki mana mungkin ada, tapi semua bisa diatur tentunya dengan bantuan Mikasa.

"Eren, Like a Newborn Star"Judul artikel ini cukup menarik perhatian mata kelabu untuk menatap lekat lekat gadis disampingnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa heran dan sangat tidak percaya. Mereka memang tampak sangat mirip dan lihatlah senyuman bangga Eren yang terlukis di bibirnya.

'Hei… Kau gadis manis di dalam majalah ini? Tidak salah lagi, sepertinya kau memang dia eh?' Iris matanya masih menatap iris hijau yang terus memperhatikan majalah yang ia baca, dan Eren sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia sedang diawasi.

Maksudnya coba lihat foto di majalah itu… Seorang gadis dengan balutan baju berwarna hitam dengan potongan baju yang kelewat seksi, membawa cambuk dan tatapan mata menggoda? Lalu wig pink dan battle suit dengan warna merah yang memiliki belahan yang tak kalah sensual dan itu foto di bawah air? Dan lihat itu seorang gadis manis dengan baju penuh manik manik yang membawa tongkat sihir yang manis?

'_Baiklah, gadis ini memang tidak terduga…_' Pikirnya selagi ia tersenyum licik dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada PSP-nya

Nah, akhirnya 2 jam sudah mereka lalui. Jam sudah mulai menunjukkan angka 11, perjalanan mereka tersisa 9 jam lagi harus mereka lalui sebelum mereka sampai di tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Baiklah, jadi sekarang mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Eren menatap jendela karena bosan dan pemuda di sampingnya hanya terdiam menatap film horror yang ia putar. Pemuda dengan iris kelabu ini terus menatap layar di kursi pesawatnya dan melihat film itu dengan tatapan datar. Seolah film horror di hadapannya itu bukanlah apa apa baginya, lagipula dia melihat film ini karena bosan dan ia belum mengantuk berkat bocah berisik di sampingnya. Disekitar mereka orang orang sudah mulai tertidur lelap, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang masih terbangun. Itupun hanya beberapa orang dengan wajah setengah sadar.

Eren sudah mati kedinginan berkat AC pesawat yang dinginnya bukan main, dia sudah menggigil sendiri. Pemuda pendek itu mendengus geli berkat tingkah gadis di sampingnya yang kelewat ceroboh.

'_Duh, ini cewe umur berapa sih? Kaya masih remaja 16 tahun aja… Padahal mungkin umurnya sudah 20-an_'

Eren melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, ia berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya. Ia mengarahkan kakinya menuju toilet, dan meninggalkan teman sebangkunya. Sementara pemuda bersurai hitam ini sudah tersenyum licik dan mematikan layar yang menarmpilkan adegan horror di hadapannya, ia menyeringai horror seperti film yang ia saksikan dari tadi.

'Dasar gadis ceroboh… Belum sadar juga dia…'

* * *

Memang tidak salah lagi kalau sebenarnya pemuda yang dari tadi duduk di sampingnya itu Levi. Levi, cosplayer yang tadi muncul di halaman majalah yang dibaca Eren dengan mata yang berbinar binar. Levi memanglah salah satu sosok cosplayer yang misterius, bahkan sampai sekarang tak ada seorangpun yang tau nama asli dari Levi. Bukan hanya namanya saja, mereka semua tidak pernah tau bagaimana sosok Levi jika tidak cosplay. Jadi, bukan hal yang aneh jika Eren tidaklah mengenal Levi bukan?

Levi menyeringai licik, ia melipat kedua tangannya menunggu sosok gadis yang tak kunjung kembali dari toilet. Mungkin sudah sekitar 15 menit ia didalam sana dan ia tidak keluar. Jadi ada apa dengan Eren? Apa dia mungkin pingsan di toilet? Atau mungkin dia sedang melakukan hal yang tidak tidak? Lagipula ini pesawat, apa mungkin dia mabuk lalu pingsan disana? Errr, ini pertama kalinya Levi merasa ada hal yang aneh menariknya untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet untuk mengecek keadaan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

'Oh Levi… Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau bisa khawatir dengan gadis seperti itu?'

Levi merasa seperti ada perang batin di dalam dirinya sendiri, rasanya seperti ada bisikan setan dan bisikan malaikat itu lho. Kau tau kan maksudnya? Seperti 2 pilihan yang satu berkata 'Ayolah Levi… Dia itu wanita… Mungkin saja kan dia pingsan atau dia lemah sampai tidak bisa keluar karena mabuk di pesawat?' dan 'Ah, ngapain juga peduli sama bocah… Nanti juga dia keluar sendiri, lagipula lebih enak begini… Bisa tenang tanpa terganggu oleh tingkah tingkah aneh yang diperbuah orang di sebelah…'. Ada konspirasi batin? Tentu, karena Eren wanita(?) iya… Sampai sekarangpun Levi belum tahu kan kalau Eren itu lelaki?

Jadi… 5 menit berlalu hingga akhirnya sudah hampir 20 menit Eren belum keluar dari toilet? Oke ada apa ini? Levi mulai agak curiga dengan gadis yang ada di sampingnya yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Apa mungkin dia ketiduran di dalam toilet? Levi yang penasaran segera meninggalkan bangkunya dan memakai jaket hitamnya dengan logo sayap menuju toilet.

Tanpa tunggu lagi Levi segera mendorong pintu toilet dan ternyata pintunya tidak di kunci? Ceroboh sekali kau Eren? Tanpa tunggu dan tanpa disuruh Levi segera masuk kedalam toilet yang ukurannya sempit. Hei ini toilet pesawat, toilet pesawat itu sangat sempit. Pemandangan seoarang gadis yang terduduk di kloset sambil menggigil menyambutnya.

'Dasar… Ternyata dia disini demi menghangatkan badannya begitu? Anak ini aneh sekali sih? Kenapa harus di kamar mandi juga?'

Levi langsung facepalm, sementara Eren segera melonjak terkejut menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya seolah dia ingin di raep oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Kelakuan Eren kali ini semakin membuat Rivaille yakin kalau ia wanita.

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Kau terlalu lama di dalam toilet, aku menunggumu bodoh…"

Eren langsung diam seribu bahasa. Menunggu? Pemuda pendek ini menunggunya? Apa mungkin Eren salah dengar? Tidak kok, dia tidak salah dengar. Levi menyandarkan diri di tembok, lebih tepatnya di hadapan Eren. Sampai Eren sendiri salah tingkah melihat pemuda pendek di hadapannya, dia mengalihkan matanya supaya tidak menemui iris kelabu yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau masuk ke dalam sini? Tahu namamu saja tidak…"

Eren menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dengan tatapan uke-nya seolah dia akan segera di serang oleh seme-nya. Levi sendiri juga merasa sangat akward pada situasi sekarang. Masa dia sudah berkali kali menggoda gadis di hadapannya ini tapi ia bahkan tidak tau namanya. Tanpa disuruh Levi segera mengulurkan namanya dan memalingkan wajahnya

"Namaku Rivaille… Kau?"

"Eren…"

Pemuda yang mengaku namanya Rivaille ini tersenyum licik dengan tatapan seolah berkata '_Bingo… Tuhkan aku benar…_'. Nah jadi disinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam kamar mandi yang sempit, hanya berdua dan entah bagaimana sekarang tempat itu terasa pengap. Eren yang tadinya ingin menghangantkan diri di dalam ruangan itu sekarang sudah mulai merasa kepanasan dan meraih gagang pintu.

"cklak… cklik… cklak… cklik…"

Oh tidak, gagang pintunya macet. Rivaille menatap heran Eren dan mengangkat alisnya tanda ia juga tak kalah bingung dengan situasi gadis di hadapannya. Eren terdiam seribu bahasa, tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin sendiri

'_Berdua, dalam ruangan yang besarnya Cuma 1 meter, bersama dengan orang yang bahkan namanya baru kau ketahui, udara pengap… Apa ini acara komedi TV? Mana kamera tersembunyinya… Aku ingin melambaikan tanganku karena sudah nggak kuat lagi…_' Eren merasa sakit hati merenungi nasibnya yang dari tadi sial terus.

'_KAMI-SAMA! COBAAN APA LAGI YANG AKAN KAU BERIKAN PADA EREN TAMVAN INI?_'Kokoro Eren sudah cukup sakit, dan anehnya dia masih belum sadar kalau semua kesialan yang ia dapatkan itu berasa dari pemuda pendek yang sekarang menatapnya.

"Hei… Kenapa kau?"

Eren masih terdiam, sementara Rivaille meraih gagang pintu yang dipegang Eren.

"cklak… cklik… cklak… cklik…"

Pintunya macet dan sekarang jam 12 malam. Siapa coba yang masih bangun jam segini? Rasanya, mungkin hanya sang pilot yang masih terbangun jam segini. Rivaille menghela nafas, kokoronya lelah. Sepertinya mereka berdua harus bertahan didalam sana sampai ada yang sadar kalau mereka tak ada di bangkunya. Jadi akan ngapain saja mereka di dalam sana?

* * *

Rivaille diam, Eren diam. Mereka diam dan hanya menatap lantai. Entah tak tau berapa lama lagi mereka harus terdiam disana. Jadi mereka sudah diam begitu selama kurang lebih 15 menit, berhubung Rivaille sudah jengkel dia sudah mulai bosan hanya dengan terdiam dan menatap gadis di hadapannya. Kali ini tidak ada PSP, karena Rivaille meninggalkannya di bangkunya dan tentu saja Handphone. Mana mungkin mereka akan menyalakan handphone di tengah pesawat? Bisa makan korban nanti.

Tetap dengan tatapan sedatar mesin papan penggilas baju Rivaille berdiri dan berusaha menutup matanya, sepertinya dia berusaha tertidur dalam posisi berdiri. Sementara Eren duduk diatas kloset dan menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan yang tak kalah bosan.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku dan tidur?"

"Hmmm…"

Cukup dengan anggukan, Rivaille menjawab pertanyaan Eren. Mata hijaunya segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain karena bosan.

"Jangan tidur dong… Aku takut…"

Rivaille heran sendiri. 'Dalam ruangan sekecil itu dan jarak se dekat itu anak ini bisa takut? Hebat…'. Ia mendecih pelan dan membuka matanya lagi memperhatikan iris hijau di hadapannya. Eren mulai kepanasan dan ia mulai mengipasi dirinya sendiri, keringat mulai keluar membasahi tubuhnya. Memberi kesan tersendiri bagi Rivaille yang melihatnya 'Not Bad… Huh?' pikirnya selagi ia menyeringai.

"Baiklah… Aku tak akan tidur… Tapi ada syaratnya…"

Iris hijaunya segera berpindah focus pada iris kelabu milik pria di hadapannya. Iris kelabu Rivaille mendekat kearah Eren membuatnya semakin gugup, keringatnya mengalir dengan deras di pelipisnya. Pipinya sukses merona merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Buat aku terbangun…"

Eren terdiam, dia mencoba mencerna maksud kata kata penuh arti Rivaille. Sepertinya dia masih belum connect dengan maksud Rivaille yang 'ambigay'.

"Errr… Maksudnya?"

Eren memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia kebingungan, dan Rivaille segera meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Eren dan mengusapnya dengan pelan selagi bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman licik.

"Apa aku harus memberi tahumu bocah?"

Eren masih terdiam dan menatap iris kelabu Rivaille, jantungnya mulai kacau sendiri. Eren nyengir, dia bukan nyengir karena senang tapi karena bingung. 'Kau terlalu dekat Rivaille' pikir Eren dalam hati. Eren yang terlalu kelewat polos walau umurnya udah kepala 2 itu masih tidak mengerti tujuan Rivaille.

"Errr… Sepertinya tidak…"

"Baiklah daripada aku setres disini, lebih baik aku mendobrak pintu ini…"

"APA? Errr… Lebih baik jangan deh, ini kan sudah malam… Kalau ribut nanti akan membangungkan orang" Eren segera meraih tangan Rivaille dan berusaha mencegahnya untuk menghantamkan tangannya secara kasar kearah pintu.

"Oh, jadi kau mau mengunggu sampai besok pagi dan ditemukan dengan keadaan yang sudah kacau balau begitu?" Eren terdiam

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau…"

"Nah, kalau begitu kenapa kau tak membantuku gadis bodoh?"

Seketika Eren kicep sendiri saat dia dipanggil bodoh, karena dia merasa jengkel disebut bodoh oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya. Eren langsung membuang wajahnya dan memonyongkan bibirnya karena jengkel

"Ogah, aku tak mau…"

"Kenapa kau? Kalau begitu buar ku buka sendiri…"

Tanpa tunggu lagi Rivaille sudah memasang kuda kuda dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya diikuti dengan kakinya yang siap menendang pintu kamar mandi dan cukup dengan sebuah fabulous kick dan sebuah hantaman keras, pintu kamar mandi itupun mulai rusak dan tentu saja pintu itu belum rusak sepenuhnya. Eren kembali angkat bicara

"Hei, kau merusak pintunya tau…"

"Hei, kalau kau tak merusak pintu ini mereka tidak akan pernah tau kalau pintu ini rusak, bahkan sampai penerbangan berikutnya… Kau mau terus tinggal dalam pesawat ini?" Eren menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala saja cukup.

"Kalau kau mengerti bantu aku kalau begitu…"

Eren segera ikut mengambil kuda kuda dan bersiap menendang pintu, dalam 3 hitungan dan 3 kali hantaman pintu nista yang mengurung mereka akhirnya terbuka. Sayangnya, suara dibrakan pintu yang mereka ciptakan cukup keras sehingga membangunkan penumpang lainnya. Mata mereka langsung menuju pada 2 target yang berdiri di depan toilet pesawat diikuti dengan senyuman nista dan imajinasi liar para penumpang yang membayangkan keributan yang tercipta didalam sana. '_Lihat itu, pasti itu cowonya gak bisa nahan diri jadi menyerang itu cewe_', '_Mereka kocak sekali ya? Seperti pasangan baru jadian'_. Dan banyak komentar absurb lainnya menemani perjalanan Eren dan Rivaille kembali duduk ke bangku mereka.

* * *

"E… Ren… Eren… EREN…"

Suara lembut tapi keras ini sangat khas, suara seorang Mikasa yang membangunkan Eren ditengah cahaya matahari yang bersinar dari jendela pesawat. Eren mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dan membiarkan iris hijaunya mengangkap sinar matahari paginya.

"Mikasa… Aku masih mengantuk…" Eren kembali menarik selimutnya dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

"Eren, kita sudah sampai… Kau mau terus didalam pesawat?"

Eren segera melonjak terkejut dan menatap bangku kosong di sampingnya dan sebuah PSP hitam yang ada di sampingnya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas semalam Rivaille memaikan PSP hitam di sampingnya, Eren segera meraih PSP hitam di sampingnya dan berlari keluar pesawat berusaha mengejar pemiliknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Mikasa… Aku ingin pergi sebentar, nanti aku akan menghubungimu begitu selesai…"

"Eren… Kau mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah aku mau mengembalikan PSP ini pada pemiliknya…"

"EREN…" Mikasa hanya menatap Eren dari kejauhan meninggalkannya disana, sementara adiknya melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan mengejar Rivaille. Mikasa agak heran dengan kelakuan Eren kali ini, ia jarang sekali mengejar orang yang baru dia temui.

Eren menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia mencapai tempat pengambilan koper, ia mencari sosok pendek dengan jaket hitam yang semalam ada di sampingnya. Ia menatap ribuan kerumunan manusia yang lalu lalang didalam bandara sana.

Ia mencari sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam dalam ribuan kerumunan manusia yang membanjiri bandara, ia bingung mencari sosok itu. Semua sosok yang ia lihat terlalu banyak, tidak mungkin jika ia mencarinya sekarang, mungkin saja pemuda itu sudah menghilang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya bukan?

Eren terenyum miris dan mendekatkan PSP di tangannya ke dadanya selagi ia tersenyum tipis. Ia hanya memiliki satu harapan

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Rivaille"

Ia berbalik dan pergi menyambut Mikasa yang sudah ada di belakangnya dengan tumpukan koper yang siap ia bawa untuk pergi ke suatu tempat

"Nah, jadi sekarang kita harus bersiap menghadapi apa yang ada di depan mata…"

"Eren… Ayo berangkat…" Sambut Mikasa yang sudah membawa barang barang Eren dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan bandara.

* * *

"Petra Ral dan Eren di 201, Mikasa dan Christa di 200 lalu Jean dan Levi di 203… Jadi kita harus berpisah disini Eren… Sampai ketemu nanti…" Tukas Mikasa yang mengambil tumpukan koper guess star yang berjejer di depan mereka. Sebetulnya koper mereka baru saja selesai di cek oleh petugas pengamanan. Seperti biasa, buat mencegah mereka membawa barang yang berbahaya… Errr… Maksudku barang bahaya disini itu barang peledak dan benda tajam yang membahayakan nyawa.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti…" Eren segera meraih tas berwarna biru dan kotak makeupnya ditemani dengan 5 buah pedangnya dan sayap besarnya.

"Butuh bantuan sobat kecil?" Eren segera mendecih sebal mendengar suara ini. Suara baritone yang khas milik seorang pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan.

"Jean… Kenapa mereka mengundang pemuda kuda sepertimu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tampan Eren…"

Jean mulai usil dan mencolek pipi Eren dengan tatapan sok gantengnya. Eren lansung najis sendiri, Jean memang sering merayunya tanpa tau kalau Eren ini lelaki. Mikasa yang melihat perlakuan Jean tanpa tunggu segera menginjak Kaki pemuda dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi.

"Jean… Kalau kau merayu Eren… Lakukan dengan baik"

Jean terdiam menatap Mikasa dan tidak membalas apapun seolah dia kicep sediri. Eren yang merasa di bela segera tersenyum licik dan memulai untuk membuat Jean ikutan sebal.

"Jangan jangan… Mereka mengundangmu kesini karena mereka butuh seekor kuda Jean"

"APA KATAMU?" Jean naik pitam, Mikasa segera menghela nafas dan mendorong wajah mereka berdua.

"Kalau mau bertengkar jangan disini… Lebih baik kalian segera masuk kedalam ruangan ganti atau…"

'CETARRR CETARRR CETARRR…' Suara cambuk ala Sheryl Nome mau konser dari Fandom sebelah terdengar dari tangan Mikasa yang mulai mengayunkan propertinya dengan suara yang menggelegar. Eren sendiri pun segera kicep dan berlari secepatnya menuju ruang gantinya ditemani dengan Jean yang ngekor karena ketakutan pada Mikasa.

Begitu pintu ruangannya terbuka 2 buah kaca ukuran besar tampak dengan jelas dengan sorotan lampu yang akan membantunya makeup. Eren segera tersenyum dan meletakkan semua barang bawaannya di dekat meja Riasnya.

Sambil tersenyum kecil Eren segera memulai acara makeupnya, dimulai dengan pembersih wajah lalu ia menyiramnya dengan air. Lapisan Fondation dan bedak mulai ia oleskan perlahan pada wajahnya yang cantik membuatnya tampak seperti boneka porserlin cina. Ia memulai semuanya dan menghias wajahnya dengan bayangan bayangan cantik dari eyeshadow, blush on, Lipgloss, bulu mata palsu dan Eyeliner. Seolah ia melukis sosok baru di wajahnya, meninggalkan seorang Eren Jeager yang berevolusi menjadi sosok lain yang jauh berbeda.

'DOK DOK DOK…'Sebuah ketukan pintu yang manis diikuti dengan sapaan kata "Permisi" menjadi bumbu manis yang akan menemani Eren berevolusi menjadi sosok dewi cantik.

"Eren-san…" Sambut seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan. Ia tersenyum manis keibuan menyapa Eren ditengah kesibukannya memoleskan eye shadow putih di kelopak matanya.

"Petra?" Eren bahagia mendengar kawannya datang. Petra ini merupakan salah satu senpai Eren, dia cukup berjasa dan sering mengajarkan makeup pada Eren saat dia masih junior dulu. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah bisa bersinar bersama.

"Kak Petra… Aku kangen padamu kakak…" Eren segera memeluk senpainya yang terkenal cantik, manis dan kreatif. Petra segera menahan Petra agar tak memeluknya.

"Eren… Tahan Eren… Jangan terbawa suasana… Kau makin lama makin cantik ya? Aku tak menyangkan Eren yang ada disini itu kau…" Eren tersenyum miris, nyaris saja ia lupa kalau dia ini laki laki karena terbawa suasana.

"Tapi aku kangen sekali pada kakak…" Petra segera memeluk Eren layaknya anakanya sendiri. Yah, itu semua karena sifat keibuan dari Petra sendiri itu kok…

"Aku tak menyangka setelah 3 tahun aku pergi kau jadi makin cantik Eren… Aku nyaris tidak percaya sekarang kau ada disini…"

"Sama kak…"

"Ngomong ngomong… Hari ini, kau mau jadi apa Eren?" Mata Petra sudah berbinar binar melihat Eren yang mulai tampak cantik seperti boneka porselin.

"Erza-nya Fairytail kak, Yang Set armor perak itu lho…"

"APA? KAU KEREN EREN… Aku merasa kalah darimu" Seolah Petra tak percaya, ia segera menepuk bahu Eren dan mengeluarkan peralatan Makeupnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku juga tak akan kalah darimu Eren" sambung Petra yang membuat Eren mengacungkan jempolnya pada kakak kelasnya.

Tanpa terasa waktu berputar terus dan setelah kurang lebih 2 jam mereka mem-permak wajah mereka menjadi dewi yang cantik suara ketukan pintu mulai mengganggu mereka. Sepertinya itu suara dari panitia penyelenggara yang memanggil mereka berdua untuk segera keluar.

"Eren… Petra? Kalian sudah selesai? Rundown acara kalian tinggal 10 menit lagi…"

"Sebentar…" Jawab mereka bersamaan. Karena sifat Eren yang ceroboh dan gampang panic, tanpa pikir ia segera memakai stoking hitan dan memasang wig hitam dengan hiasan bunga yang terjuntai dengan manis diatas kepalanya, hingga Petra menyadari sesuatu.

"Errr… Eren… Kau Yakin kau jadi Erza? Itu wig warna hitam lho… Bukan merah…"

Eren menganga sendiri melihat dirinya di kaca. Wig yang ia gunakan bukanlah wignya, begitu juga dengan highells dan hiasan bunga mawarnya. Eren segera mengacak acak tasnya hingga Petra angkat bicara.

"Itu kostum Zhen Ji-ku Eren…"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ini kak? Ini kan kostummu? Lalu jangan jangan…" Petra segera mengeluarkan isi tasnya, dan betul dugaannya. Kostum yang ada di dalam tasnya adalah kostum milik Eren.

"Ini Erza mu kan Eren?"

Eren mengangguk, ini semua karena kecerobohan nya sendiri. Waktu berjalan dan ketukan pintu kembali terdengar, tanda waktu semakin sempit. Petra segera menghela nafasnya

"Dengar Eren… Hari ini kita bertukar kostum saja… Aku akan jadi Erza dan kau akan jadi Zhenji… Dan tolong diingat… Hari ini producer game akan melihatmu memakai kostum ini… Bawakan karakter ini dengan baik…"

"Zhenji ini sangat loyal, dia sangat mencintai suaminya… Dan salah satu dari 6 cosplayer yang ada disini kudengar akan jadi suaminya… Semoga kau beruntung Eren…" Petra segera meninggalkan Eren membawa kostum Erza dan memakainya dengan cepat. Sementara Eren masih terdiam satu satunya wajah yang memungkinkan untuk menggukan baju itu hanyalah Jean. Dengan ajaibnya dia membayangkan Jean yang akan menjadi 'suami'-nya.

"TIDAKKK! AKU GAK MAU" Teriak Eren yang membuat para panitia sakit kuping mendengarnya.

TBC

AUTHOR NOTE:

Minna-sannn~ Balik lagi sama Nayanayo D'Fangcchi~ #melambai. Sebelumnya Aku Minta maaf aku bikin Eren di cerita ini rada aneh, disini ceritanya si Eren itu crossdresser karena memang entah kenapa di mataku Eren itu tampak cantik dan punya struktur badan yang hampir sama kaya perempuan, berhubung dia itu tinggi jenjang dan matanya lebar (kalo mata lebar itu punya potensi buat jadi moe lho #plak) Lalu ditambah dengan muka baby-face-nya Eren #plok. Pada dasarnya disini Eren itu cowo tulen kok… Dia memang crossdresser, tapi Cuma pas cosplay doang kok… kalo keseharian dia tetep cowo, Cuma sering dikira cewe tomboy karena mukanya yang manis... #bingung gimana ngomongnya nih

Sebenernya aslinya aku pengen nggambarin Eren ini kaya Kaname cosplayer itu lho, tapi entah kenapa akhirnya aku berpikir buat bikin Eren seorang crossdresser #plok. Lalu buat Rivaille dia memang tipe pangeran kan ya? #plok. Kalo buat reverensi karakter yang bakal di cosplay-kan Rivaille di cerita ini aku ambil dari karakter karakter yang pernah di cosplaykan sama Reika. Sisanya sih, semua dari imajinasi liar si Author gila ditambah beberapa hal dari cerita ini pengalamannya si author selama jadi cosplayer dan beberapa temannya author yang juga cosplayer (tapi sayangnya author ini bukan crossdresser).

Baiklah, kalau begitu… Sekian dulu cerita ini, semoga aja kalian suka… Kalu kalian punya pendapat silahkan disampaikan di Review, akan ku sambut dengan senang hati, mungkin bisa membantuku untuk chapter chapter kedepan (selama bukan flame)… Lanjut atau nggak tergantung dari respon pembaca saja… Soalnya author nulis ini cukup menguras pengalaman author selama terjun di dunia cosplayer (soalnya belum lama author jadi cosplayer)…

Nah jadi~ Terima kasih sudah di baca sampai disini~

Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak dan Review?

Terima Kasih~

With Love: Nayanayo D'Fangcchi


	2. Chapter 2

Kau tau, setiap kali aku membuat kostumku aku pasti akan memikirkannya baik baik. Tak hanya dari perpotongan pola kainnya saja, tapi warna, kualitas dan tekstur kain, lalu manik manik, perpotongan pita pita, bordir dan motif serta corak, warna wig yang akan dipakai, detail dari property serta senjata, bentuk sepatu atau sarung tangannya serta aksesoris atau tusuk konde atau jepit rambut atau anting anting yang bahkan kadang nyaris tak terlihat akan ku buat.

Alasannya sebenarnya itu sederhana sih, karena aku tak ingin merusak karakter yang aku cintai. Karena itu bagiku kostum itu memiliki nyawa. Terkadang mereka tampak seperti seragam sekolah biasa atau sebuah gaun pengantin putih standart seperti yang disewakan di tempat orang wedding pada umunya, tapi sesungguhnya bagiku baju itu memiliki jiwa yang akan membangkitkan karakter idolaku setiap kali kau memakainya.

Setiap kali aku mengenakan kostumku aku berusaha untuk masuk kedalam karakter yang aku cintai, walau aku tau itu bukan hal yang mudah. Setiap karakter itu sangatlah unik di mataku, nyaris tak pernah ada karakter yang benar benar sama jika kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Misalnya siapa yaaa… Hmmm bagaimana kalau Oichi? Nah, dia saja… Karakter Oichi ini terkesan sangat mirip dengan Xiao Qiao.

Errr… Aku pernah mengambil karakter pinky ini lho, tapi pada saat aku belum se-terkenal sekarang pastinya dan kalian mungkin sudah banyak yang lupa. Jadi begini, mereka suka warna pink, bunga sakura, ceria, dan memiliki design dan gaya rambut yang nyaris mirip. Tapi kau tau, saat aku mencoba kedua karakter ini aku merasa perbedaan yang sangat drastis. Oichi, seorang putri berusaha ceria walau suaminya dibunuh kakaknya dan Xiao Qiao, seorang gadis yang selalu membuat keributan dan membawa keceriaan di kerjaannya. Nah berbeda bukan? Bahkan dari caraku harus tersenyum saja harus berbeda, salah salah aku akan merusak karakter.

Aku sangat tak ingin merusak idolaku, salah salah bukannya orang orang akan mencintai karakter yang aku bawakan malah membencinya. Kenapa aku takut orang membenci karakter yang aku bawakan? Karena setiap kali kostum, wig dan makeup terpasang di tubuhku, aku ingin benar benar membuat karakter itu hidup dan membuat orang berpikir 'Lihat… Karakter itu sungguh keluar dari TV… Bahkan dari cara berjalan dan cara bicaranya saja mirip'. Saat mereka bisa merasakan hal itu sebenarnya aku barulah merasakan rasa puas pada diriku sendiri karena secara tak langsung aku berhasil membuat mereka mengenal karakter yang aku bawakan.

Tapi sayangnya hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku harus membawakan karakter yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui dengan benar benar baik.

* * *

"_**Our Perfect Mask"**_

**Disclamer:**  
_Shingeki no Kyojin itu punya Isayama-san dan Cao Pi, Zhen Ji dan Guo Jia itu punya Techmo Koei, Erza-nya Fairy Tail itu Punya Hiro Mashima. Sheryl Nome itu Punya Aoki Hayato, dan kawan kawannya (meskipun aku hanya sebut nama mereka)_

**Warning:**  
_AU, Crosdresser!Eren, Cosplayer!Rivaille, RiRen, OOC (Buat jaga jaga), Geje, Abal, Panjang yang nggak karuan, Banyak nama karakter dari fandom sebelah bertebaran. Typo (buat jaga jaga), Alur kecepetan, Nudity (di chapter depan sepertinya) Dan Kawan Kawan yang sejenisnya. Kalo gak suka, silahkan pencet back #bows_

* * *

Pintu kamar Eren terbuka, sebuah suling berwarna ungu dengan motif mawar digenggam Eren dengan manis. Sementara Petra agak kesulitan keluar dari kamar berkat sayap ukuran besarnya, ditemani dengan 5 buah pedang yang sekarang sudah melayang di punggung Petra. Eren membantu kawannya keluar dari ruangannya. Dilorong depan ruang gantinya ia sudah bisa melihat saudaranya.

Mikasa dengan balutan kostum berwarna biru dilengkapi dengan wig pink gradasi kuning, boots, topi dan cambuk menyambut Eren dengan heran. Matanya menatap Eren dari atas ke bawah, mulai dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dan sebaliknya secara berkali kali diliputi dengan perasaan heran. Eren sendiri merasa seperti sedang di interogasi dengan adiknya yang tampan(?). Yah, benar adiknya tampak semakin kejam dengan kostum polisi yang seolah olah siap untuk mem-bondage Eren.

'PLIS MIK… PLIS BANGET… JANGAN TANYA… Aku sudah cukup gila membayangkan Jean yang akan jadi partnerku hari ini… 'sayangnya salah dugaan kokoro-nya

"Eren? Kenapa malah Petra yang memakai kostummu? Ada apa denganmu?" Seketika Eren tertawa garing.

"Kostum kita ketukar… Karena sudah mepet waktunya, jadi yaaa… Kita tukar saja sekalian…" Mikasa menghela nafasnya, dia merasa lega. Dia juga merasa sedikit bahagia karena saudaranya tak harus memakai kostum yang beratnya bukan kepalang satu itu. Sebenarnya itu salah Eren sendiri yang nekat membuat baju itu langsung dari aluminium agar tampak bersinar kalau dipakai foto, padahal Mikasa sudah menyarankannya membuatnya dari maket.

"Untunglah Eren… Kau tak harus memakai baju berat itu, harusnya kau buat baju itu dari maket saja Eren…"

"Tapi Aku lebih suka dari Aluminium Mikasa… Dia tampak lebih bersinar…" Pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut, pasangan kakak adik ini nyaris melupakan Erza yang sekarang kesulitan berjalan karena ulah Eren. Petra mulai tampak lelah, padahal dia barusaja keluar dari ruang ganti. Yah, semoga saja Petra tidak mengutuki Eren yang tampan dan ceroboh karena bajunya yang berat

"WOW~ Aku tak menyangka kau akan memamerkan pahamu Eren…"

Iris hijau Eren segera mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Jean sudah tampak rapi selayaknya pujangga cina kuno dengan stik bilyard(?) bermotif naga di tangannya. 'WHAT? JEAN YANG COSPLAY SUAMIKU… KAMPRET! KENAPA SI KUDA? GAK ADA YANG MUTU DIKIT APA?' Eren kembali mengutuk dirinya, dugaannya benar. Dia harus berpasangan dengan kuda jelek yang sekarang sudah pakai rambut pirang.

"Diam kau kuda cina… Harusnya kau kemari memakai kostum kuda… Kau tampak aneh dengan kostum pujangga Cina…"

"Hei… Kau Tau kau terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran Zhenji… Apa lagi higheels mu itu… Kau akan membuat Caopi mu tampak semakin pendek…"

"Dengar Jean… Harusnya kau pakai highells juga kalau begitu…"

"APA? Kau kira aku yang sudah tinggi nan tampan ini akan pakai highells? Tentu saja tidak Eren… Aku ingin jadi pujangga ganteng Eren…"

Eren sebenarnya merasa makin brokoro. Alasannya sih sederhana, karena dia ini kan lelaki tulen tapi selalu dikira wanita. 'OH MAMA CARLA OH PAPA GRISHA! SALAH APA EREN INI? MAMA DULU NGIDAM APA SIH KOK AKU JADI BEGINI' Eren mengutuk(?) orang tuanya, jangan di tiru ya adik adik

"Katamu kau tak ingin terlihat pendek bukan? Kenapa tidak pakai highells saja" Eren sepertinya masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari Jean.

"Hei… Kalian ini kenapa selalu ribut sih?" 'CETAR CETAR CETAR…' Mikasa kembali mengayunkan cambuknya, sepertinya Mikasa tampak sangat berbahaya dengan balutan kostum polisi-nya Sheryl Nome.

Dari kejauhan 2 sosok terakhir yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, seorang gadis kecil dengan balutan kostum berwarna merah dengan sebuah bola yang melayang di tangannya dilengkapi dengan 9 buah Ekor yang melayang di belakangnya menghiasinya. Wajah cantiknya tersenyum, dia tampak sangat sempurna untuk menjadi tokoh legenda yang cantik. Ahri, the nine tailed Fox

"Hai Semua…" Sambutnya seraya melambaikan tangan dan berlari pelan dibantu dengan para crew yang mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan Ekornya yang terlalu besar.

"Wow… Andai Reiner ada disini…" Kata Jean melihat kedatangan Christa sang dewi cantik yang bersinar menyaingi baju petra yang memang bersinar(?) karena terbuat dari aluminum. Rasanya kasihan sekali kau Petra, usahamu memakai kostum itu dikalahkan oleh Christa. Tabahkan dirimu Petra, author masih menyangimu kok… #plok

Sayangnya mata Eren tertuju pada sosok yang ada di sampingnya. Seorang pria pendek dengan balutan baju berwarna ungu dilengkapi dengan jubah bergambar phoenix dan 2 buah pedang. Dia merupakan sosok idola Eren yang selalu dia lihat dari majalah, dulu Eren pernah sekali bertemu dengannya. Sayangnya saat itu dia belum se tenar sekarang, dan Levi pasti tidak ingat kalau Eren pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Hooo… Bocah itu lagi…" Levi menyeringai kecil sementara ia berjalan mendekati kerumunan guess star yang sudah ramai sendiri. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Levi ini tidak suka suasana yang terlalu ramai. Ditengah keramaian para guess yang sedang reuni sendiri layaknya anak SD yang sudah lama gak ketemu, suara panitia memecah keheningan.

"Kalian hari ini ada dipecah menjadi 4 grup… Masing masing dari kalian memiliki booth foto dan kalian harus standby disana untuk promosi game atau anime dari karakter yang kalian cosplaykan ini… Jadi susunannya seperti ini… Mikasa, kau ada di booth Macross Frontier yang ada di dekat pintu masuk… Kemudian Petra ada di booth Anim*x berhubung mereka memintamu ada disana untuk promosi Fairy tail, Christa berhubung panitia mengadakan pertandingan game online League of Legend kau standby disana saja, dan yang terakhir Levi, Jean dan Eren… Kalian standby di dekat panggung, kalian akan promosi game kalian"

Eren terdiam, dia harus berpisah dari Mikasa saudaranya seorang diri, bahkan sekarang dia galau tak tau harus bahagia karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan idolanya atau harus galau karena bersama dengan kuda yang hobi nge bully Eren.

"Eren? Kau tak apa? Atau mungkin kau ingin tukar kostum denganku?" Mikasa menawarkan Eren tawaran yang absurb, sebenarnya tujuannya Mikasa ini Cuma 1 kok sodara sodara. Dia nggak ingin Eren disentuh oleh 2 kutu yang akan menemaninya. Errr… Maksudnya Jean dan Levi.

"Mikasa? Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Christa mulai mencegah Mikasa, karena dia mengerti perasaan Eren. Sebenarnya nasib Christa ini tidak jauh jauh dari Eren kok, berhubung hari ini dia bisa bebas dari Ymir, partner Christa yang terlalu overprotektif juga sih.

"Aku akan melindungimu Eren… Panggil namaku 3x jika kau membutuhkanku(?)… Karena watashiwa TSUYOI…" Mikasa mengangkat cambuknya, membuat semua menganga melihatnya. Kecuali Jean yang malah berbinar binar. Yah, biasa, Jean ini ngefans sama Mikasa kok… Alasan dia nge-bully Eren itu sebenarnya karena dia itu sebel ama Eren yang selalu sama Mikasa. Ahhh, namanya juga takdir Jean… Author paham perasaanmu kok…

"Baiklah, aku akan segera berangkat…" Christa yang sudah merasa suntuk berkat kebisingan tingkat absurd memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kerumunan teman temannya yang semakin mirip radio rusak.

"Oke… Kalau begitu sebentar lagi panitia dari turnamen game akan menjemputmu…" Ujar seorang panitia yang membuat Christa segera digiring keluar dari ruangan. Begitu pintu terbuka, suara teriakan fans segera menggema menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Setelah ini Mikasa dan Petra akan segera dijemput juga… Lalu kalian bertiga akan berangkat terkahir" Begitulah perintah panitia, yang membuat Eren berjalan mendekat ke Jean. Eren menatap Jean dengan senyumannya yang terkenal moe dan manis, Jean merinding disko dibuatnya. Oh lihatlah, Eren sekarang bersandar di dekat bahu Jean.

"HEI EREN… KAU INI KENAPA SIH… KAU SUDAH KONSLET YA?"

"Tak apa kok Jean…" Eren kembali tersenyum, dia meniru gaya senyuman dewi milik Christa yang konon bisa membuat cowo manapun megap megap kaya ikan keluar dari air

"KAMPRET KAU… JANGAN BUAT AKU MERINDING KENAPA…"

"Hei, ini untuk latihan… Karakterku sangat sayang pada suaminya bukan?" Jean facepalm sendiri. 'Eren ini terlalu polos atau terlalu bodo sih? Kau gak pernah main game ya?' Jean mengutuk Eren yang terus mendekatinya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar binar yang sukses membuat Jean ingin memakan Eren bulat bulat.

"Hei… Eren… Kemari sebentar…" Panggil Petra yang tampak menahan tawanya.

"Errr… Ada apa kak?"

"Pssst… Pelan pelan aja…" Petra berbisik pelan, dia berharap Mikasa, Jean atau Levi mendengarnya

"Kenapa sih kak?"

"Errr… Kau mau homo sama Jean ya Eren?" Eren kicep seketika, sementara Petra terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Eren.

"Tentu saja tidak… Sampai para titan joget heavy rotation pun aku tak mau dengan kuda jelek itu Senpai…"

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekatinya? Kalau kau mau, aku memberimu restu lho… Lagian kalian tampak lucu"

"Ogah kak… Ngomong ngomong karakternya Jean kan Suami-nya Zhen Ji ya senpai?" Petra segera terkekeh akibat menahan tawanya sendiri mendengarnya. Mungkin saja kalau bukan karena pedang yang menempel di punggungnya, Petra akan ketawa gulung gulung di tanah berkat Eren. 'AMPUN EREN… Kau ini terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh sih? Jangan jangan main game saja gak pernah…'

"PETRA… MIKASA… KALIAN BERANGKAT SEKARANG…" Panggil panitia dengan suara yang cukup menggelegar. Petra yang sebenarnya berniat memberi tahu sesuatu pada Eren pun batal, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Eren dong…

"Oke, sampai nanti waktu jam makan siang Eren…" Eren melambai dengan lunglai dan lemas. Eren merasa bosan sering dipasangkan dengan kuda tamvan yang sekarang ia yakini sebagai suami dari karakternya.

"Oi Eren… Tidakkah kau kadang berpikir kalau kau terlalu tinggi untuk cosplay karakter wanita?"

Eren langsung kicep, sudah bolak balik dia dikatai orang seperti itu dan rasanya sudah kaya makan nasi. Sebetulnya sih Eren emang udah kebal sama pertanyaan macem itu, cuma tetep aja rasanya tetep aja brokoro kalo inget pertanyaan itu lagi. 'Sumpah, kampret lu Jean… Andai kau tau kalau aku ini lelaki tulen…'

"Errr… Kadang aku berpikir begitu sih, sayangnya… Aku tak bisa… Karene bentuk rahangku sangat kelihatan wanita… Sudah kucoba berkali kali untuk meng-shading rahangku.. tapi begitu pakai wig pendek langsung seperti wanita"

"Pfttt… Kasihan sekali dirimu ya… Kapan kapan belajarlah dengan masternya" tunjuk Jean pada dirinya sendiri yang bikin Eren kicep seketika.

"Ayo… Kalian bertiga, sekarang kaliah harus pergi ke backstage…" Suara panitia kembali memecah pembicaraan mereka yang makin tak jelas arahnya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Eren segera berjalan di samping Jean yang ia yakini sebagai suami dari karakternya. Maka selama Eren melalui lautan fansnya dia tanpa sungkan dan tanpa pamrih(?) menggandeng tangan Jean yang berjalan di depannya.

"Oh bocah… Kau tak pernah belajar sejarah ya?" Levi ingin facepalm melihat kelakuan Zhen Ji… Errr maksudnya Eren yang berjalan bersama Jean

* * *

"Selanjutnya kita langsung panggil saja beberapa jagoan dari game kita yang baru saja Rilis ini…" Begitulah suara si MC botak yang secara nggak langsung memanggil Eren, Jean dan Levi buat naik keatas panggung.

"Jean… Kau naik dulu… Nanti baru disusul Levi dan yang terakhir Eren… Setiap kali ada bunyi gong… Itu berarti sinyal kalian harus masuk…"

"Oke… kalau begitu aku masuk sekarang…" Jawab Jean

Dimulai dari Jean, dengan backsound suara gong kerajaan cina dan suara musik classic diikuti dengan beberapa slide show foto foto perjalan Jean cosplay ditampilkan dan si kuda naik ke panggung dengan fabulous. 'OH KAMI SAMA… KENAPA KUDA SIALAN ITU TAMPAK FABULOUS? Apa suaminya si Zhen Ji se Fabulous itu? Beda sekali ama Jean…' Oh… Sepertinya Eren terkesan dengan Jean.

Panitia memberikan tanda ok pada Levi, tanpa tunggu lagi ia segera pergi meninggalkan Eren seorang diri di backstage. Suara pedang yang saling memukul menjadi backsound nya diiringi dengan suara kecapi dengan alunan nada yang cepat dan tegas, sungguh mewakili karakter Levi yang mirip dengan seperti sebelumnya juga beberapa slide show foto foto Levi selama perjalanannya mengiringi masuknya Levi.

Terakhir, giliran Eren yang diberikan suara alunan seruling yang lembut dan gemulai, sungguh melukiskan Eren yang anggun dan cantik bukan? Begitu Eren memasuki panggung, ribuan kelopak mawar dijatuhkan, seakan seorang ratu berjalan menuju tahtanya. Oh Eren… Kau sangat fabulous, author juga pengen Eren #plok

"AHHH ZHEN JI! ADA CAO PI~~~! KYAAAA GUO JIA KELUAR DARI GAME!" Begitulah suara yang terdengar begitu ketiganya berdiri bersamaan. Tanpa tunggu Eren segera melambai dengan cantik dan memamerkan senyuman 5000 watt yang bikin para cowo doki doki selagi Eren dengan jeniusnya menggandeng tangan Jean yang ada di sampingnya.

'Bocah oh bocah… Sepertinya kau tidak pernah main game… Harusnya kau mainkan PSPku…' Levi mendecih melihat kelakuan Eren yang entah polos atau mungkin bodoh errr sebenarnya Eren belum tahu. Tenang Levi, Eren sebenarnya tak berniat selingkuh(?) kok…

"Wah, kalian bertiga fabulous sekali hari ini… Rasanya hari ini aku seperti disambut oleh para keluarga bangsawan Cina…" Begitulah ujar si MC botak kecil dengan dasi pitanya yang membuatnya tampak seperti bocah ceroboh

"Terima kasih…" Jean tersenyum ala pangeran lagi tebar pesona kaya di acara Take me out sambil melambaikan tangannya layaknya Mr Universe (anggap saja ada ya sodara sodara…)

"KYAAA JEAN SAMA!" Para fangirl berteriak histeris selagi mereka mengangkat poster bergambar Jean. Eren kicep 'KUDA KAMPRET! Kenapa kau bisa punya fans… harusya fans mu itu sesama kuda…'. Walau Eren kicep dia nggak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Jean

"Wah… Wah… Wah… Fans-nya Jean banyak yaaa… Lalu ini mana fans-nya Eren dan Levi?"

"LEVI-SAMA! WARU KU NEGA! EREN! TATAKAE!" Suara fans mereka langsung menyuarakan quotes mereka berdua. Suara para fangirl terdengar dengan keras memanggil Levi, pangeran mereka yang terkenal tampan walau wajahnya sedatar TV Aqu*s. Tapi berbeda dengan Eren yang dielu elukan oleh para fanboy yang sebenarnya bikin Eren agak merinding sih. Yah, ini semua berkat wajah Eren yang benar benar trap.

"Wah, banyak sekali nih… Ngomong ngomong gimana kesan kalian di Singapore?" Tanya si MC yang bahkan Eren sendiri nggak tau namanya mengarahkan mick-nya pada Jean.

"Aku cinta Singapore…" Jawab Jean sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit. Eren sudah tak kuat, perutnya mulai terasa sakit(?) melihat kelakuan Jean. Sayangnya fangirl segera bersorak sorai… Tahan Eren, tabahkan hatimu…

"Oh… Not Bad…" Jawab Levi yang sangat singkat, padat dan jelas(?) tapi bikin ribut juga

"Hmmm… Semua keren kok…" Eren menebarkan senyuman ala christa.

"EREN MARY ME EREN!" Teriak fanboy dari kejauhan, sukses membuat Eren merinding, mual, pusing, sakit perut, sakit kepala minum Bayg*n #plak

Levi segera menatap tajam para gerombolan fanboy dan sukses membuat mereka terdiam sebentar. Ah, ternyata tampangmu itu mengerikan ya Levi… Levi melirik Eren yang tampak tinggi menjulang di sampingnya dan tersenyum. Kamera menyorot wajah Levi yang sudah tersenyum pada Eren seolah dia berusaha memanggilnya.

"Wah, sepertinya Levi sudah mulai senyum senyum sendiri…" Eren memandang kearah Levi dan mengutuk si MC botak 'Ah, MC botak ini mulai lagi… Baiklah, ntar kalo acara selesai akan kucari namamu dan akan ku santet kau…'

"KYAAA… CAO PI~~~ CIUM ZHEN JI! CIUM CIUM CIUM CIUM…" 'Oh sial para fans kembali berulah…' Eren rasanya pingin teriak dan menggigit tangannya agar jadi titan dan segera kabur dari panggung, bahkan sampai titan titan cosplay kokoro no basketball pun Eren tetap tak mau dicium kuda najong yang dia yakini sebagai Cao Pi.

"Baiklah… Kemari Eren…" Levi mendekat, ia memulai dari mengenggam tangan Eren dan menarik pinggul Eren yang ramping. Suara fans menggila seketika wala semua terjadi dengan cepat

"Wow… Sepertinya Levi dan Eren akan memberi sedikit fans servis…" Oho, sepertinya Eren makin merasa kesal dan merasa ini hari tersial-nya 'SIAL… INI MAH BUKAN DIKIT MAS, TAPI BANYAK WOI… Enak aja ini Levi sembarangan mau peluk gue… Mau taruh mana ini muka gue…'

"Eren, turunkan kepalamu… Kau terlalu tinggi…"

"Nggak mau…" Eren membuang wajahnya, ia menolak kontak mata dengan Levi. Karena Eren sudah doki doki dibuat si pendek, kalau ia menatapnya mungkin Eren bisa setres sendiri

"Cih…"

Sebuah fabulous kick membuat Eren tergoncang, Levi mengambil kesempatan manis itu untuk menarik Eren dan mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Eren yang tampak sangat merah dan manis. Ciuman itu tak lama, hanya terjadi sekitar 5 detik tapi dampaknya sangat fabulous.

Levi menyeringai puas melemparkan tatapan mesumnya ke Eren seolah dia mengirim pesan 'Temui aku selesai acara dibalik panggung…' OH YOU'RE SO LUCKY EREN!

"KYAAA! LAGI! SEKALI LAGI PLIS~~~" Para fans sudah menjerit kegirangan dan sibuk dengan ponsel mereka untuk mengabadikan idola mereka. Sayangnya Eren sudah menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan tatapan malu malu tapi mau(?). 'KAMPRET! GUE DOKI DOKI DODOL… JANGAN CIUM GUE LAGI PLIS… KYAAA! KOKOROKU GAK KUAT…' Wow… Eren, sepertinya kau tampak sangat tsundere…

* * *

2 Jam sudah, Eren harus tersenyum dan berdiri diatas panggung bersama Jean dan Levi. Setelah 2 jam dia tersenyum sampai rasanya pipinya pegal pegal akhirnya jam yang ia tunggu tunggu telah tiba, jam makan siang. Didalam ruangan makan dia bisa melihat petra yang sudah memakai kaos putih bergambar logo fairy tail tapi ia masih memakai makeup dan wig Erza, berbeda dengan Christa yang sudah melepaskan ekor besarnya, dan hanya Mikasa seorang yang masih memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap.

"Eren… Kau tak lelah kan? Kudengar tadi kau dicium Levi ya?" Mikasa segera menghampiri saudaranya yang tampak lelah kokoronya setelah 2 jam menggandeng Jean. Tatapan Mikasa segera berubah menjadi menyeramkan begitu Levi memasuki ruangan bersama Jean, sayangnya Levi mengabaikan Mikasa.

"Tidak tak apa kok… Ehehehe…" Wajah Eren memerah dan dia menggaruk pipinya, Mikasa segera menyimpulkan kalau Levi-lah yang mengambil ciuman pertama Eren di depan umum pula.

"Cih… Dasar pendek mesum... MANA CAMBUKKU!" Mikasa mulai menggila sodara sodara, dia ingin memukuli Levi karena mengambil ciuman pertama Eren. Dalam kegilaan Mikasa, ternyata Petra sedang berusaha memanggil Eren untuk membuatnya melupakan Mikasa yang sebentar lagi akan berserk(?)

"Eren… Duduk disini sebentar dong…" Petra menepuk kursi kosong disampingnya, tanpa tunggu lagi Eren segera meletakkan piringnya dan duduk disamping senpai-nya.

"Hei… Ada apa denganmu Eren? Zhen Ji mu nyaris sangat OOC tadi…"

"What? Kok bisa?" Eren menaikkan alisnya tanda ia merasa ada yang janggal. 'HAH? Kok bisa? Bukannya gue sudah mesra tuh ama si Kuda? Kurang apa coba? Aku sudah menahan rasa mual(?) selama 2 jam di panggung dan terus menggandeng Jean…'

"Haduh… Kau ini kenapa terus menggoda Jean dan menggandengnya, Eren?"

"Errr… Karena karakternya Jean kan suaminya Zhenji?" Petra facepalm, tak tau dia harus bahagia atau harus sedih karena Eren tampak OOC 'OH EREN... AKU MENDUKUNGMU DENGAN JEAN! Tapi plis… Masa selama 2 jam ini kau tak sadar…'

"Baik Eren… Aku perkenalkan karaktermu sekali lagi… dan tolong diingat yaaa… Nama karaktermu itu Zhen Ji si Ratu, Nama karakter-nya Jean itu Guo Jia si Penasehat Raja dan nama karakter-nya Levi itu Cao Pi si Raja… Suaminya Zhen Ji itu Cao Pi ya Eren… Dan selama 2 jam tadi kau tampak seperti seorang ratu yang berusaha menggoda penasehat kerajaan di depan suami sendiri Eren…"

'MAKKK… MIAPAH AKU GODAIN AMA GANDENG GANDENG KUDA NAJONG… CIH AKU BAKALAN LULURAN, MANDI, SAUNA, MANICURE, PEDICURE, CUKUR(?). Buat menghilangkan aroma kuda satu itu… Ah… Jadi pantesan aku di cium ama Levi… Ah, not bad…'. Eren mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dan dengan pintarnya dia baru saja sadar alasan Levi menciumnya. Sepertinya aura aura galau mulai keluar dari Eren…

'BRAK…' Suara pintu terdengar dengan keras, memunculkan 4 sosok yang membuat Eren dan kawan kawannya nyaris menyemburkan makanan mereka karena terkejut. Salah satu yang menerik perhatian mereka adalah sosok yang ada di tengah, mereka tampak tak jelas sama sekali gendre-nya ditemani dengan 2 orang pria tampan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Selamat siang semua… Perkenalkan nama saya Hanji… Dan di sebelah kiri saya ada Mike Seorang fotografer dan Nanaba asisternnya sedangkan di sebelah kananku ini Erwin, dia seorang fotografer… Berhubungan dengan acara besok, saya diminta panitia penyelenggara untuk memoto kalian semua dan membuat poster kalian… Berhubung panitia memintanya dengan cepat sesi foto nanti ada 2 shift…" Begitulah penjelasan Hanji yang singkat padat dan bikin bingung(?)

"Errr… Maksudnya apa ya?" Tanya Eren selagi ia mengunyah makan di mulutnya.

"Intinya kita akan di foto mereka Eren, di suatu tempat…" Begitulah penjelasan Petra yang singkat.

"Iya pokoknya begitu intinya…" Hanji menggaruk pipinya dan menatap para cosplayer yang mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nanti kalian akan dibagi menjadi 2 grup jadi stelah ini kalian akan di pisah… Mikasa dan Petra akan tetap ada di sini memakai studio sedangkan Eren, Jean, Levi dan Christa akan pergi ke daerah china town, berhubung baju kalian sangat cocok dengan suasana tempat itu" semua langsung terdiam begitu Erwin yang bicara, auranya tampak seperti Levi sih… Tapi bukan aura jahat pastinya, Cuma aura wibawa(uang?) nya aja yang mirip kok sodara sodara…

"Nah, nanti setelah kalian selesai makan Eren, Jean, Christa dan Levi akan segera pergi denganku dan Erwin… Sementara Mikasa dan Petra bisa tetap tinggal disini bersama Mike dan Nanaba" Lanjut Hanji yang kalimatnya agak menjurus dan ambigu.

Tanpa tunggu lagi, Mikasa yang sebenarnya duduk di bangku lain bersama dengan Jean, yang sebenarnya tujuan kuda ini buat PDKT gitu lho mumpung dandannya lagi tampak seperti pujangga ganteng(?). Mendadak dia sudah duduk manis di samping Eren dan membuat Jean bicara sendiri tanpa sadar kalau di sebelahnya sudah tak ada Mikasa. Poor Jean…

"Eren… Kau tak ingin tukar kostum denganku?" Eren hampir saja menyemburkan makannya karena tekejut melihat Mikasa sudah duduk di sampingnya lengkap bersama piring dan gelasnya.

"Ahahahah… Tak apa lahhh… Lagipula kan kita Cuma terpisah sebentar sih…"

"Kau yakin? Aku tak bisa mengawasimu… Aku tak ingin kau disentuh oleh om om mesum disana Eren…"

"Ayolah Mik… Aku sudah bukan anak kecil Mik, kau tak perlu sampai sebegitunya plis…"

"Kalau aku yang mengawasinya gimana Mik?" Christa yang kasihan ama Eren muncul membawa piring makanannya dan memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat Mikasa untuk meramaikan arisan(?)

"Tidak, aku ingin Eren bersamaku saja… Atau kau mungkin rela bertukar kostum denganku Christa…"

"Kau yakin mau bertukar denganku Mikasa?"

Chista menunjuk kostum yang dikenakan Mikasa dengan kostumnya yang dia kenakan. Eren hanya menahan tawanya dan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Chista, rasanya memang mengerikan melihat Mikasa dengan tubuh yang berotot mengenakan gaun dengan potongan yang aduhai dan berkeliling dengan ekor 9 yang melayang dengan cantik. Itu bukan Mikasa banget belum lagi dengan kenyataan kalau nyatanya Mikasa itu pettan. Maaf mik dunia ini memang kejam…

"Pokoknya aku ingin tukar…" Aura hitam mengepul di sekitar Mikasa, entah dari mana aura itu keluar. Lengkap beserta dengan kelelawar hitam berterbangan.

"Mikasa… Eren kan sudah besar, lagipula kan Christa bisa menelponmu kalau ada masalah dengan Eren…"

Petra yang dari tadi mendengar Eren mulai bicara gegara kasihan ama Eren. Dengan mata yang berkaca kaca karena kemasukan beling(?) Eren menatap Petra dan Christa secara bergantian seakan sangat memohon kebebasannya

"Hehhh… Ya sudah lah kalau begitu… Aku akan menghubungimu Christa… Awasi Eren dengan baik, hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan jangan sampai si 'chibi' mendekati Eren…"

Mikasa segera melemparkan pandangannya pada Levi yang tampak tenang menikmati makan siangnya, sementara Petra sudah senyum senyum sendiri melihatnya. 'Waduh Mik, kalo dekat dekat sih aku gak brani jamin… Foto mereka pasti mesra banget, namanya juga Zhenji plus Cao Pi… Raja dan Ratu cakep dari dinasti Wei…'

"Baiklah Mik bisa ku atur…" Christa memberi jempol pada Eren, seolah ia mengerti. Di mata Eren sekarang Christa sudah tampak seperti seorang dewi dengan 2 buah sayap dan mahkota bunga di kepalanya. Imajinasimu boleh juga Eren

"Kalau begitu laporkan padaku setiap 10 menit sekali yaaa… Apa saja yang dilakukan Eren dan dengan siapa Eren disana…" Petra dan Christa sudah menganga duluan mendengarkan gegara Mikasa kelewatan posesif. Bahkan di mata Christa, Ymir sudah kalah telak. Kau sungguh kasihan Eren… Semoga kau bisa cepat lepas dari Mikasa yaaa…

"Itu… Nanti kalau pulasku habis, gimana? Bagaimana kalo 30 menit? Kami semua pasti akan sibuk Mikasa… Kalau terlalu sering begitu bisa bisa nanti malah kami kena marah Hanji"

"Nanti aku belikan pulsa sudah… Pokoknya berikan laporan padaku, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Eren aku akan segera kesana dan menghajar si cebol yang sudah berani mengambil ciuman pertama Eren…"

Petra dan Christa pun terkekeh bahagia mendengarnya. Mereka sudah membayangkan adegan ciuman panas diatas panggung, apa lagi jika mengingat images pangeran yang agak bad ass milik Rivaille. Ahhh mereka sudah menggunakan imajinasi liar mereka untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, sungguh kekuatan imajinasi itu sangat liar

"Iya mik… Nanti akan aku laporkan sudah…" Christa kembali memamerkan senyum sejuta watt-nya yang sangat tidak ngefek pada Mikasa. Petra memberikan jempolnya pada Christa sedangkan Eren sendiri merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada teman temannya yang sudah mulai cekikikan dan tersenyum sendiri. Ahhh, kau terlalu polos Eren…

"Nah, ayo sudah kita cepat makan… Sebelum kita ditunggu dengan Hanji karena terlalu lama disini…" Begitulah titah Petra yang membuat semua kembali makan dengan diam dan tenang tanpa membahas masalah nista itu lagi.

* * *

China town, sebuah perkampungan yang penuh dengan pernak pernik berwarna merah dang bangunan dengan ukiran naga. Merupakan salah satu tempat yang paling disukai Eren berhubung tempat ini merupakan tempat yang paling indah, disana ada sebuah taman dengan kolam air yang ditumbuhi bunga lotus disampingnya berdiri kuil kecil dengan tirai transparan dan dikelilingi pohon peach. Ahhh sungguh tempat yang sangat mirip dengan tempat pertemuan seorang dewi dengan kekasihnya bukan?

Sesi foto diawali dari Jean yang diberi tema seorang penasehat kerajaan yagn bijak, jadi ia diharuskan berpose layaknya seorang pangeran bijaksana dengan tumpukan kertas dengan pose pose selayaknya ia harus membuat taktik alliansi kerajaan. Dengan penguasaan karakter yang cukup kuat Jean membawakannya dengan bijak dan nyaris membuat Eren sukses menganga.

Kedua, seorang gadis rubah berekor 9. Christa tampak sangat anggun dengan kain merah yang memang sengaja diberi efek dengan kipas angin dan membuat tirai berterbangan selagi kesembilan ekornya mengelilinginya. Sungguh tampak seperti seorang dewi dengan kekuatan yang memabukkan umat manusia. Sosok Christa seolah berubah menjadi seorang dewi yang dapat memikat manusia untuk memperebutkannya seperti selayaknya kisah legenda Ahri.

Pada bagian terakhir, dengan sinar matahari yang sudah mulai memberikan warna orange dengan cantik, tanda ia beristirahat. Sekitar 1 jam lagi golden hour akan segera muncul bertepatan dengan dimulainya sesi foto Eren dan Levi. Sayangnya meskipun tempat dan suasana itu sangat cocok dengan kostum yang mereka kenakan saat itu Eren masih agak menggerutu karena permintaan fotografer.

"Hanji-san Aku tak bisa berpose seperti itu" Eren menyilangkan tangannya seolah dia ingin di raep oleh makhluk yang bahkan baru ia kenal 3 jam yang lalu.

"Ayolah Eren… Aku tau kau jarang sekali berfoto dengan tema seperti ini… Tapi ayolah, ini buat promotional postermu dan perusahaan game ini sendiri Eren… Lagipula tak ada salahnya kan kau berpasangan dengan Levi? Siapa tau bisa membantu mendongkrak popularitasmu?" Makhluk ber-megane yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya sudah menyeringai lebar membawa Ipad di tangannya yang konon akan membantu proses pemotretan.

"Tapi aku tak mau berpose seperti itu Hanji…"

Eren masih ingat jelas pose yang Hanji tunjukkan dari Ipad-nya. Pose sepasang suami istri bertatapan mata dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan dibalut baju cina kuno berbaring diatas karpet bergambar phoenix yang dipintal dengan benang emas, lalu kelopak bunga mawar putih yang berserakan di lantai diikuti dengan sebuah sangkar burung yang dipeluk sang istri. '_PLIS OH MAI GAD PLIS… INI POSE TERLALU PREWED HANJI… Benernya ini niat bikin foto cosplay atau foto prewed sih?_' Eren mengutuk Hanji yang menjadi pengarah pose-nya kali ini. Bahkan sampai para titan cosplay AKB48 pun Eren ogah melakukan pose itu.

"Ayolah Eren… Lakukan ini demi Petra juga Eren… Lagipula kau lebih cocok menjadi karakter ini daripada aku Eren…"

Christa angkat bicara dan memberikan semangat pada Eren. '_KAMPRET SUMPAH KAMPRET BENER… ITU POSE SANGAT SUAMI ISTRI KALI… Kalo Cuma gandengan mah aku rela… Tapi kalau sampai staring gitu gue merinding… mana jaraknya deket banget pula, nyaris kaya orang mau ciuman… OGAH_' Eren semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi Christa… Ini kan…" Christamemotong pembicaraan Eren

"Hsss… Aku tau Eren, aku sudah sering begini… Anggap saja dia itu pacarmu, atau anggap dia benar benar suamimu… Supaya kau bisa menghayati perannya…"

Christa menampakkan senyum dewi cantiknya lagi, sayangnya senyumannya kali ini tidak mempan pada Eren, dia sudah kebal akibat penderitaannya Hari ini. '_APA? SUAMI KATANYA? PACAR? PLIS YAAA… AKU COWO LHO… KALIAN JANGAN BIKIN AKU HOMO PLIS…_'

"Hoi Eren… Kalau mau cosplay jangan setengah setengah… Kembali saja ke Jepang dan pulanGlah… Tak usah cosplay lagi saja kalau kau memang setengah setengah…"

Levi dengan balutan kostum birunya muncul dan menatap Eren dengan tajam. Eren agak terbakar mendengar kalimat Levi yang sangat menyebalkan di telinganya, sudah berani menciumnya sembarangan di depan orang sekarang dia juga memarahinya. 'Dasar makhluk kontet sialan, semoga kau tambah pendek…' Eren kembali merutuki Levi, tapi ia pergi dengan langkah yang gontai mengikuti Levi. Hanji tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan Christa, menatap Eren yang berjalan mengikuti Levi. Tanda bahwa mau tak mau Eren akan menjalankan tugasnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja langsung… Sekarang Levi, kau duduk di bangku tengah sana sedangkan Eren, kau duduk di samping Levi…" Itulah perintah Erwin yang cukup sederhana bukan? Tapi semua berubah ketika Hanji datang dan ikut membantu. Mungkin menurut Eren itu malah membuatnya celaka sih…

"Eren kau tampak kaku sekali, kalian terlihat seperti orang asing yang bertemu di bus…" Levi yang mendengar komentar itu segera mengalihkan pandagannya pada Eren.

"Hoi, bocah… Yang serius kau…"

"Kalian jangan bertengkar dong… Bagaimana kalau begini saja… Eren kau letakkan kepalamu di bahu Levi… lalu, Levi tangan kirimu di pinggulnya Eren, nah lalu genggam tangan kanan Eren seperti orang berdansa begitu…" Titah Hanji segera dilaksanakan Levi tanpa mendengar protes dari Eren yang sudah merutuki Levi.

"Eren… Tampilkan ekspresi wajah yang menggoda dan nyaman… Buat seolah penonton akan ngiri karena ingin dipeluk Levi…" Entah kenapa sudah berapa kali hari ini Eren mengutuk orang 'HANJI KAMPRET… INI FOTO PREWED SUMPAH!'

Levi melirik wajah yang sekarang sudah ada di dalam dekapannya, ia menghela nafas karena jengkel pada Eren yang tampak sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dam memunculkan ekspresi karakternya. Eren tampak sedikit kaku dan masih ketakutan pada Levi

"Eren… Kenapa kau kaku sekali? Kau tampak seperti robot yang sedang foto…"

"Maafkan aku Levi san…"

"Ck… Jangan buat aku malu… Disini kau partnerku… Aku tak mau kau mengacaukanku bocah…"

Eren kicep dan diam seketika mencoba mencari expresi wajah yang cocok sementara Levi melihat Eren dengan wajah yang merasa sama sekali tak nyaman. Sebetulnya Eren merasa tak nyaman bukan karena Levi yang horror kok sodara sodara, tapi karena Levi memeluk pinggul Eren terlalu erat jadi mau tak mau Eren dapat merasakan tubuh eight pack nya Levi dibalik balutan kostumnya dan sukses membuat Eren memerah.

"Eren… Kau kenapa sih… Kenapa sama sekali tidak bisa dapat expresi yang tenang? Bagaimana kalau misalnya kau pejamkan matamu saja dan tersenyum…" Erwin yang dari tadi sudah menyiapkan kameranya juga ikutan merasa jengkel sepertinya. Tanpa tunggu lagi Eren segera melaksanakan perintah Erwin tanpa melawan.

"Maafkan aku… Tapi… Levi-san… Bisakah kau tidak menarik pinggulku dengan keras? Rasanya sakit…" Wajah Eren sukses merah rasanya asap imajiner akan keluar dari pipinya, berkat pelukan Levi yang terlalu erat Eren bisa mendengar suara detakan jantung Levi yang tenang dan membuatnya semakin malu.

"Oh Baiklah…" Levi melepaskan pelukannya, walau dilepas tetap saja wajahnya memerah. Hanji sebenarnya agak kecewa karena Levi melonggarkan pelukannya. Tanpa tunggu lagi Erwin segera mengambil kamerannya dan memulai untuk mengambil gambar.

"Eren cocok sekali ya dengan Levi… Mereka seperti Raja dan Ratu sungguhan ya?" Komentar Christa yang membuat Hanji memalingkan wajahnya pada Christa dengan rona wajah yang tampak bahagia.

"Kau betul… Seandainya saja Eren itu laki laki… Aku pasti akan menggila dan mem-pair kan mereka berdua… "

"Seandainya saja ya Hanji… Tapi Eren mana mungkin laki laki… Gak mungkin ada lelaki yang rela crossdress jadi Inori dengan battle suit merah…"

"Iya sih… Tapi Seandainya Saja yaaa…"

"Ngomong ngomong Hanji-san… Aku membayangkan Eren menjadi seorang uke yang maso dan Levi yang sadis dan suka memanfaatkan kepolosan Eren" Christa sudah memulai lamunan liarnya, tak mau kalah Hanji juga sepertinya ikutan meliar

"Wah boleh juga… Aku membayangkan seorang Eren di bondage dan dimanjakan oleh Levi… Sementara Eren sendiri malah bahagia di bondage… KYAAAAAA" Hanji menggegam tangannya dengan bahagia dan sorot matanya sudah berapi api dengan cengiran kucing Cheshire.

"Lalu setiap malam mereka akan tinggal 1 kamar dan setiap pagi Eren akan ditemukan 'tewas' di kamarnya karena terlalu lelah…"

"Kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan ya Christa?" Hanji memberikan 2 jempolnya pada Christa yang berhasil membaca pikirannya

Christa dan Hanji sudah melamun duluan menggunakan otak liar mereka untuk membayangkan Levi dan Eren ini sungguhan lelaki, walau pada nyatanya Eren memang sungguhan lelaki sih. Semoga saja kalian cepat sadar ya, supaya bisa fangirling-an pada mereka…

"Nah, selanjutnya bagaimana Hanji?" Suara Erwin mengehentikan lamunan liar Hanji dan Christa

"Hmmm Sebentar lagi kan goldeh Hour bagaimana kalu kita buat foto siluet dari tirai tirai yang tertiup angin?" Hanji sudah tersenyum bahagia membayangkannya sementara Christa memberikan jempolnya pada Hanji tanda ia sudah tak sabaran ingin melihatnya.

"Ahhh, benar juga ya sudah ayo kita mulai saja…" Hanji berjalan mendekati Eren dan melihat keduanya berdiri berdampingan dan disaat inilah Hanji baru sadar sesuatu

"Eren… Copot highells mu, itu akan menyusahkan Levi jika kau memakainya…" Eren terdiam sebentar, ia mencoba menebak pose absurb macam apa lagi yang akan diperintahkan oleh Hanji kali ini

"Errr… Eren, coba kau turun 2 anak tangga dari sana kemudian Levi tetap diatas…" Eren tidak berani macam macam begitu Erwin menyuruhnya karena baginya wajah Erwin tampak sangat serius jadi ia segera menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Eren, bagaimana kalau kau naik 1 anak tangga? Jadi jarak kalian tidak terlalu jauh… Nah setelah itu, bagaimana kalau… Levi coba kau tarik pinggul Eren…"

Tanpa tunggu lagi Levi segera menariknya dan membuat Eren terbelalak melihat sorot mata Levi hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari matanya pipinya sudah panas duluan karena dia sudah doki doki. Sedangkan Christa dari kejauhan sudah tersenyum bahagia sementara Eren kembali mengutuk Hanji. 'PLISSS… JANGAN PINGGULKU LAGI DONG… LEVI ITU KALO PELUK ORANG TERLALU KERAS… Lama lama pinggul gue bisa hancur plis…'

"Setelah itu dekatkan wajah kalian… Buat pose seolah kau ingin mencium Eren, tarik pipi Eren dengan 1 jarimu… ya Levi…"

'HANJI SIALAN… INI BUKAN PREWED PLIS!' Eren sudah ingin berteriak, baru 2 pose dan dia sudah kacau sendiri. Bukan karena masalah pose-nya sebetulnya tapi karena partnernya seorang Levi. Siapa coba yang tidak doki doki kalau harus berpose semacam ini dengan Levi yang tampan? Yah, mungkin hanya Eren yang tidak terbiasa sih…

"Berhubung ini Cuma siuluet… Kalian tahan saja pose itu… kalian tak perlu ciuman sungguhan kok…" Begitulah perintah Erwin yang sebenarnya selagi Hanji mencoba menyalakan kipas anginya untuk memberi efek kain yang berterbangan di bawah sinar senja.

"Hooo… Tapi aku tak suka sesuatu yang tak natural Eren…"

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

Sementara tiupan angin membuat tirai bersinar memantulkan cahaya mereka, Levi mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka. Sesuatu yang lembut dan manis menyentuh bibir merah Eren dan membuat matanya terbelalak menyadari kalau Levi sudah menciumnya. Sayangnya dalam terpaan angin Hanji, Jean, Erwin dan Christa berhasil melihat mereka berdua dengan shilouette line emas berkat kibaran angina yang cukup kencang

"ERWINNN… FOTO MEREKA PLISSS… SHILOUETTE MEREKA TAMPAK SANGAT FABULOUS! KYAAAAAA!"

Hanji menggila sendiri sementara Christa sudah tersnyum bahagia menangkap foto mereka dengan ponselnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Jean yang hanya menganga dengan wajah kudanya. Eren mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia berusaha mendorong si kontet yang sudah berani mengambil ciumannya dan berusaha mendorongnya. Sayangnya dalam hasil jepretan kamera Erwin, Eren tampak seolah berusaha menarik Levi dan sukses membuat hanji menjerit seriosa.

"CHRISTAAA! MEREKA BERDUA OTP KU SEKARANG! KYAAAA!" Sementara Hanji sudha gila sendiri, Erwin tetap memasangkan wajah seriusnya dan tetap menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan tenang.

"Sekarang ganti pose… Hanji… Kau berikan referensinya pada mereka…" Levi segera menghentikan ciumannya begitu suara Erwin terdengar, tapi bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang langka. Ia mendekat ke telinga Eren dan berbisik pelan.

"Hari ini, akan ku buat kau 'bahagia' Eren…"

Kata bahagia di telinga Eren terdengar begitu ambigu, sudah 2x hari ini si kontet sialan ini menciumnya dan kali ini Eren sudah brokoro karena ciuman pertamanya sukses diambil oleh Levi. 'MAK TOLONG EREN MAK… BAWA EREN MAKKK… EREN GAK MAU AMA SI KONTET INI MAK…' Eren sebetulnya udah mau nangis, tetapi ia menahannya buat kelancaran acara pemotretan hari itu.

Hanji yang sudah bahagia, segera mengeluarkan Ipad-nya dan memberikannya pada Eren dan Levi yang sudah menunggunya. Begitu Ipad sampai di tangan mereka Eren segera terbelalak melihatnya, sementara Levi hanya menatapnya dengan datar dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh… Not bad huh?" Komentar Levi singkat

"HANJI! AKU TAK MAU! AKU TAK MAU! AKU MASIH PERAWAN HANJI!" Kalimat ambigu Eren membuat Levi menyeringai dalam hati 'Wow… Tak ku sangka Eren… Baguslah kalau begitu'

"Ayolah Eren… Toh ini kan Cuma foto…" Hanji sudah tersenyum macem titan menemukan mangsa

"Pokoknya aku tak mau"

"Ayolah Eren… Ini demi Petra… Memang pose macam apa sih Hanji san?" Christa segera merebut Ipad Hanji yang ada di tangan Eren. Christa segera tersenyum bahagia begitu melihat gambar yang ditampilkan lpad putih yang ada di tangannya.

TBC

Hai Semuaaa~~~ Nayanayo D'Fangcchi disini~ #tiupterompet. Akhirnya Chapter 2 aku buat juga walaupun agak nista. Muahahahaha~~~ Maafkan author di chapter ini pas bagian foto itu author susah diskripsi pose pose-nya padahal di otak author sudah kepikiran pose pose yang aneh aneh #plak. Berhubung kuliah author-nya lagi libur sampe Febuari jadi mungkin author bakal namatin cerita ini secepatnya sebelum tugas dan WB menyerang. Sisanya Buat yang penasaran mereka cosplay macem bisa di cari di gugel deh... Author kasi keyword karakternya aja yaa:

Eren: Zhen Ji - Dynasty Warriors 8  
Levi: Cao Pi - Dynasty Warriorrs 8  
Jean: Guo Jia - Dynasty Warriors 8  
Mikasa: Sheryl Nome (Iteza gogo kuji) - Macross Frontier  
Christa: Ahri - League of Legend  
Petra: Erza Scarlet (Heaven Whell Armor) - Fairy Tail

Nah, buat yang punya saran atau ide silahkan sampaikan lewat review author akan menerimanya dengan senang hati kok (selama bukan flame)

Special thanks to:

Tochiotome-Chan, Kim Arlein 17 (Iyes… Author juga cosplayer kok… #plak), Usagi Yumi (Iyes, saya Cosplayer…), Black Rose 00 (Akhirnya ini saya update bu~ Btw Kaname gak pernah crossdress lho #dor), Harumi Ryosei, Frozen Ice Cream, Kujo Kasuza, Yamazaki Koharu, elfri (author sekitar 170 juga lho dan sering nekat jadi char yang tingginya 140-an), guest, widi orihara, huangelin, Kunougi Haruka, Naoka Izashi, dan yang lainnya yang udah mau nge follow atau nge fav cerita ini… serta para sielent reader… #bows

Nah jadi~ Terima kasih sudah di baca sampai disini~

Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak dan Review?

Terima Kasih~

With Love: Nayanayo D'Fangcchi


	3. Chapter 3

Photo session, hmmm… Kalian pasti tak asing kan dengan istilah yang satu ini? Istilah ini sering sekali muncul, termasuk di cosplay. Nah, dari sekian banyak hal di cosplay bagian inilah yang paling aku sukai karena alasan yang sederhana sih sebetulnya. Karena kadang kalau kau melihat hasil foto yang kau dapat kau pasti akan tercengang dibuatnya. Hmmm… Jadi begini… Terkadang mungkin sangat susah bagimu bukan kalau ingin berfoto dengan monster besar atau dengan kota futuristic dengan sinar cahaya di mana mana yang mengelilingimu? Dulu aku sering berpikir, bagaimana sih para cosplayer kok bisa membuat foto mereka tampak ajaib nan hebat?

Sebenarnya jawabannya hanya satu sih… Permainan editing foto, pencahayaan dan sebagainya yang akan membuat fotomu akan tampak semakin 'hidup' dengan bantuan computer. Sayangnya terkadang aku merasa hal itu curang sekali, karena kalau begitu sama saja dengan aku menipu banyak orang melalui fotoku bukan? Yah, pada awalnya aku juga memikirkan hal seperti itu sih… Hingga akhirnya aku sadar kalau hal itu merupakan hal yang biasa saja, kenapa aku tiba tiba bisa berpikir seperti itu? Jawabannya karena saat itu aku melihat foto seorang cosplayer yang sangat tampan. Ia tampak sangat berwibawa dengan kertas not lagu yang berterbangan di sekitarnya dan ia memainkan biola dengan tenang, dan yang tak kalah penting, ia tampak sangatlah tinggi.

"Levi, The Charming" Iya itulah namanya, nama pangerang yang memainkan biola dengan kertas not lagu yang berterbangan mengelilinginya, aku langsung terpana pada sosok pria tinggi dengan wig orange satu ini. Bahkan aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku akan bisa bertemu dengannya bahkan photoshoot berdua. Hingga aku menyadari sesuatu…

160 cm? What? 160 cm? Iya… dia tampak sangat tinggi di foto itu? Tapi ternyata dia hanya 160 cm? Baiklah artinya aku masih lebih tinggi darinya bukan? Baiklah aku akan menarik kata kataku kalau ia tinggi dan semenjak saat inilah aku sering berpikir kalau 'menipu' itu terkadang tak ada salahnya bukan? Lagipula kita semua berusaha untuk membuat karakter kita hidup bukan?

Hal yang paling aku sukai dari photoshoot adalah saat pengambilan gambarnya, aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat aku mencoba menjadi Inori dari Guilty Crown dimana Mikasa harus menjadi Shu Ouma, partner Inori. Di dalam pengambilan gambar ini cukuplah seru, disana aku harus tampak sangat menyayangi Shu dan tak jarang kami akan berpose tampak sedikit romantis. Tapi meskipun romantis sebenarnya aku dan Mikasa kan kakak adik, jadi tak ada masalah. Tapi yang paling aku ingat adalah pose dimana Mikasa menutup kedua mataku dengan kain berwana merah di depan kami ada kipas angin yang bertiup dan menerpa battle suit merah yang aku kenakan.

Efek samping dari foto ini sih memang membuatku masuk angin, yah kau tau kan baju battle suit legendaris yang hanya 40% menutupi tubuhmu dan kau harus berhadapan dengan angin pula. Yah, walau ini menyebalkan sih tapi aku puas dengan hasilnya. Aku tercengang melihat hasilnya karena foto kami sempat diminta oleh RedJ*ice karena terlalu keren.

Semenjak waktu itu kadang aku berpikir ulang untuk berfoto dengar seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Yah, berhubung Mikasa ini saudaraku jadi aku rela saja. Tapi mungkin kalau harus berfoto adegan yang romantis dengan orang lain… Mungkin aku akan berpikir ulang atau malah langsung menolaknya kalau posenya memang terlalu vulgar sih…

* * *

**_"Our Perfect Mask"_**

**Disclamer:**  
_Shingeki no Kyojin itu punya Isayama-san dan Cao Pi, Zhen Ji dan Guo Jia itu punya Techmo Koei, Erza-nya Fairy Tail itu Punya Hiro Mashima. Sheryl Nome itu Punya Aoki Hayato, dan kawan kawannya (meskipun aku hanya sebut nama mereka)_

**Warning:**  
_AU, Crosdresser!Eren, Cosplayer!Levi, RiRen, OOC (Buat jaga jaga), Geje, Abal, Panjang yang nggak karuan, Banyak nama karakter dari fandom sebelah bertebaran. Typo (buat jaga jaga), Alur kecepetan, Nudity (di chapter depan sepertinya) Dan Kawan Kawan yang sejenisnya. Kalo gak suka, silahkan pencet back #bows_

* * *

Eren masih ingat dengan jelas gambar yang terpampang di Ipad putih milik Hanji. Eren sudah menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia ogah banget untuk menirukan gaya model di Ipad-nya Hanji. Eren sudah mulai mengutuk Hanji karena gak terima kalau disuruh pose macem itu 'DEMI TITAN TITAN ITU HANJI… WA OGAH SUMPAH… Sampe colossal titan rajin berdoa aja aku juga tetep ogah…'

"Aduh Eren… Masa Cuma berpose kaya gini saja kau tak mau… Aku saja mau Eren…" Eren segera melirik tajam kearah Christa yang dengan seenaknya(?) berkata seperti itu.

"Kalau kau mau, ya sudah kita tukar kostum saja? Gimana?"

"Ohhh… Gak bisa dong Eren… Christa pasti sudah lelah dari tadi dia harus bertahan dengan 9 ekornya yang melayang nan berat… Kamu nggak kasihan sama dia? Nanti kalau Ymir tahu bisa dicincang habis lho…"

Omongan Hanji begitu tertohok di hati Eren membuatnya sukses kicep sementara Hanji memberi jempolnya pada Christa. Sementara Eren sudah membayangkan Ymir yang siap mencincangnya habis habisan seperti seorang Mikasa yang menghajar Levi. Maklum lah… Mereka sama sama overprotective…

"Haduh Eren masa berpose begitu saja kau tak mau… Lagipula kan kalian nggak ngapa ngapain yang penting… Sudahlah lagipula kan tidak semua foto kan bakal di publish?"

Eren terdiam sebentar dan berpikir serta mancerna omongan Christa 'bener juga yaaa… Toh nggak semua foto kan bakal kepakai… Seandainya aku bisa menyeleksi foto yang aku pakai…'. Yah, seandainya ya Eren… Sayangnya kau belum kenal Hanji dengan baik sih, Muahhahahahaha…

"Ya sudah sana… Laksanakan perintah Hanji, Ren…"

Entah kenapa omongan Christa ini membuat Eren berjalan dengan langkah gontai nan lunglai berjalan kearah Levi yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Bahkan sekarang wajah Levi sudah kusut karena menunggu Eren.

"Hei bocah… Cepat sudah… Nanti keburu mataharinya tenggelam kita tak bisa foto bodoh…" Eren tidak berani menatap mata Levi karena tatapan matanya bisa menohok hatinya(?)

"Nah, Ayo sudah… Cepat sana kalian kerjakan… Sama seperti gambar yang aku tunjukkan ya…"

Hanji sudah tersenyum laknat dengan cengiran kuda-nya. Dengan langkah gontai, lunglai, tanpa tenaga, tanpa semangat(?) Eren berjalan menuju kolam bersama Levi. Sepertinya Levi tampak bersemangat, tanpa tunggu lagi, dia sudah melepaskan sepatu bootsnya dan segera berjalan memasuki kolam, sementara Eren dia tetap tampak tak bersemangat sama sekali. Hingga Hanji buka mulut lagi

"Eren… Kau naik ke pohon itu yaaa… yang dahannya jatuh ke dekat air itu, supaya Levi bisa sejajar dengan kakimu"

Eren mengangguk dengan lemas dan duduk di tempat yang Hanji tunjukkan sementara Levi sudah berdiri di hadapan Eren, kakinya sudah terendam air. Errr, tak banyak kok… Hanya setengah betis kok… Hanya saja tatapan Levi sudah tampak jijik. Sepertinya dia ajak najis berdiri di kubangan air. Tabah ya Levi, ini demi fans serpis kok…

"Eren… Ayo sudah duduk dan Levi ayo sana berlutut di hadapan Eren dan tarik kakinya hingga kakinya ada di punggungmu…"

Eren mukanya sudah merah padam sementara Levi sudah menyentuh paha Eren dan meletakkannya di bahunya, bahkan sangking malunya Eren memalingkan wajahnya dari Levi. Sementara itu di kejauhan Hanji dan Christa bahkan Jean sudah membawa kelopak bunga mawar berwarna putih dan lampion kertas yang buat di letakan di kolam dekat Eren dan Levi. Maksudnya buat menambahkan efek alay pada hasil foto #plok. Sayangnya Jean yang norak ini malah melemparkan bunga dengan bahagia.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru Eren…" Ujar Jean yang dengan cerita melempar kelopak bunga dengan bahagia.

"KUDA KAMPRET… LU GILA APA? GUE MASIH PENGEN JADI SINGLE… AKU MAU PRIA TINGGI DAN TAMPAN…" Oke kau pintar Eren, kata katanya sungguh menohok kokoro Levi yang sekarang sudah tepat ada di hadapannya.

Levi mendengus kesal mendengarnya bahkan dia sudah mulai ikutan mengutuk Eren pula. 'WOI BOCAH KAMPRET… Awas kau yaaa… Lihat saja… Akan kuberi kau pelajaran sampai kau mohon mohon ampun padaku…'. Sayangnya lamunan Levi berhenti begitu Hanji selesai menebarkan kelopak bunga di air.

"Levi… Jangan jahat jahat dong sama Eren… Kasihan tuh, nanti kalo dia nangis atau ada apa apa tanggung jawab lu…" Baiklah kata kata Hanji ini ambigu sekali ya? Seakan akan dia bisa membaca isi pikiran dari Levi(?)

"Ck… Diam kau mata empat… Kerjakan saja tugasmu daripada kau mengomentariku" Levi melemparkan tatapan tajamnya yang konon membuat penonton terdiam saat mereka berteriak 'marry me Eren…'

"Oke Okeeee… Oh iya Eren… Bagaimana kalau kau copot sepatumu 1 dan biar Levi membawanya…"

Eren kembali menganga, dia sudah tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya Hanji yang sepertinya sudah melayang ke negeri antah berantah sana. Levi sih tak usah tunggu lagi, bahkan tanpa ijin sang pemilik sepatu dia sudah melepaskan sepatu Eren dengan santainya dan melirik Hanji.

"Setelah itu? Kuapakan sepatu ini? Ku lempar ke dasar kolam kah?"

"Ck… Kau jangan jahat jahat dengan Eren… Bagimana kalau misalnya kau pasang saja wajah usil nan menggodamu itu? Seolah kau sengaja mencuri sepatu Eren?"

Bingooo… Kau tepat Christa, pose itu pasti akan sangat cocok untuk mereka, sementara itu Erwin sudah menunggu mereka dan mengganti lensa kameranya dengan lensa panorama, untuk mendapatkan pemandangan candid dari kejauhan yang menakjubkan.

"Ya sudah… Kalian langsung mulai saja… Hanji, Christa sama Jean tolong agak menjauh dong, soalnya aku ngambil gambarnya landscape ini…"

Eren langsung tampak grogi begitu ia ditinggal Hanji, Christa dan Jean bahkan sekarang tangannya ikut gemetaran dan segera menutup wajahnya karena malu. Levi tampak heran dengan partnernya yang tampak sangat tidak pro sama sekali. Levi mendengus kesal dan bicara.

"Eren… Yang serius… Kau mau menghancurkan karirku ha? Kalau foto ini hasilnya berantakan aku akan membuatmu menderita…"

Eren membuka celah dibalik jari tangan yang menutupi wajahnya membuat iris hijaunya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Levi yang tajam. Levi menyeringai sodara sodara dan tanpa tunggu lagi dia sudah mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuh menyentuh paha Eren yang tampak jelas karena belahan baju khas cina yang memamerkan pahanya. Kata kata Eren terus berputar didalam kepala Levi 'Plis Hanji… Aku ini masih perawan…' Yah, sepertinya sekarang kita semua mengeti bukan kenapa Levi menyeringai?

"Levi-san… Jangan pengang pahaku napa… Geli tau…"

"Hei… Terus aku harus ngapain? Ini satu satunya pose yang paling memungkinkan buat kulakukan tau…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau pura pura pasangkan sepatuku?"

"Tidak… Itu terlalu biasa Eren… Lagipula tema itu terlalu Cinderella… "

"Terus gimana dong?"

"Bagaimana kalau begini…"

Sementara itu dari kejauhan kedua makhluk yang sudah fangirling sendiri ini semakin ribut melihat kelakuan Levi yang tampak semakin liar berkat delusi mereka semakin nyata. Bahkan sekarangHanji sudah mengigit Ipad-nya karena pose Levi yang kelewat membuatnya mimisan sendiri.

"Hanji sannnn~~~ Plis deh lihat itu… Levi sepertinya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pahanya Eren…" Christa sudah ingin menjerit sendiri melihatnya, dan tanpa tunggu lagi Hanji sudah mengeluarkan teropong(?) yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Author juga tidak tahu kenapa dia membawa teropong.

"Mai gad… Kau tau… Wajah Levi tampak mendekat kearah paha Eren… OH AMPUN… ALDSHFLKASHFADSFHAIUEHRANF CHRISTAAAA KOKOROKU SUDAH TAK KUATTTT AKU INGIN MENJERIT INIIIII YA AMPUNNNN… PASTI SETELAH INI ADEGAN R18! HSSSS HSSSS HSS…"

Hanji segera melepaskan teropongnya dan segera mengelap menyumbat kedua hidungnya dengan tissue untuk mencegah hal yang tak diinginkan maksudnya, Christa yang tak kalah penasaran segera merebut teropong Hanji dan melihat kejadian itu langsung dari teropong ajaib Hanji.

"OH HANJIII~~~ PLISSSS INI INDAH BANGET! Mereka sepertinya akan jadi satu satunya pair straight yang aku sukai dehhh… Plisss Eren andai kau itu lelaki, otakku pasti akan makin liar~~~"

Seandainya kau tahu kebenarannya ya Christa. Sayangnya sekarang bukan waktunya kalian tahu, sepertinya iman Christa sudah tidak kuat lagi. Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya tanda sepertinya imannya sudah tidak kuat buat menyaksikan Eren. Nah kalau begitu sekarang kita kembali pada Eren dah Levi yang sekarang sudah tampak sangat romantis sekali, bahkan Levi sekarang menghembuskan nafasnya di dekat paha Eren dan sukses membuatnya merinding tak karuan.

"Levi… Kumohon berhentilah… Hmphhh…" Nah, sepertinya suara merdu Eren mulai terdengar berkat kelakuan 'menyebalkan' Levi

"Kau pilih ku ceburkan sepatumu kedalam kolam atau diam?"

Eren segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Levi yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam dengan senyuman liciknya. Ahhh, sepertinya Eren lebih memilih untuk diam… Sayangnya Levi tak akan membuatnya diam. Paha kanan Eren yang sudah menggantung di bahu Levi kembali disentuh Levi dengan tangan kanannya lagi lagi Eren menutup wajahunya dengan kedua tangannya. Dari kejauhan Erwin sepertinya mulai kesal karena Eren terus menutup wajahnya.

"OI EREN… YANG SERIUS DONG… JANGAN TUTUP MUKAMU TERUS, NANTI MALAH SUSAH DAPAT FOTONYA… DUDUKNYA YANG BENAR DONG, JANGAN TERLALU JAUH DARI LEVI… KAKIMU TAMPAK SEPERTI MAU MENENDANG LEVI… DAN KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ROMANTIS"

'Romantis dari HongKong? Gue bisa diper-kaos sama Levi kaya kelamaan kaya gini' Eren kembali kicep, sedangkan Hanji dan Christa sudah ingin memberikan 4 jempolnya pada Erwin. Sepertinya penderitaan Eren masih belum berakhir kokoro Eren sekarang sedang gonjang ganjing entah dia harus bahagia bersama dengan Levi atau dia harus mengutuk idolanya yang pendek ini berkat kelakuannya yang sekuhara bahkan sekarang Eren berpikir. 'Hmmm… Kalau misalnya yang pakai kostum ini Petra, apa Levi akan berulah seperti ini yaaa?' Yah, sayangnya kau yang pakai kostum itu Eren, berkat ulahmu sendiri... Sementara Eren masih membayangkan Petra yang ada di posisinya Levi segera menarik paha kiri Eren untuk bersandar di bahunya. Dan lagi lagi Levi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tampak sangat menggoda sementara ia menahan sepatu Eren. Erwin menyeringai, sepertinya ia mendapatkan angle foto yang tepat.

"KALIAN BERDUA! TAHAN POSE ITU DAN EREN… TERUS TATAP LEVI SEPERTI ITU…!"

'ERWIN… KAMPRETTT! KAU KAMPRETTT! PLISSS INI KETERLALUAN… Foto prewed aja gak sampe gini plisss… Ini mah sampul doujin R18 plissss… Mau taruh mana muka Eren yang ganteng (maksudku cantik) ini? MAK AMPUNI EREN MAKKK… EREN SEPERTINYA SUDAH MAU BELOK!' Sepertinya Eren sedang berdoa sodara sodara, memohon ampun dan restu untuk belok pada mami Carla. Sementara ia menahan kokoronya agar tak menatap tatapan partnernya yang hawt abis iniii…

"Levi-san plisss… Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu…"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau dari tadi menggoda penasehat di depan suamimu? Apa tak boleh kalau suamimu yang menggodamu? Kau takut ya? Ahhh iya, aku hampir lupa… Kau masih perawan kan ya?"

Ohooo… Levi menyeringai dan kali ini ia tak cuma memberikan tiupan di paha gadis (? maksudku pemuda) yang memiliki iris Hijau ini, bahkan sekarang ia mendaratkan bibirnya disana dan memberinya ciuman ringan disana.

"Le… Vi… Kauuu… mmmm… Berhentilahhh…" Suara merdu Eren yang dilengkapi dengan desahan itu malah membuat Levi makin menyeringai, dia bukannya berhenti, dia malah semakin liar.

"Hooo… Aku tak dengar Eren… Bisa kau katakan dengan jelas?"

"Le… Vi… hmmmmppphhhh…"

Sepertinya dari tadi Levi sudah terus menerus menyeringai… Ini pemandangan yang langka lho Eren… 'Ahhh, anak ini memang polos yaaa… Menarik juga sepertinya… Itung itung dia masih perawan kan ya?' Wah wah wah, Levi mesum sekali kauuu… sayangnya kegiatan mereka harus terhenti karena suara Erwin lagi.

"NAH SUDAH DAPAT… AKU PALING SUKA FOTO KALIAN YANG INI… CAHAYA, EXPRESI, POSE DAN SUASANA PAS SEMUANYA…"

Tanpa disuruh dan tanpa tunggu lagi Hanji dan Christa dengan tissue yang sudah menyumbat hidung mereka segera berlari kearah Erwin dan menyambar kameranya dengan wajah yang tampak berbinar binar. Bahkan Christa segera membuka ponselnya dan memoto hasil jepretan Erwin dengan kamera handphonennya dan segera mengirimkannya pada Petra.

"ERWINNN… FOTO INI SANGAT FABULOUS… BERIKAN INI PADA PANITIAAA… FOTO INI TAMPAK SEPERTI DI DONGENG DONGENGGGG!"

Dari kejauhan Eren mendengar jeritan Hanji yang membuatnya terdiam dan membeku. 'Dongeng? WTF? Itu mah bukan dongeng plis, tapi sampul doujin BL'

"Hooo… Sepertinya jepretan foto kali ini berhasil Eren…" Eren yang sudah merinding karena selama 5 menit menahan kakinya diatas bahu Levi segera menarik kakinya, sayangnya ia ditahan oleh Levi yang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Mau kemana kau bocah… Sepatumu masih disini…" Levi mengigit dan menghisap pelan paha kiri Eren yang ia tahan di bahunya dan memberikan tanda kemerahan disana sementara ia memasangkan kembali sepatu Eren.

"Sudahhh… Ahmmm… Cukup… Levi-sannn…"

Begitu sepatu sudah terpasang di kakinya Levi segera melepaskan ciumannya dan kaki Eren yang menggantung di bahunya, sementara ia memamerkan senyum kemenangannya karena sudah menandai bocah ber iris hijau yang cantik ini. Eren segera berjalan dengan wajah merah kearah Hanji, Erwin dan Christa yang tampak sedang heboh sendiri.

"Kau harus jadi milikku bocah… Aku heran kenapa ada lelaki cantik sepertimu?"

* * *

"EHHH? YANG BENAR SAJA? MASA AKU LAGI?"

Suara Eren menggema di dalam ruangan yang ukurannya cukup besar. Para panitia mengangguk pelan sementara mereka membawa sebuah kostum berwarna putih yang roknya panjangnya bukan kepalang dengan sebuah veil berwarna putih yang dilengkapi dengan bunga berwarna pink yang menjadi mahkotanya, kalian semua pasti mengerti kan ini baju apa? Baju wedding…

"Terus mau siapa lagi Eren? Kalau Christa ia sudah kelelahan bahkan ia tampak pucat karena mimisan… Kalau Petra dia terlalu innocent untuk jadi karakter ini…" Begitulah komentar Hanji yang sepertinya juga ikut pada acara pertemuan nista satu ini.

"Terus kalau Mikasa?"

"Eren… Mikasa itu berotot seperti pria Eren… Kalau dia harus memamerkan bahu dan paha dengan baju seperti itu akan sangat aneh Eren… Lagipula bukannya kau sangat cocok waktu jadi karakter ini yaaa? Kau kan sudah sering jadi karakter ini?" Begitulah komentar Petra sementara ia mengangkat wig yang tampak sangat familiar di mata Eren.

"Ehhh? Sheryl Nome yaaa?" Eren terdiam sebentar

"Iya… Besok seiyuu-nya Sheryl datang lhooo… Dia akan membawakan lagu Kiss in the Galaxy… Ahhh… Seandainya para panita mengijinkanku Eren… Sayangnya besok aku sudah di booking untuk jadi Inori berhubung besok Cherry juga akan konser…"

Begitulah penjelasan Petra sementara Eren mencoba mengingat lagu Kiss in the Galaxy. 'Hmmm… Lagu itu yang PV-nya dengan crystal itu yaaa? Sementara Alto-nya berangkat perang itu kan? Ahhh sepertinya PV ini aman… Karena aku hanya perlu perform solo kan? Karena tak ada alto…' Eren tersenyum mantap dan menjawabnya dengan bahagia

"Baiklah aku mau Petra senpai…"

"Ya sudah… Kau coba dulu bajunya… Karena bajunya disiapkan panitia mungkin dia akan terlalu panjang Eren…"

Begitulah titah Hanji, tanpa tunggu lagi Eren yang sudah bahagia segera menghilang kedalam ruang ganti dan kembali dengan secepat kilat karena dia bahagia. Hingga entah dari mana tiba tiba Mikasa muncul, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mencoba baju yang akan dia pakai besok.

"Eren? Kau kebagian Sheryl yaaa?" Eren mengangguk mantap dengan memamerkan cengiran bahagianya.

"Iya Mik… Aku paling ingin pakai baju dia yang ini… Akhirnya kesampaian juga Mik…" Eren menatap bahagia kostum yang sudah ada di tangannya. Sementara Mikasa mencoba mengingat PV-nya Sheryl saat konser dengan kostum itu

'Kostum ini yaaa… Sengingatku ini lagu Forbiden Elixir deh? Yah, semoga saja Jean harus cosplay jadi Maeda Keiji… Berhubung besok ada MT Revolution datang dan si pendek itu akan jadi Tokiya-nya Utapuri… Kan besok ada Miyaru Mamono' Mikasa segera mengingat semua guest star penyanyi yang akan berkunjung kesana. Sepertinya Mikasa tampak tenang jika ia mengingat peran yang akan didapatkan para cosplayer…

"Errr… Ini roknya nggak terlalu panjang kan Hanji?" Hanji mengangguk pelan, sementara ia mengambil jarum kecil dan pensil untuk menandai baju Eren.

"Eren… Kau mau rok mu sependek mana? Tanya Mikasa yang sudah berjongkok dan mencoba untuk menandai rok yang dikenakan Eren"

"Hmmm… 5 cm diatas paha?" Begitu jawabnya dengan singkat dan Mikasa segera melipatnya dannn… Bingo… Pemandangan yang tampak aneh muncul disana.

"Eren? Ini kenapa ada bekas berwarna merah?" Mikasa tampak curiga, tapi… Hanji menyeringai… Petra menyeringai dan Eren berkeringat dingin sambil mengutuk Levi. 'ALAMAKKKK AKU LUPAAA… ITUUU… ITU… BEKAS FOTO TADI… PRETTTT! LEVI KAMPRETTT! KENAPA DIA KASIH BITE MARK DISANAAA'

"Itu tadi terbentur patung saat duduk di daerah taman…"

Mikasa terdiam sebentar dan mengamati bekas luka yang ada di kaki saudaranya dengan tatapan yang agak curiga. Bahkan Eren sudah komat kamit berdoa agar saudaranya tidak berpikir yang tidak tidak atau mungkin akan sadar siapa yang memberi Eren tanda disana.

"Eren… Kau yakin ini bekas benturan? Itu lebih mirip seperti bi-"

"Ohhh… Kau terbentur saat duduk di ranting pohon itu ya Eren?"

"Ahahahaha… Iyaaa… Iyaaa… Betul Hanji…" Hanji sudah menyeringai duluan dan sukses membuat Eren merinding, sepertinya Eren mengerti mengapa Hanji berbuat seperti itu…

"Ahhh… Kalau begitu besok kau pakai stocking saja… Buat menutupi bekas benturanmu… Lagipula kan juga itu di bagian dalam kan? Jadi tidak akan terlalu terlihat kok…"

Petra kembali membela Eren dan sepertinya Hanji langsung melemparkan cengiran bahagia-nya kearah wanita berambut coklat keemasan yang sudah tersenyum dengan cantik selagi ia memberikan jempolnya pada Eren yang membuat pemuda cantik ini makin heran. 'Mereka ini kenapa sih? Mereka sudah konslet ya?'

"Nah terus bagian pinggangmu nggak kebesaran kan Eren?" Tanya Mikasa yang langsung ditukas dengan Eren dengan jawaban yang agak menohok kokoro Mikasa sih sebetulnya.

"Hmmm… Nggak kok Mik… Cuma bagian dadanya aja deh yang dibesarkan, rasanya sempit sekali…" Mikasa terdiam sebentar karena dia merasa sedikit tertohok, bahkan Hanji segera menganga mendengarnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Petra yang dengan santainya malah bertanya

"Eren ukuran bra... muuu… berapa?" Baiklah Petra bertanya dengan sedikit tercengang karena ada tamu tak diundang masuk kedalam ruangan mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang dilengkapi dengan wajah datarnya masuk kedalam sana, sayangnya Eren tidak sadar mengapa Petra bertanya dengan nada yang aneh begitu maka dengan santainya ia menjawab

"Errr… Biasanya 36 C"

"Wow… Ukuranmu besar juga ya Eren?"

Wah, sepertinya Eren segera tersentak dan terkejut mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya, nggak lain. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi, Mikasa segera berdiri dan menatap tajam Levi yang sudah duduk dengan santai di sofa kosong di samping Hanji. Sementara Eren sudah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, karena ia sudah mengalami pengalaman buruk bersama dengan Levi dan sepertinya ia mendapat firasat kalau hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Ahhh… Semoga kau tabah Ren, sepertinya sebentar lagi keperawanan Eren akan hilang…

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ini ruang ganti wanita?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu… Aku ingin bicara dengan Eren… Apa tidak boleh?"

Mendengar alasan singkat itu Hanji segera nyengir bahagia bersama dengan Petra yang sudah tersenyum manis, sepertinya imajinasi mereka sudah melayang kemana mana hanya dengan sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari pemuda berwajah datar ini. Tapi berbeda dengan Mikasa yang malah melontarkan tampang horror lengkap dengan paket aura mencekamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu?"

"Aku sudah mengetuknya… Tapi kalian terlalu ribut, jadi aku langsung masuk saja… Jadi, bisakah kalian menginggalkanku? Aku ingin bicara dengan Eren…"

"Tidak… Aku tidak mengijinkanmu…"

"Mik… Kau itu kenapa sih? Kok sensi sekali pada Levi… Biarkan saja sudah…" Tanpa tunggu lagi Hanji dan Petra segera berada di samping Mikasa dan menarik lengan gadis berotot yang konon sangat Tsuyoi, dengan penuh perjuangan.

"Hei… Kalian ini kenapa sih? Lepasin aku napa? ERENNNN… ERENNNNNN…" Suara Mikasa yang ditarik keluar oleh Hanji dan Petra menggema dengan keras di lorong, meninggalkan Eren dan Levi di dalam ruang ganti. Eren terdiam, Levi juga diam.

"Ehehehehe… Aku ingin mengambil minum sebentar…"

Eren berjalan kearah pintu keluar, dia ingin menyusul saudaranya keluar dari ruangan nista yang sekarang mengurungnya hingga Levi dengan cepat meraih pintu dan menutupnya dengan rapat.

"Aku tak mengijinkan kau keluar… Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku ingin bicara padamu?"

"Tapi… Biarkan aku ganti dulu kenapa? Baju ini membuatku susah bernafas Levi-san…

"Kenapa? Dadamu sesak ya? Ukuran dadamu besar juga yaaa… Untuk ukuran lelaki…"

Eren terkejutnya bukan main, begitu Levi sadar kalau ia lelaki. Ia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa apa dan membeku di tempat. Levi menyeringai lagi, ia berjalan mendekati Eren dan memainkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh curve tubuh Eren.

"Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Eren… Kukira kau wanita, apa lagi jika melihat semua kostum yang sering kau pakai… Baju dengan belahan yang kelewat seksi yang memamerkan curve tubuh, belahan dada, perut, bahkan bokong… Bahkan aku baru saja sadar siang tadi… Aku penasaran reaksi para fans mu ketika mereka tau kalau kau ternyata lelaki"

"Levi-san… Kumohon, jangan beritahu mereka…" Eren memalingkan wajahnya dari Levi yang menggodanya dan bermain dengan pinggangnya.

"Aku tak akan memberi tahu mereka… Karena aku salut padamu Eren… Kau berani mengambil karakter wanita dengan potongan baju yang mustahil untuk di crossdress kan…" Rasa lega tampak timbul di ekspresi wajah Eren, tapi seringai nakal tampak di bibir Levi.

"Kemari Eren… Biar kuberi tahu satu hal…"

Levi tampak sudah duduk dengan manis dan menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya tanda ia menyuruh Eren untuk mengikutinya disana. Tanpa tunggu lagi pemuda dengan iris hijau yang polos itupun mendekat, Levi segera meraih tangannya dan membantingnya ke atas sofa dan menahan kedua tangannya.

"Nah, sebelumnya biar ku beri tahu… Aku akan menutup mulutku jika kau membayarku?" Eren terdiam sementar sementara Levi sudah nyengir ala kucing Cheshire duluan dan memainkan tangannya pada bibir sang uke yang sekarang sudah terbaring di bawahnya

"Errrr? Bayar gimana? Transfer ke rekeningmu begitu?"

Levi terdiam, sebetulnya dia shock karena ada orang yang kelewat polos sampai sampai dia tidak tahu posisinya. Oh Eren, harusnya dari posisi ambigu mu itu kau sadar dong apa yang bakal dikerjakan oleh seme chibi yang ada di atasnya. Yah, hanya saja wajahnya Levi itu tak tampak shock karena expresinya dia kan hanya ada satu saja. 'Ah, persetan sudah… Gue sudah gatel… Muhahahahahha' Begitulah inner Levi yang tampaknya sudah sangat nista sampai sampai dia sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan uke-nya

"Tidak… Kau… Lev…."

Eren sudah tidak bisa menjawab, bibirnya bungkam karena ciuman dari pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia berusaha melawan, sayangnya genggaman Levi terlalu kuat walau tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek. Eren mengerang, sementara Levi mulai bermain dengan lidahnya menjilat bibir ranum Eren untuk meminta akses yang lebih. Eren tak membuka mulutnya, Levi mendengus kecil dan mencoba mengigit dengan pelan bibirnya hingga darah segar mengalir. Tapi sepertinya Eren masih tak mau menurutinya.

"Buka mulutmu Eren…"

Bisiknya pelan, Levi sekarang tak lagi bermain dengan bibirnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, mengigit dan menjilat telinga pemuda yang sekarang ada di bawahnya, suara desahan mulai terdengar di telinganya dan membuat sang seme menyeringai licik.

"Ahmmmmhhhh…" Eren mulai menggeliat, tak karuan begitu bibir pemuda 160 cm menyentuh bagian belakang telinganya.

"Ohhh… Kau sensitive disini yaaa?" Ciumannya semakin mengganas begitu mengetahuinya, bahkan sekarang tanda kemerahan mulai tampak disana

"Uwahhh…"

Tanpa tunggu lagi Levi meletakkan jarinya di bibir Eren dan memaksakan bibirnya untuk melahap bibir merah yang ada di bawahnya sementara ia memaksakan lidahnya untuk bermain bersama dengannya, sayangnya Eren yang masih terlalu 'polos' itu tak mengerti dia sepertinya tampak pasrah bahkan sekarang dia sudah tidak berontak lagi dan sepertinya dia tampak menikmatinya, sangat malah. Bahkan dia sepertinya hanyut dengan permainan Levi dan ikut terbawa arus permainannya. Levi menyeringai, karena Eren pasrah bahkan sepertinya dia mulai meliar sodara sodara, tangannya tak lagi menahan kedua tangan Eren tangannya sudah berpindah ke punggung pemuda di bawahnya, dan tanpa tunggu lagi dia membuka resleting dress nya Eren sementara tangan kanannya mencoba menyentuh dada (maklum Eren-kan cross dress) sang uke.

"Hwaaa… Levi-san" Eren melepas ciumannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Levi. Tubuhnya gemetar, sepertinya ia ketakutan. Yah, kita ngerti kok Eren, kau kan masih perawan #dor.

"Kenapa kau? Kau takut ha? Kau grogi ya?" Levi membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Eren, sementara… Woi itu tangan mau sampai kapan ada di dadanya Eren…

"Bukan begitu sih… Dan… Sampai kapan tanganmu mau ada disana Levi?" Eren menatap kearah lain, ia tak ingin bertemu dengan mata pemuda yang sekarang membenamkan wajahnya di bahunya.

"Ah… Dadamu, empuk juga ya… Ngomong ngomong apa ini asli?"Levi mendengus kecil, menciptakan sensasi tersendiri buat Eren belum lagi karena gaya bicaranya Levi yang cukup menggoda(?)

"Ehhh… Itu… Sebetulnya… aku beri silicon yang empuk… Tapi aku nggak oprasi plastic itu cuma semacam clip… Aku masih normal Levi…"

"Hooo…" 'not bad huh…' Levi menambahkannya sendiri selagi ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada Eren dan mendengar setiap detakan jantungnya.

"Levi-san a-"

"Jantungmu berisik ya… Dia berdetak terlalu keras dan terlalu cepat"

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau tidur disana… Lagipula…"

'DRRRT… DRRRT… DRTTTT… DRTTTTT…' Yak, sekarang bisa kita dengar suara getaran handphone yang entah milik siapa.

"Handphone mu mengganggu... Matikan sana"

"Eh? Aku nggak bawa handphone lho... Handphoneku ada di kamar..."

Eren segera melirik Levi mencoba mencari ponsel di kantongnya hingga suara dobrakan pintu terdengar.

"Eren… Handphoneku ada… disini… ya…"

Nah, jadi handphone yang bergetar itu milik Christa dan sekarang orangnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Sayangnya karena Levi terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya diatas ukenya, dia tidak mau beranjak dari sana Christa tercengang melihat dua sosok yang sudah ada diatas sofa dengan posisi saling menindih.

"Christa…? Kau?"

"Eh? Apa aku menganggu kalian? Aku ingin mengambil handphoneku… Ahahahahaha…"

"Sudah, kau cepat ambil situ" Levi melemparkan tatapan seolah dia sangat ingin mengusir Christa 'Cih… bukan mengganggu lagi… Tapi SANGAT MENGGANGGU…' Begitulah kata kokoronya.

Sekarang Christa tampak tersenyum, tapi senyumannya bukan senyuman dewi sodara sodara. Lebih tepatnya cengiran macem Hanji sodara, sepertinya otak Christa yang manis ini telah keracunan virus akut dari Hanji. Tanpa tunggu lagi dengan kekuatan bulan(?) Christa segera masuk dan menyambar ponselnya yang ada di dekat lemari ganti dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sebuah jeritan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! HANJI-SANNNN! PETRA-SAN! KALIAN DIMANAAAAA…"

* * *

"Serius kau Christa?"

"Suer… Hanji… Kau nggak lihat apa aku sampai mimisan lagi nih? Mereka tadi bisa hot banget... Di sofa pula... Belum lagi baju weddingnya Eren tampak melorot... Hsss Hsss Hsss..."

Christa menunjuk hidungnya yang sekaran sudah di tutup dengan tissue buat mencegah anemia berkat pemandangan yang tadi dia lihat sendiri, bahkan sekarang saat makan malam pun 3 makhluk dengan imajinasi diatas normal ini tak bisa makan dengan tenang akibat topic yang dibicarakan oleh Christa.

"Kalian ini bikin iri yaaa… Padahal aku kan juga pengen lihat, tapi kenapa nggak bisa terus sih? Aku kan jadinya penasaran sama mereka berdua…"

Petra memasangkan wajahnya yang agak kecewa karena dia terus saja kelewatan acara yang menurutnya seru, apa lagi pairingnya Eren yang dia tahu dengan jelas kalau Eren itu lelaki bersama dengan Levi pula. Plus Levi itu hot banget broh…

"Wah, kau kan tadi lihat sendiri kan? Aku kirim gambar ke BBM-mu itu lho… Mereka cocok kan Petra?" Christa memberikan jempolnya dan memasangkan senyuman penuh arti(?)

"Justru karena itu, aku pingin lihat langsung… Astagaaa… Mereka sungguhan seperti suami istri Hanji… Aku cinta padamu sumpah… Plis Hanji foto buat di kirim ke produser pake foto ini aja deh, manis dan manteb banget tau gak…"

"Gak usah disuruh juga Erwin sangat suka kok dengan foto itu… Akhirnya kami kirim foto itu salah satunya…"

"hssss… hssss… hssss… Sumveh aku bahagia Hanji, aku harap mereka cepat nikah dan punya banyak anak imut plisss…" Christa mulai ngaco sepertinya, aura dewi-nya sepertinya mulai menghilang karena virus laknat dari Hanji

Petra meringis mendengarnya 'ah, kalian ini… Eren kan cowok, aku sudah gila tau ga bayangin mereka saling menyerang kaya diskripsi suasana yang tadi diceritain ama Christa… Dan plis kalo itu nyata aku tambah akan makin bahagia bro…'. Kasihan ya Petra, kau belum melihatnya secara langsung

"Hei hanji… Ngomong ngomong itu nanti bajunya Eren gimana itu yang wedding dress? Bukannya katanya ukurannya mau diperbaiki?"

"Buset… Untung aja kau ingatkan Petra… Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau mencari baju itu dulu di ruang ganti…"

Hanji langsung pergi menuju pintu yang tulisannya 'tarik' sayangnya walau sudah ber megane dia tak membacanya, hingga pintu terbuka sendiri dan sebuah ciuman dari sang pintu sukses mengenai wajah Hanji sodara dilengkapi dengan suara 2 orang yang sedang ribut sendiri masuk ke ruang makan.

"Le… Levi-sannn"

"Aku bilang apa… Ayo sudah…"

"Nggak mau…"

Eren memeluk tiang di dekat pintu dengan noraknya, sementara Levi sudah menarik tangannya agar dia tidak terus memeluk tiang, karena Levi juga ingin dipeluk(?). Sementara acara tarik tambang berlangsung Petra dan Christa yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan pun menganga melihat kelakukan mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya otak mereka sedang mencerna sesuatu.

"Astaga… Lihat… Lihat tuh Petra, aku nggak salah kan… Mereka itu ada apa apa pasti… Lihat tuh sampe Eren aja jadi peluk peluk tembok dan di seret macem gitu… Ini pasti ada apa apanya"

Petra mengangguk dan menyinggungkan senyuman bahagia-nya yang nggak bisa dia tahan lagi. 'Ah, pemandangan macem ini, kapan lagi kau bisa lihat. Uke tinggi dan manis dan semenya pendek dan tampan… Ahhh manisnya…' Baiklah isi otak mereka mulai menjalar kemana mana.

"Eren… Baju wedding mu sudah kau copot? Memang itu bajunya nggak susah kau buka? Bukannya katamu ukuranmu…"

"I… Iya Hanji sudah ku lepas… Ada di ruang ganti tadi kok… Ahahahaha…" Eren sepertinya tampak grogi.

"Ngomong ngomong kau nggak kesusahan kan membukanya? Apa kau merusak resleting baju?"

"Nggak dong Hanji… Walau sesak itu baju bisa lepas…"

"Karena aku yang melepaskannya…"

Semua mata langsung melirik Levi dengan tatapan super cengo, tapi berbeda dengan Petra yang langsung connect dan senyum senyum nista disusul dengan Hanji yang langsung menyeringai dan memberi Eren salaman dengan wajah yang super bahagia

"Selamat ya Eren… Akhirnya kau tidak perawan lagi… Aku turut menyesal dan bahagia… Bay The Way cepalah punya anak ya Eren, yang banyak, sebanyak mungkin kalau bisa dan yang manis…. Ngomong ngomong brapa ronde kau? Hssss Hsss Hsss…"

'JEDHUAK…' Sebuah fabulous kick melayang pada Hanji dan sukses membuatnya terlempar dan JEBRET… Hanji mencium tanah dengan cantiknya. Hanji segera memegang kepala yang yang berhasil menyentuh tanah duluan karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Lebih baik kau cari saja baju wedding itu… Lalu bersihkan isi kepalamu yang serba nista itu Hanji…"

Tanpa tunggu lagi Hanji segera pergi dengan cengiran bahagia di bibirnya dan berlari sambil melompat lompat ala bocah TK barusan di kasih permen sambil nyanyi nyanyi gak jelas sendiri. Yah, beda tipis lah sama si Petra dan Christa yang sekaran sudah ribut sendiri.

"Tuh kan, mereka pasti ada apa apa… Uke-nya di belain tuh…"

"I know sih… Cuman… Ya ampun… Mereka tampak maso sekali plis… Ini pertama kalinya aku sangat demen sama maso Christa… Padahal sebelumnya, aku tak suka yang maso maso… Tapi ini pengecualian sepertinya"

Baiklah berhenti disana dan kita kembali lagi ke Eren yang masih saja memeluk tiang sementara Levi memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin menerkamnya bulat bulat. Sekali lagi Levi menarik tangan Eren yang masih terus saja memeluk tiang, dan sepertinya Levi mulai pasrah. Tanpa ditunggu lagi dia langsung menggotong Eren dengan posisi bridal sytle masuk ruang makan dan sukses membuat kedua fujo yang lagi makan ini menyemburkan minuman mereka dengan fabulousnya.

"Le… Levi-sannn…"

"ck… Diam kau… Aku lelah menghadapimu… Lama lama ku bongkar saja rahasiamu biar kau tau rasa…"

"Ehhh? Jangan…"

"Nah kalau begitu… Diam saja dan turuti aku…"

Sekarang Eren sudah duduk manis di kursinya dan tentunya di sampingnya ada Levi dengan piring yang sudah berisi makanan. Levi sudah mulai makan dan Eren dia masih aja grogi duduk di sebelahnya Levi, sepertinya hati Eren lagi ngeband sodara sodara…

'MAMI CARLA… MAAPIN EREN YA MAAA… EREN MUNGKIN GA BISA KASIH CUCU YANG GANTENG NAN CANTIK MAMAH… KARENA EREN SEPERTINYA MAU BELOK MAAAA… PLIS MAMA INI LEVI TERLALU HAWT MAMAH…' Nah, sepertinya Eren mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya sodara sodara, dan bahkan sekarang ditengah lamunannya sebuah sendok sudah melayang di depan mulutnya

"Hei, buka mulutmu…" Suara seksi yang serak serak nan hot itu terdengar di telinganya dan sukses membuat Eren kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh?"

"Kau melamun ya? Pilih aku suapi atau kau makan sendiri?"

"Aku makan sendiri sa-"

Eren tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mulutnya sudah diserang oleh sendok yang sekarang bersarang di dalam mulutnya. Ya, sendoknya siapa lagi dong kalo bukan sendoknya Levi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Christa dan Petra, mereka sudah bersorak kegirangan sekarang. Sayangnya walau mereka berdua lumayan ribut Levi tidak memperhatikannya. Ah, dunia memang terasa hanya milik Eren dan Levi ya?

'BRAK…' Suara debuman pintu yang sangat tidak ber ke-pri pintuan itu terdengar karena seorang makhluk dengan syal merah di lehernya diduga sedang mengamuk sodara sodara. Aura hitam menyelubunginya sementara matanya tertuju pada makhluk yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama dengan sodaranya

"LEVIIIIIII!" Mikasa berteriak seolah dia ingin mengajak Levi duel(?) dan sukses membuat Eren menutup kedua telinganya karena suara saudaranya yang sangat tsuyoi sampai sampai terjadi gempa(?)

"KEMBALIKAN EREN… KAU SUDAH NGAPAIN SAJA HA? JANGAN JANGAN KAU SUDAH MEREBUT KESUCIAN EREN… KAU… DASAR PK KAU…" Ehem… Jadi begini saudara PK itu artinya Penjahat Kelamin, sekian.

"Oh… Lebih dari itu kok sudah…" Levi menyeringai sodara sodara, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke Bahu ukenya untuk menariknya supaya mendekat padanya, Eren langsung merah padam dan tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit ketakutan entah karena Mikasa atau mungkin dia grogi karena Levi menariknya.

"MIAPAH?" Teriak Mikasa dengan sangat OOC dengan aura hitam yang semakin tebal(?) dan memebuat ruangan jadi makin suram(?). Sayangnya aura Mikasa masih kalah dengan aura bunga bunga Hanji yang sekarang tampak di depan pintu dengan wajah bahagia.

"Hai semuaaa… Aku bawa berita bagus buat kalian… Ufufufufufufufufu~~~ Panitia sudah menentukan foto kalian buat dipajang buat sesi jumpa fans besok… Kalian mau lihat?"

"MAU BANGET PLIS~~~" Teriak Christa dan Petra secara bersamaan. Hanji yang nggak bisa baca situasi itu segera menancapkan flashdisc nya dan menampilkan beberapa slide foto mereka yang dipilih buat besok.

"Nah, jadi kalian itu besok ada 3 foto yang akan di tampilkan dan di cetak, silahkan kalian lihat… Oh iya, foto yang ada disana sudah tidak bisa di ganti karena panitia yang minta lho…" Begitulah penjelasan Hanji, sementara Mikasa masih terus menatap Levi dengan auranya yang masih terus tampak horror(?) tanpa mempedulikan slid show foto yang berjalan

Begitu gambar muncul, tampaklah foto Petra dengan 5 pedang melayang dengan efek cahaya back light berwarna merah dan asap asap menemani Erza nya dan sukses membuatnya tampak fabulous dan foto keduanya, masih sama seperti yang pertama, hanya saja ia duduk diatas kursi kerajaan berwarna emas dan di foto terakhir tampaklah Petra membawa sebuah pedang dengan efek cahaya side light dan efek wind yang membuat rambutnya melayang mengikuti angin… Ah, cantik sekali

Kedua itu adalah foto Mikasa dengan kostum polisi dilengkapi dengan cambuk, ahhh foto Mikasa lebih terkesan sangar daripada seksi. Masih sama seperti petra, foto Mikasa hanya bermain Side light dan Back light, ditambah dengan efek fog dan angina hanya saya efek sparkle ditambahkan disana, berhubung Sheryl Nome kan seorang Diva.

Ketiga adalah Jean, begitu foto tampak di layar Eren segera mengutuki kuda satu itu. Karena kesannya terlalu berbeda dengan Jean yang biasanya urakan dan norak. Lihat saja di foto, dia duduk manis membawa kuas dan menulis diatas kertas cina yang gulungan itu? Ah… Ini sama sekali bukan Jean.

Foto Keempat, tak lain lagi Christa dengan 9 ekor yang berterbangan dan tirai yang diterpa angin dan ditambahkan efek cahaya bola Arwah membuatnya sungguh tampak semakin nyata, membuat seolah seorang Ahri sungguh pernah hadir di dunia dan memikat ribuan lelaki di bumi. Ah, kesan itu memang cocok dengan Christa.

"DAN… INI FOTO FAVORITKU…" Teriak Hanji dengan bahagia, sementara layar LCD menampilkan gambar Eren dengan cahaya backlight mencium Levi dibawah sinar orange matahari. Christa menjerit, Petra pun menjerti bahagia sementara Eren mengutuk dirinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah mirip kepiting rebus.

"Oh, foto itu… Not bad huh?"

Levi menyeringai dan sukses membuat Mikasa mengalihkan padangannya pada layar LCD, sayangnya gambar slide langsung berubah menjadi gambar Eren yang bermain suling di bagian depan sedangkan di belakangnya tampak Levi sedang duduk dan menatap istrinya yang sedang bermain seruling dengan berkat lensa fix yang memberikan efek blur di bagian belakang Eren, sayangnya Mikasa mengenalinya dan kembali menatap tajam Levi

"KAU? DASAR PK… KAU INI KAMPRET BENER YA…"

"Hei, apa aku salah? Di foto itu Eren itu istriku… Apa aku salah kalau memeluknya? Lagipula ini kan hanya peran bukan?"

"CIH… BUKAN CUMA PERAN… KAU TUKANG MODUS YA… LALU NGAPAIN KAU PELUK PELUK EREN DISINI?"

"Daripada kau marah padaku, kenapa kau tak lihat hasil slide show yang ada di belakangnmu?"

Njirrr… Lihat itu, sekarang layar sudah menampilkan foto foto adegan khas prewed dengan posisi pengambilan gambar bird Eye. Eren berbaring di lantai bersama dengan Levi yang menyentuh bibir wanita di sampingnya dengan tatapan penuh arti, sementara kedua tangan Eren memegang sebuah sangkar burung dikelilingi dengan kelopak bunga mawar yang dijatuhkan dari atas sementara kain kain berwarna ungu dengan bordir emas menjadi alas mereka diatas lantai.

"Astaga… Kenapa foto ini?" Eren menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia sepertinya malu sekali dengan foto foto yang muncul disana. Sungguh foto yang ambigu ya Eren? Pasti nanti para fans akan menanyakan ada hubungan macam apa dibalik semua foto itu

"Ahhh, editan bungannya bagus juga… Sayangnya warnanya kurang kontras dengna bunga aslinya… Tapi cukup menipu juga…"

"DAN… KARENA KALIAN BERDUA 1 PAKET… KALIAN HANYA PUNYA 4 FOTO… Karena foto kalian tampak fabulous semua… Awalnya panitia ingin memutar semua hasil foto itu selama sesi tanda tangan kalian lho, sayangnya aku nggak sangup mengedit semua foto kalian karena terlalu banyak…"

Eren menganga dengan lebar karena shock mendengarnya. 'WHAT? DITAMPILKAN SLIDE SHOW SELAMA SESI? APA INI ACARA BUNUH DIRI? NANTI MEREKA PASTI MENGIRA SEDANG DATANG KE UPACARA KAWINAN HANJI… LU KIRA INI UPACARA KAWINAN?' sayangnya semua berubah Eren…

"HANJI PUTER SEMUA AJA PLIS… AKU INGIN FOTOKU NAMPANG LHO HANJI! EDIT AJA BEBERAPA YANG BAGUS PLISSS…" Petra bersorak bahagia, yah benernya ini modus sekali sodara sodara.

"Iyaaa… Aku juga mau Hanji… Ayolah…" Christa ikut tersenyum dengan senyuman macem dewi kembali keluar dan… Berhasil menohok kokoro Hanji.

"ASTAGAAA… CHRISTA… KAU MANIS SEKALI… BAIKLAH… AKU AKAN MENAMBAHKAN BEBERAPA FOTO DEMI KALIAN SEMUA (?)" Sebenarnya kalimat ini agak meragukan ya(?). Dari pintu terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi dengan nada yang sedikit membentak bentak. Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Jean yang norak itu(?)

"Aishhh… Aku minta koyo dong… Punggungku sakit semua nih… Yang bener aja gue harus lipsing sambil bawa bawa pedang segede gaban gitu… Bawa boneka monyet pula…"

"Tapi kan yang penting tadi kau tampak keren Jean… Lagipula karakter Maeda Keiji cocok denganmu lho… Mangkanya kami minta kau membuat video itu…"

"Tapi plis deh… Kenapa bawa boneka monyet?"

"Itu kan trade marknya si Maeda Keiji, mau gimana lagi coba?"

"Aish, sudahlah yang penting aku sudah selesai sekarang giliran siapa?"

"Eren… Ayo sini ikut aku… Hari ini aku yang akan memberikanmu briefing buat perform, setting panggung dan blocking mu… Supaya besok kau tidak bigung sendiri" Begitulah kata pemuda dengan tubuh yang mungil dan cantik, begitu melihatnya Eren segera tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya melupakan Levi yang dari tadi menahannya.

"ARMIN? ASTAGA AKU KANGEN PADAMU ARMIN…"

"Ahhh Eren… Iya, kita lama sekali tak bertemu… Ayo kit ngobrol sambil jalan saja yuk… Sekalian aku beri penjelasan buat besok. Oke?"

"Hmmm…" Eren tersenyum penuh arti dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan bahagia karena dia sudah kangen dengan Armin, sementara dari kejauhan pemuda berwajah TV Aquos yang tiada tanding itu menyeringai penuh arti seolah dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu

* * *

"Jadi kudengar kau sungguhan pacaran dengan Levi kah Eren?"

Topik yang dipilih Armin sepertinya cukup sensitive buat Eren, Eren segera cengo sampai dia harus berdiam dulu dan membiarkan mulutnya menganga karena terkejut dan entah kenapa bahkan sampai Armin yang baru saja dia temui sekarang ini menanyakan hal ini padanya. Nah jadi siapa yang membuat gossip kampret macam ini? Itu, biar waktu saja yang menjawab ya Eren… Kau tak perlu mencarinya

"What The Duck, siapa lagi yang buat gossip absurd macem gini sih?" Baiklah, selamat Armin… Kau orang pertama yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Eren. Jadi dia berhak mendapatkan paket liburan ke Bali(?)

"Sebenarnya… Kalau itu karena fotomu yang sekilas membuat orang berpikir begitu Eren…"

"Oh, kalau itu mah… Ulah Hanji kok… Aku sebenarnya tidak ada apa apa dengan Levi…"

"Ohhh… Kukira Eren… Karena kalian… Hihihihi… Cocok lho… Ngomong ngomong Levi sudah tahu belum kalau kau ini cowo Ren? " Armin tertawa mengucapkannya karena memang benar sih dan banyak kok yang bilang gitu.

"Hmmm, dia belum tahu sih… Ah, sudahlah jangan di bahas… Aku tak mau memikirkannya"

Armin tersenyum dan tak akan membahasnya lagi, dia segera menghela nafasnya dan memulai briefing singkatnya untuk Eren

"Nah Eren… Besok kan kau jadi Sheryl Nome bukan? Nanti disini ada 2 sesi yang pertama kau akan membuat semacam MV cosplay… Yah, seperti Jean tadi itu lho… Tadi dia harus jadi Maeda Keiji demi membuat MV-nya… dan sesi satunya adalah seperti perform langsung di panggung. Tapi untuk yang pembuatan MV kita nggak akan shooting di luar untuk pembuatan Video-nya Kita hanya akan menggunakan green screen saja. Supaya nanti lebih enak buat efek cahaya dan editingnya, lagipula kita tidak bisa bikin MV kalau harus berputar putar mencari tempat yang bagus. Nah tapi berhubung lagumu ini settingnya gampang jadi kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya kok… Sekarang tinggal kau yang dan dan jadi Sheryl lagi aja…"

"Memangnya MV-ku yang mana Armin? Kok katamu lebih gampang?"

"Eheehhe… Itu rahasia Eren… Nanti aku ceritakan di dalam saja…"

Armin membuka pintu kamar ruang ganti, disana sudah ada kostum yang berjejer dengan indah. Ada kostum merah-nya Inori dan kostum bulu bulu hitam di MV Euterpe itu lho, terus kostum Maeda keiji-nya Jean juga ada disana bersama dengan kostum-nya Cloud Strife dan kostum biru yang Eren yakini sebagai kostum-nya Tokiya-nya UtaPuri dan salah satunya lagi kostum wedding yang besok akan dipakai oleh Eren.

"Kau pake baju ini ya Eren…"

Armin mengeluarkan sebuah baju putih yang tipis yang kaya akan renda renda dengan potongan yang manis tapi hot banget. Yah, nggak lain dan nggak salah baju ini itu lingerie. Eren melotot dan menganga melihat baju di hadapannya sementara Armin mengambil sebuah remote TV dan mencoba mencari file yang akan memberikan Eren penjelasan.

"Ini lagu Pink Monson-nya May'n… Nah tugasmu membuat MV ini, tapi kau tak harus se vulgar video aslinya kok, karena kami hanya akan bermain shilouette saja Eren… Jadi kau tenang saja ya… Kau sudah pernah lihat MV ini belum di anime-nya?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya sementara matanya terus menatap layar TV yang menampilkan adegan sepasang kekasih yang 'tidur' di ranjang di bawah sinar bulan yang warnanya memerah di ruangan dipenuhi dengan uap, menyisakan goresan telapak tangan di kaca. Sementara lagunya sendiri, rasanya seperti menyanyi sambil mendesah deh… Dengan nada yang seksi nan menggoda iman… Plis Eren sudah lelah dengan yang macam ini.

"Let's make a scandal under this moon light… Creating a fog with our entwining hands… I want to lose control and make a heating tension? Armin… Lagu ini ambigu sekali liriknya? Kenapa harus lagi ini sih?"

"Karena lagu ini itu 'secret soundrack' Eren… Jadi lagu ini Cuma ada di Movie-nya saja… Kalau di anime-nya nggak ada… Dan berhubung ini event besar si May'n memilih lagu ini biar banyak yang kaget Eren…"

Eren langsung diam, dia sudah tak tau lagi mau gimana. Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sudah meninggalkannya dan selingkuh pada orang lain. Nggak lain ya para fujo kita tercinta yang ada disana dah…

"Nah jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti kan? Kau tak harus sampai hot begitu… Pokoknya yang elegant dan menggoda saja… Tak usah terlalu seksi…"

"Errr… Armin… Lalu yang dapat peran yang cowonya itu siapa?" Eren memeluk kostum lingerie nya dengan wajah yang merah, dia memeluk tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas sofa membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Eren menunjuk TV yang ada di hadapannya sementara itu suara pintu ruang ganti kembali terdengar memunculkan sosok laknat yang makin membuat Eren lelah nya minta ampun.

"Armin, kudengar Irvin menyuruhku kesini ya?" Wajah datar Rivaille kembali muncul membuat Eren sukses bergidik dan membuat pelukan pada bajunya makin erat. Dia sudah lelah, sangat lelah, terlalu lelah, sepertinya lama lama dirinya sungguhan tidak perawan lagi.

"Hooo… Kau disini buat shooting MV ya? Baju itu cocok denganmu…"

Eren langsung kicep sementara kokoronya berteriak seriosa karena sudah terlalu lelah dengan pria bontet yang dia yakini akan jadi partnernya lagi(?)

TBC

Hai semua… Ini Nayanayo D'Fangcchi… Author akhirnya membuat Chapter 3 ini sodara sodara dengan penuh perjuangan dan sekarang sudah jam 5 pagi #ming. Aku bakal pertimbangin deh buat naik rate… Berhubung kalo boleh jujur author nggak pernah nulis rate-M #bows. Sebetulnya iman authornya kali ya yang belon kuat #dor

Jadi di cerita ini buat yang scandal foto itu author sudah mengalaminya sampai lelah, dan kisah scandal ini sebetulnya diambil dari pengalaman author sendiri berhubung partner author ini cowo tulen… Muahahahhaha… #cukup

Lalu buat yang MV cosplay itu mungkin kalian bisa coba lihat di Youtube disana banyak lho yang buat MV kaya gitu salah satunya Just be friend-nya Vocaloid. Sedangkan author sendiri lagi bikin Pink Monsoon-nya Sheryl sih… Buat lirik dan lagunya silahkan dicari di youtube ya… Ufufufufufu…

Lalu untuk sisanya, semoga kalian bisa membayangkannya ya… Karena author bingung mendeskripsikannnya #maaf. Dan juga beberapa referensi foto mereka author pake foto author sendiri #dor. Sisanya author ngambil dari screen shoot game aslinya atau dari fanart-nya sendiri, maafkan author yang ga bisa cantumkan link-nya karena source-nya terlalu banyak #cries

Sheryl yang dimaksud Armin itu:

i581 . photobucket albums / ss259 / blogrevamp / 2d05fbcf . jpg

i581 . photobucket albums / ss259 / blogrevamp / e5916497 . jpg

silahkan hilangkan spasinya yaaa…

Nah, buat yang punya saran atau ide silahkan sampaikan lewat review author akan menerimanya dengan senang hati kok (selama bukan flame) mungkin bisa membantu author buat kedepannya

Special thanks to:

BlackRose00 (MIAPAH… Aku nemu kaname cross dress sudah… Kaname Seksi *q* ), Yami-Chan Kagami: (Ohohoh Levi itu harus modus dong…#dor. Kalo Foto prewed, Salahkan saja Hanji #ming). Tochiotome-Chan, Kim Arlein 17, Akira Mizuki, Huangelin (Errr… Aku tak ingin membunuhmu kok #nyengir). Orione (10 cm itu lumayan lho… disini Eren pake high hells sekitar 7 cm… dan mau gak mau harus copot dong…). Usagi Yumi: (Akan ku pikirkan buat naik rate, sebenarnya makin lama makin bingung juga karena author sendiri juga makin gak karuan sudah ini plot-nya #ming). Kujo Kazusa. Frozen Ice Cream (Jujur nih ya, kalo dari pengalaman author… Kalo lagi cosplay gitu ga bisa buka hape lho berhubung kadang di baju nggak bisa bawa handphone karena ga ada kantong dan senjata dan property lainnya yang berat). K: (Ini sudah ku update lagi kok…). -ru: (PLIS… HANA-BAO ZHI Aku langsung meliar denger nama mereka… Masukin peralatan perang yaaa… Oke deh… Nanti akan aku masukin di chapter depan…), P: (Ini gue sudah bongkar identitas Eren di depan Levi, tinggal tunggu Hanji dkk tau ajah #plak). Diandulac: (Sudah wa bongkar tuh si Eren… Kalo tentang brapa chapter… Entahlah, mungkin bisa lebih dari 2 sih berhubung kayaknya cerita ini ga bakal singkat #ditendang ke sumur) dan semua yang sudah nge-fav dan nge follow cerita ini, para sielent reader sekalian dan kalian yang sudah baca sampai disini… #bows

Nah jadi~ Terima kasih sudah di baca sampai disini~

Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak dan Review?

Terima Kasih~

Nayanayo D'Fangcchi #menebar bunga dan angpao (?)


	4. Chapter 4

Diatas panggung dan dihujani ribuan tebaran bunga mawar, aku masih ingat dengan benar hari dimana bunga mawar bertaburan dengan cantiknya sementara aku menari dengan sebuah payung yang kubawa bersama denganku diatas panggung. Perform itu juga termasuk dalam pembawaan karakter juga lho… Dalam perform biasanya aku pasti menyiapkan efek efek khusus untuk membuat penonton terpana. Misalnya saja seperti menghujani panggung dengan bunga, gerakan akrobatik atau juga memanggil naga besar yang membantuku berperang.

Kalau ditanya orang, perform mana yang paling berkesan buatku, jawabannya saat aku jadi Yuna dari game Final Fantasy X itu lho, game klasik dengan story yang romantis dan bikin heboh di jamannya. Seperti biasa saat cosplay karakter ini aku ditemani oleh Mikasa, tapi saat itu aku berhasil membuat ribuan orang tercengang. Saat pertama aku muncul dengan kostum Yuna, semua orang mengira Mikasa akan muncul dengan kostum Tidus. Errr kau tau kan, siapa dia… Kekasihnya Yuna di cerita itu sih… Tapi dugaan mereka salah semua. Mikasa masuk dengan kostum monster besar yang tingginya mencapai 2,5 meter dan dibantu dengan tali sling transparan ia diterbangkan masuk ke dalam panggung.

Dengan kostum Aeon yang namanya Bahamut, saat itu kami benar benar sukses mengundang tepuk tangan dari penonton yang nyaris tak percaya kalau Mikasa akan menjadi monster besar yang kostumnya sendiri beratnya mencapai 4kg. Kalau pembuatan kostum monster itu, jangan ditanya sih… Kami membuat kostum itu selama 5 bulan sambil nangis darah karena detail dan besarnya yang nggak karuan. Belum lagi kita berdua harus membuat ventilasi kecil supaya Mikasa bisa bernafas dalam kostum yang besar dan super panas karena bahannya bukan dari kain sih kostum Yuna mah, tak usah waktu 1 minggu bagiku untuk membuatnya.

Semenjak kostum mengejutkan inilah namaku dan Mikasa mulai melambung tinggi dan disanjung banyak orang karena rasa kagum mereka pada pekerjaan kami berdua dan karena kostum ini juga sih untuk pertama kalianya aku bisa bertemu dengan Levi yang saat itu dia kebetulan jadi juri. Ahhh, aku sangat bangga waktu itu… Bisa tampil di depan idolaku yang terkenal tampan walau ia hanya 160 cm…

Tapi itu sekarang cerita lain, karena 5 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak aku dan Mikasa memakai kostum itu. Sekarang kami berdua sudah jauh berbeda dari saat itu, dengan banyak tantangan yang harus kami hadapi. Sekarang aku berdiri disini di hadapan ribuan penonton dengan kostum wedding dress bersiap untuk membawakan karkter gadis cantik yang duduk didalam sangkar karena ia dijadikan percobaan oleh calon suaminya…

* * *

**_"Our Perfect Mask"_**

**Disclamer:**  
_Shingeki no Kyojin itu punya Isayama-san dan Sheryl Nome itu Punya Aoki Hayato, Cloud Strife itu punya Square Enix, Maeda Keiji itu punya Capcom dan Inori itu punya redjuice dan kawan kawannya (meskipun aku hanya sebut nama mereka)_

**Warning:**  
_AU, Crosdresser!Eren, Cosplayer!Levi, RiRen, OOC (Buat jaga jaga), Geje, Abal, Panjang yang nggak karuan, Banyak nama karakter dari fandom sebelah bertebaran. Typo (buat jaga jaga), Alur kecepetan, Nudity (di chapter depan sepertinya) Dan Kawan Kawan yang sejenisnya. Kalo gak suka, silahkan pencet back #bows_

* * *

Mata Eren masih memandang Levi karena rasa lelah yang tak karuan karena lagi lagi dia harus menjadi korban kekejaman(?) sekali lagi

"Errr… Iya… Erwin memang memintamu kesini… Tapi, dia ada di ruangan green screen di sebelah, dia masih mengurusi lensa kameranya… Kau langsung kesana saja lebih baik"

"Hmmm… Armin… Bisa aku bicara dengan Eren sebentar…"

Armin menatap Levi dengan tatapan agak tidak percaya dan menurut analisa Armin, sepertinya dia mencium sesuatu dibalik mereka berdua. Ah, sudahlah Armin tinggalkan saja mereka berdua… Upupupupupu…

"Errr, tapi kan Eren mau ganti… Masa kau disini?"

"Sudahlah… Aku tak akan lama juga disini… Cepat sudah sana…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Jangan lama lama yaaa…"

"Armin…"

Eren memanggil nama sahabatnya karena dia agak merinding begitu tahu dia akan tinggal berdua saja dalam ruangan bersama dengan Levi. Memori tentang kejadian sekitar 2 jam lalu pun berputar. Oh sial, sepertinya takdir benar benar ingin mempermainkan dirinya.

"Sudahlah… 5 Menit lagi aku kembali… Kau langsung makeup saja biar nggak terlalu lama ya Eren…"

Armin segera meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Eren dengan si kuntet mesum yang ganteng dalam satu segera memeluk baju putih yang masih ada di pangkuannya sambil gemetar sendiri.

"Hei… Kenapa kau… Cepat makeup sana…" Begitulah perintah Levi, tanpa tunggu lagi Eren segera berjalan kearah kaca besar yang ada di tengah ruangan dengan tumpukan alat makeup.

Seperti biasa, Eren langung memulai dengan memoleskan foundation dengan bedak sapai 2 lapis hingga kulitnya seputih boneka porselin. Melihat Eren dari kejauhan Levi segera mendecih pelan dan mendekati Eren yang berdiri di depan kaca, ia menyentuh bahunya.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa kau tampak seperti wanita…"

"Ehhh? Kenapa memangnya"

Eren memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Levi yang sekarang ada tepat di belakangnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam ini langsung meraih bedak dari tangan Eren dan mengambil foundation dan bedak dengan warna yang lebih gelap dan mengoleskannya ke wajah Eren

"Kau tau… Kulitmu itu sudah tampak putih tanpa foundation… Kalau kau memakainya dengan tebal begitu, kulitmu akan tampak seperti boneka porselin dan hanya karakter wanita yang akan memiliki warna kulit macam itu… Kau coba pakai warna seperti ini… Dia akan tampak sedikit lebih gelap di kulitmu…"

"Errr… Levi san… Tapi aku kan harus…"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin mengajarimu… Kau tak ingin apa sekali sekali jadi karakter tampan? Atau kau ingin terus jadi karakter wanita?"

Eren diam dan memperhatikan Levi yang menggoreskan alat makeup di wajahnya seolah ia melukis diatas kanvas hidup, dan mengingat semua ajarannya.

"Pipimu, chubby sekali… Pantas saja mereka mengiramu wanita… Kau beri shading warna coklat tua di tulang pipi… Selama ini warnanya pasti kau blend dengan warna pink kan? Itulah kesalahanmu… Kau membuatnya jadi manis dengan warna itu… Pipimu akan tampak coklat kemerahan dan itu membuatmu manis… Lalu tulang rahangmu juga kau beri shade... itu akan mengrangi chubby mu…"

"Ehhh? Lalu kalau makeup hidung dan mata sama saja kan?"

"Tch… Matamu besar… Jangan pakai eyeliner terlalu tebal… dan jangan pernah pakai bulu mata palsu yang terlalu tebal dan panjang…"

Levi terus menggoreskan kuas kuas kecil diatas wajah Eren, sedangkan Eren semakin lama tenggelam dalam pesona Levi yang tampan, dan ia malah memperhatikan wajah sang tutor yang memberikannya pelajaran dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan sepertinya sekarang Eren mulai diam dan tidak memperhatikan omongan Levi karena hanyut pada wajah tampannya, oh bahkan sekarang matanya menatap bibir tutornya yang komat kamit memberiknya instruksi.

"Lalu yang satu ini jangan sampai kau lupa, karena banyak orang yang sering salah kalau yang satu ini…"

"Hmmm?"

"Karakter cowok itu biasanya punya bibir yang tipis dan warna bibir yang lebih pucat… Kalau kau mau bagus kau blend lipgloss pink dan foundation… Supaya warnanya lebih pas… Mana tanganmu…"

"Ha? Buat apa?"

"Buat mencocokan warnanya dengan warna kulitmu lah… Warna kulitmu jauh lebih putih daripada kulitku bodoh…"

Eren segera mengulurkan tangannya sementara si kuntet segera mengoleskan lipgloss dan mencapurkannya dengan foundation disana, hingga decihan terdengar dari bibirnya dan ia kembali membuka mulutnya

"Coba kau oleskan di bibirmu sana… Aku coba carikan sesuatu buatmu…"

Levi pergi kearah lemari yang memuat banyak wig yang siap dipakai untuk besok, ia segera mengambil 2 wig. Wig pink Sheryl yang setelah ini akan dipakai eren dan wig coklat pendek, dan ia kembali menyodorkan 2 wig itu pada Eren.

"Coba kau pake wig coklat pendeknya"

"Ehhh? Ini kan Wig nya Keiji-nya Jean…"

"Sudah cepat pakai sana dan coba lihat sendiri.."

Dengan cepat ia merah wig coklat itu dan memakainya, sambil merapikannya dengan jari tangannya dan menarik sedikit poninya. Levi menghela nafasnya dan menepis tangan Eren.

"Kau jangan tarik wig nya… Nanti bagian spike-nya akan hilang… dan juga kau beri lem bulu mata di pipimu supaya wig nya sedikit nempel di pipimu yang chubby… Paling tidak itu akan mengurangi chubby mu… dan sekarang coba kau lihat di kaca…"

Eren terbelalak melihat sosok barunya yang tampak lebih manly walau dengan makeup yang bertebaran di wajahnya, ia tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sedikit senang dengan wajahnya yang sekarang, walau sosok di belakangnya tampak belum puas dengan hasil kerjanya, ia meraih dagu Eren dan membuat wajahnya menatap iris hitamnya.

"Kau ini… Kau masih kurang sesuatu… Bibirmu… terlalu pucat… Kau tampak seperti mayat hidup…"

"Ehhh? Jadi… Aku tambahkan lipgloss-nya lagi?"

"Tidak usah, biar aku yang 'menghapus'nya saja"

Sepertinya Eren tidak mengerti maksud kata menghapus-nya cepat bibir pucatnya sudah dilahap habis Levi, yah dengan kata lain Levi kembali mencium bibirnya. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak bermain kasar, hanya hisapan kecil dan sebuah kecupan ringan lalu ia melepasnya dengan menyeringai.

"Itu bayarannya aku mengajarimu…"

"Ehhh? Memangnya aku minta diajari.."

"Hooo… Jadi kau senang nih jadi wanita? Kau ingin aku perlakukan seperti wanita? Ku habisi kau sampai kau tak berkutik… Mau?"

Eren membuang wajahnya, dia tak ingin melihat wajah usil Levi yang sudah membuatnya terlalu lelah. Plis, ini sekuhara sekali… Eren sudah ingin melompat dari gedung dan kembali ke pelukan ibunya tercinta karena sudah terlalu sering jadi korban sekuhara…

"Ya sudah… Cepat sana ganti… Aku mau ke Erwin… Kau lapisi bedak saja itu, lagipula aku tidak memberi makeupnya terlalu tebal… kau tinggal menghapus shading di pipi dan menambahkan eyeliner saja…"

"Tunggu Levi san"

"Apa?Kau ingin kutemani?" Levi berhenti, tangannya menggengam gagang pintu sementara Eren menatap punggungnya dan menyentuh bibirnya, sepertinya dia sudah mulai merasakan sesuatu(?)

"Bukan…"

"Lalu apa?Ingin ku 'lahap'?"

"Bukan… Teee… Terima Kasih…"

"Hmph… Iya sudah sana cepat ganti…"

Levi meninggalkannya sendirian disana, Eren langsung melorot dengan wajah yang sudah terus menyentuh bibirnya dengan gemetar juga ikutan gemetar karena sensasi doki doki dari Levi yang kali ini jauh lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Eren… Kau sudah ganti?"

Suara Armin kembali teredengar, sepertinya dia sudah kembali. Sayangnya yang ia temui sekarang Eren dengan wajah galau dan ia sudah merosot di lantai.

"Armin… Tolong… Kokoroku tak kuat…"

"HEEEHHH?Kau kenapa?"

"KOKOROKU TAK KUAT LAGI ARMIN…"

* * *

Ruangan putih dengan ranjang dan kelambu transparan, jendela sudah di setting dengan nuansa beruap ditambah dengan ranjang dengan sprei putih yang penuh bunga mawar. Itu lebih mirip ranjang bulan madu kan? Daripada ranjang pada umumnya. Ditambah dengan lilin lilin dengan fragrance bunga yang menambah suasana jadi semakin menjengkelkan nan lelah buat Eren.

"Nah, akhirnya kau datang juga Eren…"

"Erwin-san…"

"Nah, jadi bagaimana?Kau sudah siap kan buat pengambilan gambarnya?"

Eren mengangguk lemah dia sudah terbayang dengan scene yang akan dia jalani. Hanji yang entah dari mana tiba tiba muncul secara dadakan layaknya tamu tak diundang dan segera menghibur(?) Eren yang bersusah hati.

"Waduh Ren… Kok cemberut begitu, senyum dong… Masa bikin MV cemberut begitu…"

"Gimana gak lelah Hanji kalau harus bikin MV macem ini… Ngomong ngomong ini pake partner nggak?"

Eren melirik kearah kanan dan kiri mencari orang yang dia yakini bakal jadi partnernya lagi di pembuatan Video R18 berkedok MV. Sayangnya dia tidak menemukan orang yang dia maksud… Ehem, sepertinya dia mulai kangen dengan Levi sodara… Kita lihat saja nanti.

"Hmmm… Ingatku harusnya sih nggak pake juga nggak apa… soalnya kan fokusnya Cuma di kamu doang… Tapi, terserah Erwin sih sama Nanaba yang mengarahkan gaya-nya… Aku tak punya kuasa di pembuatan MV mu Eren…"

Gigi Eren langsung berbaris dan tersenyum ala titan(?). Dia tampak horror dengan dandanan Sheryl Nome dan senyuman titannya

"Ren… Tampang lu horror sumpah… Lu masih waras kan ya?" Armin agak merinding melihat tampang Eren yang tampak horror

"Gak apa kok Armin, gue cuma lagi seneng aja… Lalalalaalalalala…"

Eren berjalan melompat lompat menuju Erwin, dengan tingkahnya ini dia sukses membuat Hanji dan Armin sweatdrop. Ahhh semoga Eren tidak terlalu bahagia, kita lihat akan terjadi apa setelah ini… Sayangnya semua lamunan itu berhenti dengan suara Nanaba yang memanggil Eren

"Eren… Kau langung saja coba berdiri di depan lampu octabox besar itu… Aku mau coba mengatur cahaya…"

"Ngomong ngomong Eren… Kau bisa menari kan ya? Jadi nanti kau menari dengan gerakan yang agak menggoda… Tapi tenang… ini hanya shilouette kok… Jadi tak akan ketahuan kalau itu kau Eren…"

Eren terdiam sebentar dan mengingat gerakan tarian nan aduhai dari shilouette-nya Sheryl dan lagi lagi dia terdiam karena mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya merinding karena gerakannya yang terlalu seksi.

"Ayo sudah cepat mulai… Jangan diam saja… setelah ini giliranku bocah… Semakin lama kau disini aku akan tidur semakin malam…" suara dan nada ini khas sekali, punya siapa lagi coba kalau bukan punya Levi yang sekarang sudah memasangkan muka kesalnya karena dia harus mengunggu gilirannya.

Eren segera memulai tariannya, ia memulainya dengan duduk diatas sebuah sofa dan menyentuh kedua pahanya dan menarik jari telunjuknya meluncur hingga ia melepas kedua sepatunya kemudian melemparkannya secara asal sementara kamera menyorot gerakannya yang sensual, setelah itu ia memutarkan tubuhnya dan berbaring diatas sofa matanya terpejam seolah ia menikmati sensasi tersendiri dan memamerkan kedua matanya dengan iris birunya karena efek softlens yang ia kenakan.

"Eren… Sekarang coba kau naikkan kedua tanganmu ke dekat matamu… Tangan kiri di dahimu dan tangan kanan di samping matamu… Setelah itu nanti kau tarik tangan kananmu menelusuri garis rahangmu dan biarkan jari manismu di depan bibirmu… Setelah itu kau bisa improve sendiri…"

"Maksudnya seperti ini kah?"

Eren segera melakukan perintah Nanaba, sementara kamera terus mengambil gambarnya walaupun ia sedang tidak merekam adegannya. Nanaba dengan iris birunya menatap kearah layar yang menampilkan gambar dari kamera yang berhasil menyorot Eren.

Ia mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan gerakan pemuda yang berbaring diatas sofa dari layarnya sementara di belakangnya Hanji sudah tersenyum sendiri melihat Eren dengan pose yang sangat menggugah iman seorang seme untuh melahapnya bulat bulat. Sayangnya Haji tak sadar kalau ada sosok bontet yang juga ikut memperhatikan layar yang terus menampilkan gambar laknat itu sambil tersenyum licik dan menghela nafasnya.

"Iya betul, seperti itu… Tapi kau buat jari manismu lebih dekat lagi ke bibirmu…"

"Hei, Nanaba… Kau yakin setelah ini kau menyuruh Eren buat improve sendiri? Aku tak terlalu yakin ia bisa tampak sensual seperti Sheryl kalau ia harus improve…"

"Hmmm… Iya juga sih, dia lebih sering foto daripada harus bikin MV… Kalau mengikuti Video-nya sih juga terlalu garing… Ahhh, aku ada ide… Coba panggilkan Jean deh…"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku saja yang memanggil dia…"

Hanji pergi berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan cengiran dan otaknya ayng sudah penuh dengan imajinasi liarnya, sementara Hanji masih tetap melanjutkan shootingnya. Tentunya sebelum Levi mengomel karena ia harus tidur lebih malam.

"Ya sudah, sana kau panggil situ mata empat…"

Yang nyuruh Nanaba, kok yang ngusir Levi. Tapi biar sudahlah Hanji meninggalkan mereka yang masih terus melanjutkan kegiatannya sementara ia menghilang mencari pemuda kuda.

"Nah, Levi… Kau ada ide apa? Mungkin bisa membantu"

"Kau suruh dia diam, Sentara ia lip sing kata katanya… Setelah itu ganti Scene… Menurutku menyorot bibirnya yang sedang Lipsing itu cukup lumayan sih… Tetapi semoga saja ia bisa memberikan kesan sensual… Bukan seperti lagi ngomong biasa…"

"Oke, boleh juga… Kalau begitu kau coba deh Eren? Kau coba katakan 'I want to lose control and making a heating tension' tapi dengan gerakan bibir yang menggoda sekalian sama tatapan mata deh juga boleh…"

'OH TITAN WHAI? INI GUE BIKIN FILM HENTAI ATAU GUE BIKIN MV SIH? Kalo macem ini terus mah sama aja ini gue bikin video hentai. Tinggal tambah adegan ranjang, lengkap sudah deh' Kalau boleh jujur Eren sudah merutuki nasibnya sejak tadi hanya saja ia menahannya agak ia tidaklah kelepasan dan mamaki maki para senpainya yang nista ini. Bahkan mungkin sepertinya lama kelamaan mungkin Nanaba akan masuk kedalan salah satu daftar nama orang yang tidak ingin Eren temui karena modus

"I want to lose control and make a heating tension… Bagaimana?Aneh?Atau mungkin kurang?"

Nanaba langsung poker face melihat Eren yang kesannya tak ada kesan sensualnya sama sekali. Dia tak berani komentar banyak karena sudah menduga kalau Eren tak bias melakukannya, jadi dia tak akan memaksa. Tapi ia melihat Levi sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju Eren yang sudah duduk santai diatas sofa.

"Kau ini masa tidak bisa hal gampang macam itu sih?" Eren hanya memamerkan senyuam moe nya yang sepertinya tidak akan mempan kepada lelaki yang sudah tau dengan jelas identitasnya.

"Maafkan aku…" Eren terdiam sambil berpikir dan memperhatikan bibir yang sekarang sudah mengomel di hadapannya. Yah, punya siapa lagi kalau bukan bibir yang sekseh nan menggoda milik Levi yang sekarang lai memarahi Eren

"Kau perlu aku ajari kah supaya bisa melakukannya?"

"Ehhh? Tidak usah… Aku bisa kokkk… Aku akan coba…"Eren tampak sudah seperti ingin menangis berkat ia takut dengan tatapan pemuda pendek yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ayo sudah kau coba…"

"I want to lose control and make a heating tension"

"Terlalu datar…"

"I want to lose control and make a heating tension" Kali ini ia mengucapkannya sambil menutup kedua matanya dan sedikit mendesah.

"Aku tidak memintamu mendesah bodoh… Kalau kau mau mendesah nanti malam saja, kubuat kau mendesah sepuasnya…" FINE, sekali ambigu Levi kawan, akanada pertunjukan seru nanti malam di lewatin ya, kalian bisa intip di kamarnya Eren mungkin.

"Le… Levi-sannn…"

"Sudah ayo cepat lanjutkan… Sekali lagi…"

"I want to lose control and making a heating tension…" Levi menghela nafasnya, dia sepertinya tampak lelah mengajarkan Eren yang tidak bisa. Tanpa tunggu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Sekali lagi kau tak bisa, kuhabisi kau sampai mendesah habis habisan"

Levi mengarahkan jari tangannya menelusuri waist line pemuda yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya dibalik kain sifon sutra tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya yang macam listrik yang membuat tubuh Eren untuk kembali bergetar itupun langsung muncul lagi, bahkan ia makin merinding ketika sentuhannya sudah turuh sampai ke pahanya ditambah dengan remasan dan bisikan yang menggoda.

Sepertinya dia memberikan pemanasan buat hukuman Eren setelah ini, yah semoga orang yang akan di hukum ini akan sadar. Hukuman macam apa yang akan dia terima setelah ini.

"Coba kau ulangi… Kalau kau gagal kali ini, aku tak segan segan akan 'melatihmu' sampai kau bisa…"

"I want to lose control and make a heating tension…" begitulah ucapnya dengan nada yang sensual, gerak bibir yang mengundang makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ingin memakannnya bulat bulat ditambah dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk meminta untuk di tusuk(?).

"Hooo… Not Bad…"

"Jadi bagaimana?Aneh kah?Atau mungkin aku harus mengulangnya lagi?"

"Tidak usah Eren, tadi itu sudah cukup bagus kok… Sekarang kau kembali saja ke posisimu dan kita segera melanjutkan scene tadi… Kau bisa kan?"

Perintah Nanaba benar benar menghentikan delusi Levi yang sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan ingin menyerang uke-nya yang sekseh satu itu. Tapi bukan Levi dong kalau hal seperti itu aja dia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Sekarang kau kembali ke posisimu dan duduk seperti tadi yang ku katakan…"

"Seperti apa?Seperti ini kah?

Eren kembali pada posisinya dan mengarahkan tangannya di samping bibirnya sementara kamera segera menyorot dan Levi kembali pada posisinya, berada pada layar preview kamera yang dibawa gambar yang ditampilkan belumlah tampak focus, karena sepertinya lensanya belum diatur oleh Erwin sodara. Tiba tiba tamu tak diundang yang tadi sudah diusir levi pun datang, yah… Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanji

"HAI KAWAN! HANJI DATANG MEMBAWA JEAN… TARAAA…"

Begitulah suara Hanji dengan efek seolah Jean adalah tokoh utama dari cerita tenang kawan, tokoh utamanya tetap Eren yang cantek kok. Nah jadi kita kembali lagi ke tokoh utama kita yang cantek ini sodara, dia sudah duduk ditas sofa dengan gaya yang bikin cowok manapun ingin meraep-nya kawan. Bahkan Jean sudah tertohok melihat Eren yang sudah duduk manis disana dengna pose yang menggoda imannya yang tampaknya mulai goyah, apa lagi layar display menampilkan bibirnya ditambah dengan lehernya yang jenjang dan tampak di ekspos dengan jelas berkat bajunya yang tipis.

"Eren kau selesaikan saja dulu scene ini… Setelah itu kita lanjut memakai bantuan Jean di scene selanjutnya…"

"Ah, Oke deh…"

Eren mengambil nafas dan memulai membuka mulutnya, maksudnya dia sudah ingin mencoba untuk mengucapkan kalimat nista itu. Tapi sepertinya Hanji yang menyebalkan ini akan memeperburuk suasana(?) dengan ide ide dan komentar nistanya.

"Hei… Nanaba… Kau mau nge shoot bibirnya Eren bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita buat full focus kesana dan bagian seperti tangannya dibuat agak blur? Dan juga tambahkan efek sedikit di bibirnya Eren, itu Lipgloss kurang tebal jadi kesan seksi nya kurang dan kesannya kurang basah... Biar sesuai sama tema video-nya yang sensual"

"Hmmm… Boleh juga tuh idemu Hanji… Ya sudah, kau tambahkan lipstick Hanji…"

"Beres kawan…"

Tanpa tunggu lagi dan entah ada angin dari mana Hanji sudah mengeluarkan lipgloss pink dan lipstick warna merah dan berjalan dengan efek kembang api(?) yang tampak sangat modus nan ambigu kearah Eren yang sepertinya sudah pasrah karena dirinya yang terlalu uke dan sering jadi bulan bulanan para cosplayer, dan bahkan sekarang sang makeup artist(?) atau mungkin pengarah gaya(?) juga ikutan ber ambigu ria padanya.

"Eren… Ayo kemari…"

"Nggak mau…" Eren menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya sehingga membuatnya tampak oppai(?) dan sukses membuat Jean dan Levi tertohok di belakang sana.

"Ayolah Eren… Kau ini kenapa sih nggak mau nurut denganku… Aku kan baik Eren… Aku tak ingin menyiksamu kok…"

"Pokoknya nggak mau… Tadi siang aku sudah menyiksaku dengan pose nista dan foto nista tadi… Jadi sekarang aku nggak mau…"

"Aduh Eren, kau ini… Ingin aku yang memakaikan lipstick atau Levi?"

Baik Hanji, Eren nurut kali ini karena penawaran yang *tidak* menarik dan sudah ketahuan nanti kalau Levi yang pakaikan Eren lipstick. Akhir kata Eren kicep dan nurut aja sudah sama Hanji sebelum dia bertemu dengan tampang datar Levi yang akan menyiksanya(?) dengan desahan(?) yang dijanjikan Levi tadi itu lho…

"Ya sudah, kau saja Hanji…"

"Nah, gitu dong… Ayo sini sama tante(?)"

Wajah Hanji sudah tampak nyengir kuda dengan tatapan penuh arti memegan alat yang berdiri di depannya Hanji aja langsung merinding. Tanpa tunggu lagi Hanji langsung memulai pekerjaannya dan memulai mengoleskan lipstick merah buat dasar nya tapi tentu saja tidak tebal, karena kalau terlalu tebal pakai lipstick kesannya akan sangat menor kawan, tapi pada lapisan lipgloss tak usah tanya lagi. Hanji dengan semangat memaikannya pada Eren dengan tebal sehinggal bibirnya tampak agak bengkak plus kesannya basah. Ah perfect sekali, bibir itu sekarang tampak menggoda.

"Ya sudah kau lanjutkan sana Scene mu Eren… Selamat Berjuang Eren! TATAKAE!"

Eren sudah lemah, letih, lelah dan lesu luar dalam berkat perlakuan yang dia terima hari langkah gontai dia kembali berbaring pada posisinya dengan efek bibir yang lebih 'hawt banget'.Nanaba Tampak senang dengan hasil makeup Hanji.

Kamera sudah kembali menyorot Eren dengan efek bibirnya yang baru. Sekarang di layar display yang ukurannya lumayan besar sudah tampak gambar yang menggugah iman Levi sampai ia harus menyeringai dan berbisik pelan 'not bad…' Tapi berbeda dengan Jean yang sepertinya ia nahan supaya dia nggak ngiler kawan.

"ACTION EREN…"

Begitulah teriak Nanaba dan, music kembali berbunyi dan Eren mengucapkan mantranya seolah menghipnotis para penonton di layar display untuk mencoba bibirnya yang sudah memerah dan basah.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang kita butuh bantuan Jean buat scene yang ini…"

Eren agak tercengang mentap Nanaba dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Di kepalanya ia hanya membayangkan scene yang sepertinya tidak akan jauh jauh dari adegan macem dansa mungkin. Yah, semoga kau benar ya Eren sayangnya Nanaba menunjuk sebuah ranjang tuh… Jadi ya, sepertinya Eren akan diraep Jean mungkin.

"Errr… Scene macam apa ini Nanaba? Kok pakai ranjang juga?"

"Ya ampun Eren… Ini kan adegan ranjangnya Eren… Jadi nanti yang scene tanganmu akan ditahan dan akan dibuat seperti shilouette diatas ranjang setelah itu lanjut ke scene yang ada uap di jendela itu lho…"

'TOLONG MAK… PLIS MAK… HABIS LEVI SEKARANG JADI JEAN GITU? MIAPAH MAMA? MENDING ANAKMU INI DI RAEP LEVI BOLEH KAN YA MA? MAMA PILIH EREN DI PERAWANIN LEVI ATAU JEAN MAK? EREN MAU MINTA RESTU MAMA LHO…'Baiklah Eren sepertinya tak rela berpasangan dengan kuda sodara. Dia ternyata minta restu mami Carla sebelum ia memutuskan dengan siapa ia akan diraep(?) Kau memang anak yang baik(?) ya Eren…

"Nah, jadi sekarang daripada kita buang waktu… Kau langsung naik ke ranjang sana… Nanti tirainya akan di tutup dan diberi kelopak bunga mawar lagi… Jadi, kau langsung saja kesana ya…"

Begitulah perintah melelahkan dari Nanaba. Tampang kusut macem baju nggak di setrika langsung tampak di wajah model MV kita, tapi berbeda dengan Hanji yang melirik Eren dengan tatapan kasihan(?) tapi sebetulnya dia hepi juga sih bisa melihat adegan macem R18 di hadapannya habis ini. Tapi kalau pairing-nya Jean, mungkin Hanji akan berpikir ulang untuk melihatnya.

"Hsss… MIAPAH?Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa gak mikasa atau yang lainnya aja sih… GRRR…"

"Karena Nanaba yang minta Eren… Maaf, kali ini aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa…"

"Hsss.. Gue dah males pose kaya gini, aku lelah luar dalam…"

"Tabah ya Eren… Orang tabah cepat dapat jodoh(?)" Itu ungkapan dari mana pula Hanji? Yang ada orang sabar disayang Tuhan deh(?)

"MIAPAH? Yah… Yah… Yah… Terserah sudah…"

Tampaknya Eren sudah mulai pasrah ama Hanji dan nasibnya yang dari tadi apes mulu, dia sudah menerima takdirnya(?) sodara, bahkan sekarang dia sudah berjalan kearah ranjang keramat yang bakal jadi tempat dia di shoot macem adegan R18 dan berbaring disana

"Ren… Sekarang kamu buat tangan kirimu di samping bantal, setelah itu tangan kananmu kau taruh dekat bibirmu saja… Nah sekarang Hanji, kau taburkan bunga bunga di dekat Eren situ… dan sekarang kita atur perannya Jean…"

Yang namanya disebut langsung terdiam dan kicep, dia menatap Eren dari kejauhan dan… Iman Jean goyah sodara sodara, dia tampaknya akan ngiler sendiri melihar Eren sudah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan baju yang tampak 'sesuatu'. Tahan ya Jean yaaa… Kau beruntung tak ada Mikasa disana

"Jadi Jean… tugasmu ada lah 'menyerang' Eren… Kau mengerti kan maksudnya?"

Jean mengangguk pelan, sementara sepertinya kepalanya sudah mulai melayang layang dan membayangkan sesuatu(?)

"Nah, kau mengerti kan? Jadi apa bisa langsung saja aku mulai?"

"Eh? APA? Eh? Errr… Oke Oke… I… I… Iya…"

Jean gelagapan sendiri karena sepertinya dia sudah agak memerah wajahnya, berhubung dia ditugaskan untuk menyerang Eren yang sekarang sudah tampak sangat siap buat di raep… Terutama bajunya yang transparan itu… Hmmm… Kita lihat dulu ke sisi lainnya, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi yang mendecih agak kesal dari tadi karena ia merutuki Eren yang membuatnya 'panas'. Kalian mengerti kan maksudnya apa? Upupupupu

"Ya sudah kalau begitu sekarang kau nyalakan saja itu lampu dibelakang layar putihnya supaya kesan shilouette nya bisa keluar mike"

Mike hanya memberikan sinyal Jempolnya sementara itu di ranjang Eren malah grogi sendiri dan menatap Hanji yang menyebarkan kelopar bunga mawak di dekatnya.

"Hanji-san aku tak mau kalau partnerku Jean…"

"Eh? Lalu kau mau siapa? Levi?" Hanji menyeringai, karena hanya ada option Levi di kepalanya. Sementara Eren tersenyum miris membayangkan apa yang akan dikerjakan Levi kalau ia ada di posisi Jean dan hasilnya. Eren sukses merinding sekarang.

"NGGAK… MALAH OGAH KALO SAMA YANG ITU…"

"Ya sudah… Jalankan saja tugasmu… Goodluck Eren… Semoga dewi fortune memberkatimu…"

Ah sudahlah, sepertinya berdasarkan peruntungan feng shui, ramalan nasib, ramalan bintang, dan ramalan cuaca hari ini semuanya sedang berkata Eren ada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan mungkin(?). Tapi biar sudah paling tidak, kali ini bukan Levi yang akan 'menyerangnya'. Suara teriakan Nanaba kembali mengembalikan Eren pada kesadarannya.

"Woi… Ayo sudah… Mulai…"

Dengan langkah yang sangat ragu ragu dan kaku Jean berjalan kearah ranjang, gerakannya sangat Nanaba yang baru melihatnya beberapa langkah saja sudah gemas duluan.

"CUT… Kau ini jalan kok kaya penguin gitu sih? Ulangi Jean…"

Jean mengulangnya lagi, dan ia kembali berjalan dari tempatnya. Iya sih, kali ini dia nggak kaya penguin, tapi jalannya kaku kaya robot. Reaksi Nanaba? Tentu saja marah dong

"CUT… Kau ini bisa jalan biasa aja nggak sih?Kok sekarang malah kaya robot? Kau ini ada apa sih? Sekali lagi…"

"Kuda bodoh… Yang serius dong… Gue sudah lelah harus begini terus" Yes, kita tau kau lelah Eren. Tapi nggak usah merutuki Jean juga kali, kasihan tuh kuda. Udah Jones (oops…) dibentak lagi…

Jean diam dan tak menjawabnya, dia menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah merah dia malu karena harus 'menyerang' Eren. Jean mencoba sekali lagi, kali ini ia berjalan dengan tampak sedikit normal, dan sepertinya walau masih kurang Nanaba sudah malas dan ia membiarkannya. Tapi saat ia sampai di ranjang Nanaba kembali mengomel lagi

"CUT… Kau ini ada apa sih Jean? Kau lelah jadi Maeda Keiji tadi ya? Sampai tak bisa konsen?"

"Yah, begitulah…" Jean memang sengaja menjadikannya alasan kok. Karena gak logis banget dong kalo misalnya Jean menjawabnya dengan 'gue malu kalo harus grepe Eren di depan banyak orang…' masuk akal kan? Jean gitu lho…

Nanaba menghela nafasnya dan sepertinya dia akan menyuruh Jean berhenti.

"Sudah, ayo kau coba sekali lagi…"

Jean agak kecewa, habis dia ngira dia akan disuruh Nanaba berhenti dan digantikan oleh yang lainnya. Dengan langkah gontai dan tampang super gak niat Jean berjalan kearah Eren dan duduk di dekat ranjangnya, dan tangannya meraih bibir pemuda yang sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat najis. Yah, maklum… Namanya juga rival…

"JEAN… NAJIS SUMPAH LU…" Teriak Eren yang agak merinding dan menyembunyikan dirinya pada seprei yang ada di dekatnya.

"CUT… Eren… Kau tak apa kan? Kenapa kau?" Tanya Nanaba yang segera menghampiri Eren bersama dengan Hanji gegara teriaknnya yang cukup bikin shock

"Lu jangan pegang dagu-ku keras keras dong… Sakit Jean…"

"Nanaba, gimana kalau kau suruh Jean berhenti saja… Sepertinya dia lelah, mangkanya dia agak berantakan begitu…"

Ahhh, Hanji kau sungguh membantu Eren kali ini. Eren sedikit lega mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya Eren berharap Mikasa yang akan menggantikan Jean. Biar nggak sungkan gitu, kan masih 1 keluarga

"Ya sudah, kau kembali saja sana… Aku akan mencari korban lainnya untuk menggantikanmu… Kau istirahat saja, berhubung besok kau harus membawa pedang besar itu lagi…"

Jean dengan tampang khas nya segera ngacir dan duduk di dekat Levi yang dari tadi hanya menonton saja. Yah, Levi juga tidak tau kenapa ia harus ada disini. Apa mungkin Erwin menyuruhnya kemari untuk membuatnya melihat Eren yang tadi siang ia 'serang' sekarang 'diserang' Jean. Ah… Mungkin ini ujian buat Levi dari para fujo(?)

"Nah sekarang siapa yang gantiin Jean, Nanaba?"

Begitulah pertanyaan Hanji, dan Nanaba sukses diam sejenak mencoba berpikir sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan studio disana. Otak Nanaba langsung berputar dan menatap semua cowok disana satu persatu.

Pertama Armin, postur tubuh kecil dan ramping. Kalau ia dijadikan shilouette bisa bisa images bocah yang malah akan muncul dan Eren itu tampak seperti wanita dewasa. Maka nama Armin dicoret dari daftar.

Korban kedua, Erwin. Posturnya tinggi tegap dengan pembawaan om om ganteng bersahaja yang siap dinikahkan pada siapapun yang mau, sepertinya Erwin ini bisa jadi sih. Sayangnya ia membayangkan Eren dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan manis diatas ranjang bersama Erwin? Oh Oh Oh… Tidak, coret itu dari daftar, kesan Pedobear itu berbahaya…

Selanjutnya ada Mike, nama Mike langsung tercoret dari daftar nama gegara pembawaannya yang benar benar mirip om om. Lalu Nanaba pasrah dan mencobang mengingat cosplayer lainnya, mungkin mereka bisa cross dress dan meng-raep Eren diatas ranjang.

Mikasa? Bisa sih… Tapi biar bagaimanapun Mikasa itu wanita dan pinggulnya pasti berbentuk jadi coret saja dulu nama itu. Petra? Mana mungkin gadis manis begitu jadi lelaki seme-nya Eren sama kasusnya dengan Christa...

"Bagaimana kalau kita pake yang itu saja…"

Tangan Hanji menunjuk ke sebuah arah yang ada di dekat Jean. Nanaba segera menyipitkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencari sosok yang dimaksud Hanji, sayangnya karena layar display yang besar Nanaba tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas

"Ha? Itu yang mana Hanji?"

"Itu lhooo… Yang rambut hitam pakai jaket abu abu… Gimana?"

Nanaba harus melompat lompat kecil dan berjinjit untuk melihat sosok yang dimaksudkan Hanji. Dan nggak lain sosok itu

"Oh… Levi… Hmmm… Tapi dia pendek sih… Kalau kita pakai dia sebetulnya posturnya masuk banget… Tapi dia pendek…"

"Haduh Banana… Ini kan Cuma adegan ranjang dan posisinya juga Eren sudah berbaring di ranjang begitu… Mana mungkin kelihatan kalau dia pendek, toh kita kan Cuma bikin shilouette…"

"Ya sudah… Aku minta tolong dia… Aku akan membriefing dia sebentar disana…"

"Oke deh…"

Tanpa tunggu lagi dan tanpa membuang waktu Nanaba segera berjalan menghampiri Levi yang sekrang sudah duduk manis di depan layar display. Levi terus menatap layar display hingga suara Nanaba mengalihkan iris matanya.

"Levi bisakah aku minta tolong padamu…"

"Tergantung… Pekerjaan macam apa yang harus aku kerjakan…"

"Menggantikan Jean di PV-nya Eren… Kau mau?"

Nah kalau yang ini, kita semua pasti tau jawabannya. Ngak usah ditanya mah benernya dari tadi Levi itu sudah godaan iman banget buat nggak berlari dan menerjang model yang sekarang sudah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan pakaian tipis dan pose yang menggoda iman.

"Hooo… Memangnya pilihan lain tak ada lagi kah?" Nanaba menggelengkan kepalanya

"Karena kalau dengan pasangan lainnya akan tampak sangat absurb… Kalau dengan Armin, kesannya lolicon… Erwin dan Mike itu tampak seperti pedo bear ke Eren… Pilihan lainnya hanya tersisa Ackerman kalau misalnya kau tak mau… Jadi aku memilihmu karena posturmu paling masuk akal kalau dibuat shilouette selain Jean…"

"Ya sudah, mau gimana lagi… Jadi apa tugasku?"

"Kau menirukan MV ini nantinya… Tapi kau bisa improve sendiri untuk performnya, tapi kami tak mungkin menyort wajahmu dengan jelas…"

Nanaba segera memutarkan Video MV di layar display dan Levi langsung menyeringai. Kokoro-nya sudah melonjak lonjak bahagia karena dia bisa meraep uke-nya sekali lagi. Ah, Kau tampak segar kali ini Levi, tidak suram seperti biasanya.

"Ohhh… MV ini… aku sudah lihat di ruang ganti Eren tadi…"

"Nah, jadi kau sudah mengerti kan? Bisa aku mulai sekarang kan Levi?"

"Hmmm…"

Tanpa tunggu lagi Nanaba segera berlari kearah Erwin untuk membuat efek cahaya octabox dan menaikkan cahaya-nya. Karena dengan pencahayaan yang tinggi akan membuat shilouette Levi akan tampak lebih panjang, dan tentunya dia akan tampak (hanya tampak ya Levi ya…) tinggi…

Nanaba memberikan tanda jempol pada Hanji, tanda ia sedang bersiap dan tak lama lagi ia akan mulai. Hanji menyeringai kuda dan duduk di dekat ranjang tempat Eren berbaring. Ia sudah membawa lipgloss dan air softlens Eren hanya terdiam dan heran. Sementara Hanji meng aplikasikan Lipgloss dengan sangat banyak sampai bibirnya tampak basah, bahkan Hanji sengaja membuatnya agak leleh ke bagian bawah dengan kesan seolah ia tampak habis di 'kissu'

"Errr… Hanji… Kok makeup-nya di tambahin sih? Katanya Cuma shilouette?"

"Nanggung Ren… Sekalian aja… sama yang adegan jendela itu lhoo"

"Ohhh…" Eren hanya ber-oh ria… Tanpa tau dengan siapa dia akan dipasangkan dan tujuan terselubung dari Hanji membuat makeup-nya makin seksi.

"Nah, ayo sekarang kalian kembali ke posisi… 1 menit lagi… kita kembali shooting…" Begitlah teriak Nanaba dengan lantang

"Selamat berjuang Eren…"

Hanji segera menghilang dari hadapan Eren dan berlari ke samping Nanaba yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan layar display lagi. Kali ini Nanaba berteriak dengan penuh harapan

"ACTION…"

Mata Eren langusng tertuju pada sosok yang sekarang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya, sosok kali ini bukalah Jean si kuda kupret yang tadi memegan dagunya dengan kasar hingga ia harus berteriak karena lelah. Kali ini dia jauh lebih lelah darpada Jean, gegara partnernya kali ini Levi.

Hanji dari kejauhan sudah menggila bersama IPad-nya dia sudah mengirimkan pesan via BBM pada Christa dan Petra yang mungkin akan segera berlari ke ruangan green screen untuk melihat adegan yang satu ini. Nah sekarang kita kembali lagi pada Eren yang sudah mengucapkan doa kepada mama Carla yang sudah ada di surga sana.

'MAMI CARLA… INI EREN MAMI… BENTAR LAGI EREN NGGAK PERAWAN LAGI MAMA… LIHAT ITU MAMA… DI DEPAN KU ADA LEVI MAMA… YA OWOHHH ITU LEVI SUDAH BUKA KEMEJA MAMA… DIA LEMPAR ITU MAAA, LEVI SEKSI MAAA… DIA SIX PACK MAMA, EREN AJA KALAH LHO MAAA. BOLEH KAN YA EREN DI RAEP DIA MA? EREN LELAH MAAA… KAYAKNYA EREN BENTAR LAGI BAKAL MALEM PERTAMA MAMA…'

Sekian doa Eren yang dia ucapkan dengan histeris dan merinding melihat Levi yang dari shilouette yang ditangkap Nanaba sepertinya dia tampak sangat puas dengan Levi. Lihat saja dia, baru adegan pertama saja, dia sudah membuka jaketnya dan melemparnya asal lalu berjalan kearah ranjang dan merangkak naik ke atas uke-nya dan berdiri diatas tumpuan lututnya dengan tatapan stoic nan tajam-nya kearah Eren. Sekarang… Rasanya para fangirl akan mati mimisan, bahkan Eren menganga melihat Levi menarik kaosnya dan membuangnya asal

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Eren dan menguncinya diatas kepalanya, Eren terdiam menatap mata yang terus menatapnya tajam dan membuatnya tak berkutik. Kamera menyorot kedua tangan mereka yang tertaut menjadi satu.

"Hooo… Not Bad… Kau seksi sekali Eren… Sekarang tutup matamu, dan jangan melihatku…" Eren blushing gila gilaan gerara sekarang dia bisa merasakan otot six pack yang ada di atasnya itu menenindihnya di balik kain tipis sialan yang bisa menampilkan tubuhnya yang seksi abis dan bikin ngiler itu. Dia masih menatap cengo seme-nya

"Eren… kubilang tutup matamu… Percaya padaku aku aku tak akan menghancurkanmu…" Eren memejamkan kedua matanya akhirnya

"Le… Vi…"

Kata katanya terhenti dengan sebuah ciuman singkat dan cepat, Levi menyeringai kecil dalam ciumannya dan melepasnya perlahan, membuat bibir merah yang basah di bawahnya tampak semakin nyata.

"Kau?"

Levi menurunkan wajahnya dari bibir itu menuju pada collar bone Eren dan membenamkan wajahnya disana sementara tangan kirinya menarik paha kanan Eren dan membuatnya tertaut di pinggang Levi dan tangan kanannya masih menahan kedua tangan yang sekarang sepertinya tampak tenang.

"Kali ini percayalah padaku kalau aku tak akan berbuat macam macam… Aku tak akan meninggalkan kissmark Eren…"

Sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar bisikan bisikan mereka karena semua terdiam di depan layar display karena mereka terlalu samthing sekali. Bahkan Nanaba yang bukan fujo hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Jean yang jones itupun merana melihatnya, dia ingin memeluk sesuatu karena sekarang di depannya ada adegan yang menggugah kokoronya yang kesepian… Tabah ya Jean.

Hanji? Dia sekarang malah mengeluarkan tab-nya dan merekam adegannya dari layar display sambil ngiler ngiler gak karuan, mengabaikan notification yang bejibun di hapenya karena rasa penasaran dari Petra dan Christa.

Kembali lagi pada 2 object yang sekarang ada di layar. Levi menarik tangan kirinya dari kaki yang sekarang menggantung di punggungnya pada bahu pemuda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah minta di raep dan… kamera sukses mendapatkan expresi wajah itu ditambah dengan suara desahan(?)

Iya, Eren mendesah. Itu semua berkat permainan Levi yang sepertinya ia mulai lepas kendali dan melepaskan tali pakaian yang menahan lingerie yang dipakai uke-nya, bahkan sekarang bibirnya mulai bermain kembali disana dan menghisapnya pelan tanpa menyisakan kiss mark.

Sayangnya ditengah adegan panas itu Nanaba terpaksa harus menghentikannya karena mereka harus berganti scene.

"CUTTT… KALIAN TERLALU PERFECT! AKU SANGAT SALUT PADA KALIAN… KALIAN YANG PALING TOTAL…"

"LEVI… KAU…" Sekarang Eren sudah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya begitu Levi duduk di perutnya. Yah, sekarang kita semua tau kalau Levi melepas tali itu bukan dan baju tipis itu melorot kawan… Kau beruntung sekali Levi dapat uke macam itu.

"Nah Eren jadi setelah ini kita ke scene selanjutnya… dan sekarang kau harus memeluk Levi dan benamkan dia di dadamu gimana? Setelah itu, kau akan foto seperti sampul kasetnya Sheryl yang ngibasin rambut itu… Kemudia kau harus berpose yang melepaskan….."

Eren terdiam membayangkan semua scene diatas dengan perasaan was was dan ketakutan dia sudah mengabaikan semua perkataan Nanaba yang membuat telinganya lelah dia sudah kelihalan kesadaran untuk mendengarkannya dan mengabaikannya. Kalau Levi, sepertinya dia akan lepas kendali habis habisan hari ini, lihat saja tadi, baru pemanasan saja dia sudah lepas baju…

TBC

HAI SEMUAAA… Sudah berapa lama author nggak update :'D ahahahaha… Author sedang maso ria bersama kostum cosplay nya author yang dalam waktu 3 hari author bisa bikin kostum baru. Ahahahahaha… Maaf ya kalo update-nya lama, ini semua karena tugas yang datang terlalu banyak :'D. Dan author selesai nulis ini tepat jam 00:00 lho #bangga. Author menulis fic ini di sebelah mesin jahit dan tumpukan kain yang nggak selesai di kerjain walau sudah dekat dengan deadline… Author sungguh maso yaaa… dan… Ada yang sadar nggak kalau ini Fic naik rate karena mungkin chapter depan ada 'sesutau' harusnya sih udah ketahuan di chapter ini #ketawa laknat

Nah special thanks buat:

Eqa Skylight, Elfiri, Yuzueiri, Usagi Yumi, Naru Frau Rivaille, Huangelin, Yami-chan kagami, BlackRose 00, Tochiotome Chan, Guest, Kujo Kazusa, Diandulac, Arumru Kuroi ru, Miharu Midorikawa, K, Seijuurou Eisha, dan yang sudah buat nge follow dan nge fav cerita yang isinya macem curhatan ini. Juga para sielent reader sekalian

Nah jadi, terima kasih dah baca sampai disini

Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak dan Review?

Peluk dan Cium: Nayanayo D'Sayaka #tebar bunga


End file.
